Destined Love
by WaitingForLightning
Summary: Paige McCullers and Emily Fields met for the first time at their wedding day. They agreed to marry a stranger at first sight. Will they fall hard for each other or will they be headed for a divorce?
1. Chapter 1

**Paige**

The chaos of clouds is a sight that fascinates the heart.

People everywhere in the world are meeting strangers, people fall in love with strangers. From the first meet, they aren't strangers anymore they can end up being someone you used to know or someone you still know when it plays out well. What if the stranger you are going to meet came out as your perfect match after taking many tests? It's like entering The Bachelor but without fighting, bitching, scratching, manipulating your way to love, to the Bachelors heart. Because here the one is waiting for you and only you at the altar. Yes I said the altar. If it's the one than why wasting any time? You better can marry them on the first day right?

Yes you totally have amusing , confusing and nerve wracking moments , especially the moment when you tell your parents and dearest friends that you're getting married to someone you haven't met yet. You tell them that you're going on a first date pretty soon with a stranger, this is the part where they will just listen and nodd and wonder if this dating app is psycho less. Than comes the confusing for everyone but amusing part for you to say "That's also when I'll put a ring on it."

Some people were supportive others thought I was an idiot. My dad was shocked, I thought me coming out was the hardest conversation I would ever have with him. I was wrong, this was the most difficult one ever. Lucky me, I was 18+ this time and had not to be afraid of being thrown out the house and being disowned. My friend Sydney found it stuipid, my best friend Caleb thought I was mad and brave actually he said "Not the way I would go but good luck to both of you." I thought it was nuts when I saw where for applicants were needed, I was intrigued but still thought it was nuts.

Both of my best friends were supportive, but the most important thing is that I wasn't alone with my thoughts the other person Caleb was wishing luck was certainly on board. Well was she? What if her courage vanishes when she sees me? What if she only says I do because she has to marry me and atleast stay with me for a month? What if she isn't attracted to me and that won't grow anytime soon?

My dad refused to show up. Which didn't surprise me in the end, of course it's not what he expected it's not what anyone expects. My dearest friends and some other family members are waiting inside for me to walk in. Soon I'll walk in on my own to the front, where on the right side I'll be seeing my future family-in-laws. They will see as soon as I walk in if their daughter would be happy with my looks, I will have to wait just a little bit longer.

* * *

 **Emily**

"I am so nervous, mom" "That's normal, it's a big step sweetie." I was really nervous but also completely committed to this experiment. I call it an experiment for now, calling it with the name of what this is (a legal wedding) scares me and is the perfect way for me to flee. An experiment can go wrong too, but doesn't scream awful things at me where it's me to blame for when it doesn't work out. My mom wasn't to keen on this idea. Having this conversation with her was difficult as she's very traditional but I already broke that part when I came out. She didn't need much convincing though, she knew I was determined. I'm not regretting signing up, not at all. This marriage has a great chance of succeeding once I get to know this person.

To be honest I surprise myself by standing here in the hall waiting to get married, I surprised myself when I decided to take part. I was so lost and convinced that all my relationships were meant to fail. I can't describe how I felt when I found out that I was been chosen, that they found the perfect wife for me other than I was very surprised. I thought it was impossible. When my friend Hanna told me about this, I said no. But then I kept fantasizing about every woman that caught my eye during the day that I didn't know. What got me on board in the end was the fact that I had no faith in my love life anymore, and what did I had to lose by laying this part of my life in the hands of experienced people and to science? There are more pros than cons if you think about it.

* * *

 **Paige**

When I walked into the room, I saw her family staring at me. Some were nodding others didn't know which smile to show me. The left side heads were also turned my way, sending good energy my way. My mind got blank, I had to focus on my oneven breaths and making sure I didn't trip over. I was scared to look at my right, scared to see dissapproval written on their faces. The only one I connected with at this moment was Caleb. He looked so calm and sure. I couldn't resist, I had to turn around when I remembered my dads words from a long time ago. "I'm a big believer in first impressions." So I went to the people seated on the first row, I noticed immediately that not all of her family was here. I didn't see a man present or a woman that could go through as her parents, only one of them could be with her at this very moment. "Hi, nice to meet you I'm Paige." I shook the hands of the three women in the front. Spencer, Aria and Hanna. They were best friends. I returned to my position, trying to shake of the unimpressed look Spencer gave me, Hanna was beaming instead. Best friends in the front row, just like at my side. I felt a bit disappointed at that, now I still have no idea how she could possible look like.

Looks. I straightened my tux for the hundredth time today. What if she would expect a woman in a white dress waiting for her? Or maybe she'll turn up in a suit as well. The more I tried to calm down my nerves, the more nervous I got. But cold feet? No. I'm ready. I heard the words Caleb whispered to me "Remember, happy wife happy life. Just do your best." I just have to do my best and give my all. Soon the doors will open.

* * *

 **Emily**

"If only your father was here to see you in your dress." My father, Captain Fields passed away 5 years ago. It's still hard on the both of us, our bond got stronger than before. I really hope my mom will approve of my wife other wise it's a gameover. "Just be a good wife and live life to the fullest." How can I be a good wife to someone that I haven't even met yet? I was starting to get anxious. What would she expect of me exactly? She was chosen for me, I just have to have faith and go with it. I tried to keep my emotions intact. I realized now that I didn't know what I was getting myself into. It scared me, more so it's frightning. Here is the surprise again, I feel also joyful.

The time neared, I strenghtened the grip on my mothers arm. She gave a sign to open the doors. The room was hardly packed, which means only mine and her important people are here. In our case, the only ones that support us and our first mutual decision. Everyone smiled in my direction, I slowly walked down to the front. My right hand was holding the flowers with a lot of power. On the right side I recognized my best friends. On the left side the crowd was smaller than at my side. In the front of the room stood the mayor of Philadelphia. Right in front of him, an brown ombre hair coloured woman dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt. This is my bride. I tried my best to contain my excitement, I was ready to part ways with my mom and stand next to this woman. She was about the same height as me, and equally nervous as me. My heart immediately skipped some beats. Her brown eyes were smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paige**

My first thought was wow she looks lovely. I didn't turn my head for a second look. I was too nervous to look at her, what if I started to cry for the wrong reason? My palms were sweaty. I waited to turn to her untill she stood next to me, she has beautiful eyes. I was so focused on her kind eyes that I wasn't thinking when I greeted her. "Hey stranger." She giggled and I was rewarded with a beautiful smile. Okay, I can do this I thought.

The mayor started the ceremony. "I welcome you all to this special day. A wedding is always very special, but this one tops them all. I never thought I would ever have to say this but let's meet your bride. Emily, next to you is standing Paige McCullers. Paige is a talented swimmer and a eager person who will never give up to make her dearest happy. Paige, next to you is standing Emily Fields. A loyal, sweet, caring person. Who will fight for you once she embraces you. You may not know each other's situation or lifestyle, but you already have a connection that can't be broken. You have chosen for each other both on an adventurous way. You both have no fear of the unknown and both are prepared to make this work."

I snapped out of my daydream in time to say "I do". Right after it was her turn to say, "I do". I like to believe she sounded very confident. My confidence started to shake when I heard the words "This is the moment where you can kiss the bride. The cheeck is an option too." She understood what I was about to ask, no need to speak. Our eyes asked the question and gave the answer. I gently touched her lips. She's so beautiful. I hope she doesn't mind my trembling lips. She slowly deepened the kiss and I got hope. Hope for the future, the next few weeks. I could tell she put a lot of feeling into this kiss, almost like she tries to tell me through the kiss how much this means to her and wishes I'm even serious about this as she is. When the kiss ended, I felt dissapointment flooding through me. Emily smiled at me, kind of reassuring me that this was only the beginning. She made me feel more secure, I still felt tense not letting myself go all the way just yet. You never know in the beginning if you're in good hands or not.

In this moment I know I was judged by her crew. The first step is the hardest. The entire room was clapping, soon both of our families will be mingling with each other. Now we are legally wife and wife. We walked out of the room hand-in-hand, waiting for everyone to come outside and introduce her to some of my people. Than we will get some time to be alone. I was too scared once again to make eye contact. The light here was a bit different, what if it changed her opinion? We both have a long way to go.

* * *

 **Emily**

I sensed a change of her energy, it felt almost like she was scared of me and scared to start a conversation with me. I have a long way to go with this woman. My mother and her sister came to us first, Paige extended her hand. I saw my mother getting nervous at this move. Thank god, my aunt hugged Paige, my mother followed her steps. "Welcome to the family." I heard her whisper in my wifes ear. Paige my wife. McCullers. Emily McCullers. Paige Fields. She snapped me out of my daydream when she asked carefully if there's a dad in my life. "My dad passed away in the army." I felt her eyes widen, and I swear I could see the wheels in her head turning on high tempo. "It's okay, you don't need to say anything." When you tell something like this to someone you don't know very well they never know how to react. Here, I know we can get later in the details and these type of conversations. When my friends came out next, it downed to me that my mom was the only parent present. "Aren't your parents here?" I could hear her swallow, and felt her squeeze my hand. "I am not sure who my mother is to be honest. And my dad well he never really is supportive of my decisions."

We went outside meeting with the photographer. We looked at each other and understood we weren't going to do anything that didn't feel natural. We took a few pictures where I am in her arms, she gaves me a kiss on my cheeck. We stole a few short kisses from each others lips but we weren't going all the way. When the photographer wanted this lovely picture of the two of us melting while staring in each others eyes I realized how beautiful she is, only to lose yourself in strange eyes felt slightly forced. Despite the unusual circumstances I hoped we had a few beautiful pictures that when you look at those in a few years from now you would never tell we just met.

The day developped fortunately. We danced, we drank, we talked to each other's friends and family. I got introduced to Caleb and Sydney, they sort of took her parents role over today. Caleb even said to me this was the best wedding he had ever been to. It was amazing to watch the bond between her and her friends. I have a feeling she will understand what my friends mean to me. A bond that is stronger than a bond normal friends share. We were still eating cake, I felt all of the sudden to nervous to actually eat something. Hanna made me conscious of the fact our wedding night was almost to arrive. She implied sex. Dirty sex. I don't even know if I made a good first impression or if I'm found attractive. It was like Paige read my mind, she turned to me and whispered how beautiful I look. "Thanks" I said shyly. I failed at not blushing. Out of the blue, I felt her hand in mine and she shook it lightly. I started to giggle when I understood what she was trying to do. "I am Paige McCullers. Emily is a real beautiful name it suits you." "Am I not supposed to introduce myself here, McCullers?" She let out a nervous laugh, which made me laugh wholehearted. I tried so hard not to let my thoughts go to places that I can't control now. The kiss felt good, natural. Although it's not something we would do anytime soon again, I guess. I had to look away to compose myself.

* * *

 **Paige**

Soon everyone found themselves busy on the dancefloor. After my dance with Emily I shared a dance with my uncle to soften the absence of my dad. I laughed when I saw Caleb and Hanna hitting it off on this Beyoncé song. In the corner of my eye I saw Emily standing on her own at the buffet, when I came closer I saw her eating some more cake. "You must really like cake." I said, she turned and she looked caught. Her brown eyes were so easy to get lost in, I'm very lucky to have someone like her here. "You're cute when you blush." I added. She laughed nervously, she turned her back towards me to cut another piece of the cake. She offered this piece to me which I happily accepted. "Dear wife, can I have this dance with you, please?" She nodded and took my hand, we swayed to romantic music, surrounded by dancing couples. It was only now I noticed Spencer and Aria their dates. They must have arrived later. I turned to Emily and the blush was still on her face. Whatever happens tomorrow, one thing is sure we both will have good memories about our wedding day date. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this dance with my new wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily**

We walked into our hotelroom with of course a double bed covered with rose petals. We're grateful for the hotel staff to accentuate the awkward romantic tension. Walking in here was a challenge. I was hoping for an ice-breaker from her just like she did at the altar. My eye went to the champagne bottle, that's maybe the ultimate to go for option. "Can you maybe open the bottle?" I knew she drank, it was obvious during dinner or maybe she tried to kill nerves or maybe she did it because she's a fun, open drunk. "Sure thing." I walked to the bathroom. I needed a moment to take it all in, I was standing here in my gown. I felt the need to cry all of the sudden. Which I'm absolutely not going to do, I don't want to alarm Paige and bring us both in an awkward situation. I walked back in the room and accepted the glass of Champagne. I noticed the blush on her face, probably from the alcohol. I felt blocked. I just sat there, sipping champagne. Ready to talk but I had no idea where to start. She didn't say anything neither. Right now it's too early to know if she's shy, or not easy going with people she doesn't know yet or are it just nerves.

 **Paige**

"Can you maybe open the bottle?" Oh yes. Thank you! I was so happy I had something to do, if only my entire trembling body would let me open this smoothly. I offered her a glass, while she was inspecting the room I took the oppurtunity to down a glass, I poured myself another one when she took a seat next to me on this couch. The alcohol surely helped me coming forward with my questions. I wanted to know the basic not heavy questions. Instead I just blurted. "I signed up for someone friendly, fun, driven, who doesn't mind to travel, who's passionate about their job and wants to have a family of their own. You must be all of those things." I figuered, there was no harm in blurting this out, it wasn't like I was being offensive. We both filled in lists, had endless conversations with experts. We both had to fill in some expectations, and wishes and dont's boxes. If she turned out to be my perfect match out of hundreds of Americans than she must agree with me on the big lines, no? "I love to travel. It's what I need, to get out every now and than. Friendly, fun, respectful of course. I love my job, I heard earlier that you're a swimmer. I used to swim in highshool, I had to quit when I got injured. I'm now a sportscoach, and I couldn't miss it." She smiled proudly at all of her answers. She seems to be a happy, independent woman. Who wants more out of her life, otherwise I wouldn't be here. I was so happy with the swimming mention, not the injury of course, that I at first didn't realise she didn't answer to the family mention. "It's ok to be nervous, I am too." I laughed. "I would love to start a family of my own. I have always wanted to be a mom. Everything is so real now you know." She gets very emotional in front of me. I just look at her, eyes-widened, heart beating. What do I do now? "I know that we're married now, but do you mind if we don't sleep in the same bed tonight?" "No problem. I will sleep on the couch tonight." "Are you sure? I can sleep on here too since I'm the one asking." "No no, it's no trouble. You're my wife now it's my job to keep you comfortable."

 **Emily**

I went with my suitcase to the bathroom. I got ready for bed. I wish I was brave enough to share a bed with her. I don't know what got over me, Hanna. Yes, absolutlely Hanna and her sex talk. I felt a pang of guilt. She still remained sweet and calm. If I freak out on the first evening of our marriage what will I do on the first morning together? I walked back in the room after 30 minutes and made my way over to the bed. She seemed to be a sleep already or maybe pretending to be. All I know is her name, her bad relationship with her dad, her great bond with her friends, she swims for living. I made a mental note to talk about that tomorrow. Also we're both only childs and have one remaining parent.

* * *

 **Emily**

"Hey, goodmorning. They brought breakfast." She climbed next to me in bed, so we both have great access to the food and juice. "Had a nice sleep? In case you had a good dream about someone else, please don't tell me. We got married yesterday." I had to laugh at that. "You make it sound we ended up marrying in Vegas." She laughed back. "Yes I had a good sleep, not that I slept a lot the night before." "Yeah me neither, I couldn't stop picturing your face." "You like it?" "Your face? Yes. I do." She smiled, not just a smile but a beautiful smile that reached her eyes and made me instantly a happy person. "Are you a breakfast person?" I asked. "Yes, most important meal of the day. I'm a real morning person. You?" "Not really." She nodded, and I thought of adding, "Maybe now I have something worthy to wake up early for." But I didn't say it at loud. "I'm sorry for last night. I acted so selfish. Just, sleep next to me from now on okay?" I didn't mean to emphasize the word sleep, I don't know why it came out that way. Oh yes I do. Hanna. "Are you sure? Honesty is the best policy here, so just tell me how you feel okay?" I nodded. "And don't worry I won't try anything. I'm just like you, I never married a stranger before I'm not exactly sure either where to go from now. I just can tell you this, if we stay together it will be because we fell in love and have a connection than sleeping together will come naturally. For now it's not even something I want to do, not that I'm not attracted to you I am I just want to make love to my wife not have sex with a stranger. If that makes any sense." She didn't look at me once when she said this to me. I gently touched her hand to let her know she doesn't have to be ashamed. The tears I cursed yesterday came now. I felt relieved and happy and not scared anymore. I smiled, and thanked her. She looked surprised, I knew she noticed the tears that I didn't bother to wipe away. She stayed relaxed I think it was because of my honest smile. My hand was still on hers, I felt so content. The moment got to her, she dipped her head to hide her blush. I found it so cute, and hoped I was able to make her feel that way often.

 **Paige**

Some people won't understand how perfect this morning was. Her happy tears came at the right moment. It might make no sense at all for outsiders but to me it makes a lot of sense. It shows that she feels something so strong that she doesn't want to keep hidden inside. To me, happy tears will always be magical from now on. I woke up this morning, and thought fuck I married a stranger. When I looked at the beauty sleeping peacefully I knew the word stranger was now officially banned from my vocabulary. It left a bad taste in my mouth. "You slept very calmly, all of the petals are still on the bed." We started to open up, step by step. We were naming the places we would love to go to, where we already have been and why. The most of my why answers were the same swimming. "So I take it as you're an professional swimmer?" "Yes I am. But you can replace the word professional by olympic." Her face was worth gold. I couldn't keep my laugh in, which she took as me lying. I showed her a few pictures, she still didn't believe me until she decided to google Paige McCullers. She freaked out when she realised I had my own Wikipedia page. "No way. No freaking way! Faith really is involved, huh?!" Now it was my turn to feel calmed by her words. Now she gained a lot of information about me through this page. So now it was my turn to ask questions. Her tanned skin, is actually Filipino. She's two years older than me, her birthday is on April 10th, mine May 10th. We shared little facts about ourselves, we didn't talk about ex-girlfriends or our parents. But we managed to keep the conversation going, I remembered her mentioning an injury so I asked her treatment, what her job contained but avoided the topic of her swimming. I touched her back for one second, it was the first time I touched her since we entered this hotel room. Once again, we could move on to the next step with a good feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Paige**

"All passengers for Honolulu please head to the gate." We mainly had small talk after breakfast. Now we were buzzing with excitement, Hawaii here we come! We didn't feel awkward around each other, we felt relaxed for now. This morning really helped. I tried not to feel the pressure because on paper we belong together. So in real life, it would all come alive in time. Here on our honeymoon we will have many things to do to spend much time together. Holidays are great, with your other half it's called a relationship test. Here we keep a lot to ourselves, testing when you should say something instead. I don't ask her why she came to the airport wearing a top and short, it's always cold here and on the airplane. Can't she wait a little bit and change in the hotel? Her long beautiful legs are the main reason why I don't say it at loud. We also faced the silent battle of the window seat. Her face fell when it turned out it was my seat, so I gave it to her. I'm in the seat between two people I don't know, not being able to talk to both of them is frustrating. One pair of eyes are looking outside, non-stop. I don't want to listen to my music, in fear she will get annoyed and say I'm being asocial. I'm torn. I try to stay cool, I'm very excited to get out of the country to escape from my life for a little while and focus on one person. How do I actually do that? Should've I brought a long list full of questions? Things I want, need to know? Shall I tell some jokes? Or is silence the key?

This moment brings me back to the last time I went on a holiday with a girl. We fought about everything as soon as we arrived. "I'm glad you didn't put some of your stuff in my suitcase to lighten yours while I was in the bathroom. That saved us some arguing and I would've hate it if I had to open up my suitcase and leave stuff behind. A bad start is never reversible." She turned to face me, and said "Excuse me?" "That's what happened the last time I went on a holiday with someone. That was just the start, once you start fighting it doesn't stop easily." I was still looking at the seat in front of me, I turned to face her. Her face was unreadable, well it was for me. I tried to explain myself better since I have no idea what she might be thinking. "It's just when you have something good and the bad things start to outweigh the good, and you are on your last chance well you start to get desperate. That holiday was a last attempt to make things right, I think you know the ending of that holiday. I respect you and will enjoy every good moment we have, again I don't know if you will still be here after the holiday. I guess I'm a bit scared, I don't want to repeat my mistakes."

 **Emily**

I've never been to Hawaii, another thing I can erase from my bucket list. I'm happy for this destination, a lot to do here. Thank god, I'm not prepared to spend my honeymoon in the hotel room. She got to our seats first, for some reason I always want the window seat. It was hers, I'm in the middle one. I looked at her but wasn't planning on saying anything, I already have been selfish once. She looked at me and moved a little so I could pass, she motioned me to get in our row first to the window seat. "You're my wife now, it's my job to make you feel comfortable. If you like the window seat, than take it. It's yours." She didn't say this but I could her think this. Is she really a gent or is this the newly wed phase? I looked outside, it's so beautiful. I took me right back to the last time I spend some time on the plane. Bad memories. I was in California for work and had to come back home early because my girlfriend Sara got arrested. Well girlfriend, not that title worth more a user, one-night-stand thing with a roommate that might had turn to a twice-night-stand thing. I haven't dated since the arrest.

"I'm glad you didn't put some of your stuff in my suitcase to lighten yours while I was in the bathroom. That saved us some arguing and I would've hate it if I had to open up my suitcase and leave stuff behind. A bad start is never reversible." Huh what? I was snapped out of my thoughts by Paiges voice. I turned my head to face her. "Excuse me?" I said. I heard it all but wasn't sure about some things she said. I felt irritation in her voice something I couldn't place just yet. "That's what happened the last time I went on a holiday with someone. That was just the start, once you start fighting it doesn't stop easily." I kept looking at her, she turned to look at me and continued. I guess she's scarred from last time. Bad memories. "It's just when you have something good and the bad things start to outweigh the good, and you are on your last chance well you start to get desperate. That holiday was a last attempt to make things right, I think you know the ending of that holiday. I respect you and will enjoy every good moment we have, again I don't know if you will still be here after the holiday. I guess I'm a bit scared, I don't want to repeat my mistakes."

Bad memories about an ex-girlfriend she seemed to have really loved, maybe she still does. Maybe the break-up was very recent. "I understand where you're coming from though. The worst case scenario's have passed my mind too, and when they became reality once I can only imagine how bad the scenarios were in your head. I'm your wife not your girlfriend. Happy wife, happy life no?" I don't know where this came from but she smiled, I'm helping her at this moment. "And I respect you too, I hope you don't feel forced to share this kind information with me. You can tell me anything, not because I need to know things but want to know things about you. Just be yourself, if you keep doing that you won't make any mistakes." I meant every single word.

We both took a deep breath. The vibe might not be ideal, I don't care 'cuz we feel alright. I feel good taking things feeling per feeling. "Thank you. Those words count for you too, you know." She squeezed my hand and let go right away. I didn't see that coming, she took me by surprise here. She seems to feel a lot better now, she started to read some magazines sometimes asking my opinion about things that were in there. I spend the rest of the flight, watching her in awe.

I felt the heat risen as soon as we landed. I've been thinking about getting married and flying to our honeymoon destination from the moment they told me they found my perfect match. That's all I was been told. I didn't need nothing more, it was okay that my partner remained nameless and faceless. I romanticed every hour of us being together in my head, thinking of all things people do on their honeymoon. And I was okay with it all, after all it is the start of a new life. Now I feel silly for being that optimistic, this will not be the dream honeymoon that I fantasized.


	5. Chapter 5

**Paige**

I flirted with the idea of proposing before in a place like this, a beachbar while drinking cocktails. Only it was at a bar that attracted many singles in California. However I was a happy single the nagging feeling round my heart stayed. I wasn't sure what it was at first, later the pieces completed the puzzle. I wanted to share every moment with someone else the good and the bad, be able to show off a diamond only I can afford. And I'm not speaking of the ring. I fantasized about proposing, watching endless proposals online which was very sad considered I was single and didn't feel this way about my ex. The Marrying-a-stranger advertisement was nuts but also very intruiging. Now I'm at a couples resort with amazing honeymoon suites. There might be singles around, I'm not even tempted to look. I'm wearing a ring and that means something.

I walk back to our suite, checking if it's my time yet to have a quick shower. When she locked herself in the bathroom earlier I started to freak out a little and found the beachbar on my path to relaxing. It's a lot bigger than the room we left behind this morning, here on this island I feel really accountable for two happy wifes. Not to forget we just got here. A hotel suite is still just a room it's small. No hiding places. No playing peekaboo, you know. You'll never be out of sight. Space sharing. And I'm not going to take an option on the beach bar as my getaway place. I need to break the habit of drinking when I'm nervous, and to tell you I have been nervous for 48 hours now. Hopefully Emily hasn't been counting or assigned the name drunk to me. Or worse already judged me.

"I'm a firm believer in destiny." I said. "Cheers to that." We arrived at the hotel restaurant, we got a table outside with view on the sea. Live music playing, everyone was dressed up. Only this environment alone was good for a warm loved feeling. I looked around and I was trying to love, but falling in love no. Too early. I also can state that I'm happy. I like Emily. I followed her eyes, she showed me couples walking arm-in-arm on the beach, getting their feet wet in the water. And you had the couple next too us who were feeding each other dessert. The Hawaiian music in the background made my mind go to places that might not be opportune here. Maybe it's her wavy hair and her tanned skin mixed together with the early memory of both of us accepting an Hawaiian garland. It suited her well, the images now of her wearing a skirt, a bikini top and the garland are going through my mind. I can because she's technicaly mine but these kinda thoughts don't feel appropriate. I'm very much sure attracted to her. Hawaii already seemed to be the ideal place to spend with someone you love, maybe we can redo our honeymoon here in a few years. Wow my unconcious mind seem to be tuning in with science.

There was this one question that came to my mind earlier that felt right asking now. "Have you been married before, or engaged?" She seemed not bothered with this question, that's good. She shook her head no. "I have only been in one, long serious relationship." I admitted. "When that ended, I thought true love was unrealistic and I had a large dose of realism one day. The answer was let experts guide me to the one, I don't want to suffer for nothing you know. The next person I fall hard for will also be the last." She smiled and agreed with me. She started to open up. "I have been in a few relationships, I have been thinking about marriage with the most serious one of all. Maya. She wanted to tie the knot too, something just hold us both back."I picked my food and listened attentive. I was enjoying this.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but I can't help but feel you're feeling bitter about your ex? It's just the way you talk about her." She leaned closer to me. I waited for a moment before I said something. "Yeah. I just, I'm sorry to say this but I always believed she was the one I would marry and be with until death. And none of that came true, we broke up a few months for her dead and that is just something that I have trouble with. Our relationship wasn't good for the last year more so, it was broken. She couldn't heal me she couldn't anymore, and I wasn't her to go to person anymore. I was still her emergency contact so I rushed to the hospital and when I got there it was too late. I don't want to sound all negative about our relationship or her, I'm angry that she had no one you know. Didn't meet her true love, it turned out I wasn't hers and she wasn't mine. I made piece with that I just, oh god I'm rambling and not making sense at all and scaring you off I'm so sorry." I emptied my glass in one sip, and used my napkin to chase my tears away. I avoid her gaze, I started breathing faster. I mumbled something I know she couldn't hear and stood up.

 **Emily**

I stayed for a moment longer at the table. I tried to take everything in. I didn't mind the topic, it meant she felt safe enough to talk to me about this. How more she talked how more it seemed she was not okay with being without her ex, and I'm here as an attempt to move on. How more she talked how more I was sure that wasn't true. I believe her that her previous relationship was really over, when dead gets involved everything gets messed up. If only she knew I understand that very well. It made also sense, her ex was the only serious relationship she had the only person she shared moments with that could be compared to our further relationship. She needed this to get out of her system and now it was my job to let her know that she didn't mess up and isn't a total idiot. I heard her mumbling that, I'm sure she thinks I didn't. So I stood up and walked down to the beach where I saw her from the view from our table. I also felt slightly happy about her mention that she knows they didn't belong together. I'm happy there's room for me to grow in her heart. She also comes across as a very passionate lover. One who gives heart and soul.

"Sleeping on the beach is also my idea of the perfect honeymoon." I obviously startled her, I apologized and sat down next to her when I saw her wiping tears away. I respected her silence, let her talk some more if she wanted too. That wasn't happening so I decided to pour my heart out as well. "When dead comes in the mix, everything gets messed up. I lost my dad and I had this breakdown, things got nasty. It pains me to think about how I let myself go. It wasn't the first loss I dealt with. My first girlfriend when I was fourteen, Alison, passed away to. In a horrible way. And years later, I had to arrange a funeral for my second girlfriend Maya. I've dealt with those three passing in different ways. Grieving takes time and don't feel guilty at all that you're still grieving about your dead girlfriend while you get married yesterday. Don't go to your dark place, okay. I'm here. By your side." She looked at me, with red eyes and red wet cheeks. I felt something, I felt connected. I laid my hand over her arm that was around her legs. "When did it happen, the accident?" "One week ago. Shana got shot last week. She knew that I was getting married. She reacted jealous but she apologized for that. No competing with the one, she said." I loved the smile. I loved her hair. I loved her black skinny pants, her black heels and her black sleeveless top. Her top that was open at the side, showing her skin and her bra. My wife is a fantastic swimmer, I believe that completlely when I see her muscles. Wow. Just wow. I must admit, she's sexy. She loosend her grip on her legs, her right hand started to trace an eight pattern on the back of my hand. She was smiling, I felt not sure with the pyhsical contact, although I insinuated that I did. The movements that she made were elegant and incredibly sexy.

We were enjoying the air underneath the moonlight. Right now, she had taken my breath away so I really needed to stay here a bit longer to inhale new air. It was difficult to say what exactly captivated me about her in this moment. My mind went to all future possibilities. Was this perfectly shaped stranger sent to me by the gods? Was it science or faith, or little bit of both that put us together on a beach in Hawaii? I learnt a valuable lesson, that my heart craved for more than casual sex. I want to fall in love with the godess that I call my wife.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily**

I woke up in a large kingsize bed. After remembering where I was I checked if we were touching in any way. We weren't, I sighed from relief. She was laying on her stomach facing the other side of the room. I noticed we were both sleeping at the outsides of the bed. Last night was a good ending for the weekend. Now let's bring on the week. After getting up of sitting on the beach we discussed what we both wanted to do today, once in the room we quickly changed seperately and fell a sleep right away. Well I did, gratefully.

We ate some room-service breakfast in non-awkward silence. Even when she asked if I was still okay with sharing a bed together. I was, it didn't feel that strange. Since we both love swimming we opted to go for some snorkeling. Snorkeling with sharks. Although sharks aren't a threat to snorkelers her face was priceless and very scared. She didn't want to give in, she wanted to do this together. So that's what we did.

 **Paige**

Sharks. Snorkeling with freaking sharks. Sharks. No way. No. I should've read the brochure back at the hotel no way. I wanted to do something that involved swimming because we both enjoy it, and after my sharing last night I need to show her another side of me now ruined by sharks. She was driving on the thought to swim with sharks. I was told sharks aren't a threat to snorkelers, well that's beside the point. I decided to show my tough side and give this a shot to make Emily happy. It are still sharks.

I can say that I feel worse than before swimming. Emily was enjoying herself, swimming in her own world, greeting sharks. If it was her that was scared I would've checked on her every few minutes and never let her leave my sight. I think if she had been more like, "Hey, how are you? Are you OK? Do you feel good?" I would have felt a little bit more confident. I would've have felt like I could rely on her, what doesn't take away the fact I'm happy she had a great time. I was paying attention to the couple who swam with us, I wondered what there relationship is. Mistress? Husband and wife? Newly weds? They didn't seem happy together. She looked happy on her own earlier on. What do people think when they see Emily and I together? Not that I'm unhappy, just emotional empty. That and the fact that my succesful career wasn't enough made me thinking about what I could do to change the vibe. Crying is absolutely out of order this time.

We were strolling down the boulevard, elbows touching. She put a sarong on and it distracted me. Physically we will be fine, from my side at least. Maybe she feels drawn to me too, if we get that out of the way things could be much lighter between us and more solved. But since I believe in this and in long-haul we should do it right, so no regrets will haunt us and doom us. Okay maybe that's a little extreme. She flipped her wavy hair back, she did it with such grace. "Oh my god Paige are you okay?" BAM I walked straight in to a pole. Who puts a pole in the middle of a damn boulevard? Great. Her concern is so false, you should see the grin on her face. "I'm so sorry." Her laugh was playful and contagious. I dipped my head, avoiding her face as we continued walking. I have to admit I had trouble keeping my own laugh in. Hers was beautiful. I couldn't help but smile, me being clumsy did something good. Or was it payback for watching her?

Whatever, I was grateful for the conversation starter opening. "Where did you grow up, Philly?" "No, in Rosewood actually. I still live there, I moved back in with my mother after my dad passed away. I did live in the city for a while. You?" "Yes Philly, I also have a place in California. I divide my time between the two places. You should come over once." "Yeah that would be nice." I felt a panic come over me, was this conversating? We should tell each other about things that are important to us, things we do. I love to run, I wake up very early in the morning to run. I'll keep this to myself for now, no need to overwhelm her now with my routine.

"So how's your shoulder doing?" "It's good thank you. I don't really feel it in normal day life, when I swim it's painful. The memories more than the actual movements under water, I don't swim much anymore since high school. When the pain was gone, I didn't want to swim anymore. So thanks for this idea it felt great and freeing thank you for asking."

 **Emily**

She listened to me about my injury treatment when I told her plus she remembered to ask me about it. I sure got a caring sweetheart right here. "I think you have to be careful when we go surfing, you can fall bad from the board." "Surfing? You want to go surfing?" "I wanted to give it a shot, but if you want to pass because of your shoulder. I totally understand and we can-" "No! I love it! Never surfed before! Let's do it!" I cut her off and got over excited, it was such a good idea. Surfing is something I won't forget and with her it sounds just great. Two experiences I will never forget, and to be honest I look forward to see her working the board. Shout-out to her muscles. I'm the kind of person that doesn't let her guard down fast, owing to my not so smooth past. I want to take her with me back home, I know we'll return together we have to. I just mean I want to know how I can make a good change here, she has a lot on her plate. Her ex who got shot only last week and now she has to deal with me. I want her to come home with me, leaving a part of her sorrow in Hawaii. "Did they catch the person who shot her?" I atleast can help tearing her wall down, her protection wall maybe not reflecting her personality but the one in her grieving process. I felt an emotional connection last night, I think it's worth to explore one more time. Maybe we can agree here that science and faith work together and this is all perfect timing. "Yeah it was a young woman. She's in jail. Shana screwed her over or something and she went loco." She rolled her eyes at her last sentence. "Are you okay?" She looked at me and nodded. She was still looking and started slowly to smile. "That crinkle above your left eye, I'm pretty sure it gives away when you're worried or lost in thoughts. I've had the chance I must say to observate it's apperance multiply times now. It's adorable." Okay my eyes were probably shiny now. Has she really been paying attention to the little things? "You look good with that sarong on you, or is it the white bikini? Hmm haven't made my mind up yet." She started walking, I followed grinning.

She'd been fun and flirty, testing the waters. I spend my lunch laughing and teasing. We remained on the clothing topic for a while. Her tux was burned in my brain, I've never seen anyone looking so good in one. Apparently she had a blushing opinion about my white dress too.

Things got lighter, I asked about her favourite food, how she was like in school, her favourite fruit, weird cravings, ... I had this urge to find out all about her. After lunch I freaked out a little when I couldn't find my phone. Well I left it at the hotel, it was a little reality check at the same time. She brought hers in case of emergencies. You could tell in the way she asked me and how she sounded embarassed when asked if she could have my cell number. I've been paying attention to something as well. The head dipping. Here it comes again, the dip and blushed cheeks are an adorable package-deal. _Emily Fields_. No delete that. _Emily_. Or _Wifey_ No _Wife_ Yes. Why not. Consider it teasing. I gave her her phone back, she didn't check the name I gave myself. She'll be surprised when she looks under the E.

 **Paige**

My mind had been replaying our previous interactions. In a weird way I feel friendzoned. We're getting to know each other on a friendly friends basis. That's how it's been feeling really, holidaying with a friend you just met. Only with the expectation on both sides to become more. I tried to hold of the pressure, it's there no point in deniying. I had noticed the empty finger while we were with the sharks, she must have left her ring on the boat. I didn't see her putting it back on, maybe she doesn't know I noticed. I can't help but wonder what she was thinking while putting it back on. Obligated? Or happy to relive the moment? Happiness? Perhaps sadness while she took it off? Next time I notice it I would love to put it back on myself. I hope she doesn't anymore, I don't know her reason might been out precaution. I guess that's alright.


	7. Chapter 7

**Paige**

We put on the TV flicking through the channels eating dessert in bed, that's what friends do. As soon the ad breaks came on I stole a few glances from the beauty who was temporarily resting her eyes. She really was gorgeous. The environment was wonderful. Hawaii is a dream destination, you can hear the ocean making beautiful sounds. How cool is the fact the ocean is in our backyard? The glanse I took of the honeymoon suite stirred something in me, without thinking it through I placed a kiss on her cheeck. She opened one-eye, and started laughing after I started laughing. We're basically laughing together, thanks to my spontaneous move. We finished our ice-cream, and Twilight started playing. This is going to be good. I have someone special to share this all with, this is what lead to my next move. I did the yawning trick, stretching my arms and finally putting my arm on her shoulders. Her laugh is so amazing. She didn't mind my arms around her neck, she even pulled me closer. Eyes still on the movie. "What are you thinking now?" I felt guilty over my thoughts earlier, she is caring. She does care about me, I know that. We both are still getting used to this, if we have faith we know this will work. "I just feel lucky you know, that they found a match. That I can experience this and I'm grateful to get to know you." I said. "Yeah this is resort is pretty amazing. You are my favourite bride too you know." I laughed again. Her laugh faltered after a second, playing with her fingers in her lap. I pulled my arm back, aware of the lovely setting. When she didn't say anything I asked her what's wrong. She glanced at me and right back at the tv. "I have this silly theory in my head." "Yes?" She took a breath and spilled it out. Talking is very good, being attracted to each other is what makes this all go smooth but to speed the yet-to-come feelings we have to let go, just a little. I hung on her lips every word, no trouble following her thinking pattern. "So you are comfortable?" She nodded. "Just a little push maybe?" I watched her carefully, seconds passing by. She looked at me with her deep brown eyes. I had to trust us both to not screw things up. I took a few more deep breaths. Our marriage can't be shaky from the beginning so seeing what we dealing here with is maybe the plan to go with here. She looked at me and I was convinced. She smiled with her eyes but not actually smiling. Her look feeds a lot of adrenaline in me. Usually I just fucking attack but now I take in every second. I feel nervous, not sure who's going to lean in. Hesistant. Anxious. Praying she's right, I don't want to mess things up. An extra little push, just to feel. She looked at my lips and it happened.

My thumb running down her cheekbone, lips parting a bit, the kiss was soft rather urgent. Kissing her for the first time, the first real kiss, just me and her. Confusion. Should I hold her closer? Everlasting glow, I'm on a swimmers high. The kiss ended, heartbeats weren't settling down. Now I'm in a daze, my brain got drugged. We leand in for a simple kiss turning in an open mouthed kiss. She kissed back with passion, our lips moving in unison. My hand still on her cheek, she placed her hand on mine as we parted. I read her eyes, I wondered if I should build a pillow barricade for tonight.

* * *

 **Paige**

"Goodmorning wife. Do you want to go swimming in the ocean?""Yeah I'm in for a beach day." "Yes! Hurry up with breakfast. I want to get all wet!" I couldn't help doing a silly dance, I felt so good this morning that I added a few more magic moves. Until I turned around to meet a grinning Emily with her phone filming. Oh no.

I'm here with brand new energy, done with feeling sorry for myself. Instead time focusing on what I have here a woman who looks like the eight wonder of the world.

"Ready to go to the ocean?" I was so ready to see her in that bikini one more time. Paige stop it. And to feel where we stand after last nights progress. "Yes give me 5 minutes to change."

 **Emily**

The morning sunshine is heavy, I tried to get this suncream on me myself. She took over after clearly failing. I was torn between feeling relaxed and wishing she didn't offer. If we took away the fact we were married it would all be less a problem and might have got in on by now. Marriage changes everything. It gives pressure and goes with many expectations. I stayed on our towels, propped up on my elbow watching her sitting in the beginning of the sea. I suddenly wanted to join her. Why don't I? Watching her secretly is fun too.

"The water is so hot!" I swam a little not far away, this week is already the most I swam in a few years. I have avoided swimming. Even on previous holidays I loved the child in me, splashing at everyone now it's serious business. I went to sit next to her, both with our feet in the water. "Still good with the shoulder?" "Still good." Although it's been a normality for me since highschool, she just found about my injury plus knows that because of it I have been avoiding swimming. It feels good that she genuinely cares. We sat for a few moments enjoying the sea, we agreed going back to our towels to tan some more. She was going to head to the beachbar first to get us something to drink, she walked fast in the opposite direction. My heart was touched, Paige wanted to be first so she could wrap another towel around me. She's pretty awesome, isn't she? I like her too much. Unbelievable that we just met, this must be the lesbian God giving us a hand. Honestly if I would've seen her on the street I would also be interested. She doesn't look like my previous girlfriends, she looks like a fantasy.

"What are we looking at?" Paiges voice behind me made me turn around. A guy in beach outfit stood behind me, he smiled at Paige. The guy was well built, still hadn't anything on the person I was here with. And Paige? Well she was unimpressed. He lifted his head only inches away from Paiges face. He snickered. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pass you by. I just wanted to invite your friend here over to come hang out with me and my friends, but you can come to." He winked. I felt disgusted. Paige rolled her eyes, I tried to hide a laugh at the guys sudden appeared annoyance. "Can you leave my wife and I alone please? Thank you." She made a show of showing her ring as best as she could with carrying two drinks. Without waiting she handed me my drink and took her place back in next to me. Is it strange that I felt flattered? By Paige not that disgusting dude. After enjoying seeing her like this I spoke up. "You can get that worried look out of your eyes now Paige." "I'm not a jealous person Emily, I'm not. But to be honest I feel insecure here, I know you take me seriously and us that's not what I'm worried about-" "I get it. You don't need to explain, trust will come. We only know each other for four days, although it doesn't feel that way it's the reality."

I moved in and locked lips. It was short, sweet and joyful. It did what a kiss in nervous situations is supposed to do, calm each other, make each other happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**On my account the last update (from yesterday, Chapter 7) wasn't adapted. I don't know if you all could see it, but I updated it yesterday and here is another one. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

 **Emily**

"Want to try it?" I nodded. I enjoyed the lesson now it's time to go for it. The instructor helped the board steady. 'Hold on to the sides. And go." Paige was catching the bigger waves, she revealed she did this a few times before. She looked good doing it. The experts said before the wedding that being active together is the key, seeing each other in a different light, an active light. It works appealing and they're right, and Paige being sweaty helps too. After a few more waves Paige came back.

We used the outdoor shower, washing the sand of our feet. "This was so much fun!" I exclaimed. The hours of trying and in the end succeeding was amazing. I felt something inside of me when she instructed me, helped me for a while. Her learning me a new skill was very sexy. Trying not to look at her upper body muscles or the small scar on her forehead. We walked hand-in-hand back to our hotel room. I didn't gave it a second thought, it went very natural. Happy silly Paige this morning, the strange but reality check encounter on the beach afterwards, the Paige who took control in the afternoon. This girl is showing herself and I am on it. No deep conversations, just small talk about things that cross our minds, things we see around us. A normal day in a couples life. Once in our hotel room Paige hit the shower first, I threw on the first thing I found and threw my sun dried har in a ponytail and made my way to the lobby.

She came out the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her wet hair dripping. I gulped. I certainly didn't expect this already. She went through her clothes in her suitcase, I tried to continue my long text to my friends without looking at my screen. "What are you going to wear? I don't know what I should wear." She spread some clothes on the bed, still not able to make a choice. Her pout was so cute. "Something you want to see me in?" I gulped once more. When she looked at me expectantly I froze. I'm still on my guard, nobody wants to risk their heart one more time. Wait that's why I got married so my heart could be save for once and for all. I should've looked away when her gaze got on me but I didn't. She struck me. "Emily? You okay?" I vividly nodded. I thought about how she didn't seem to blame my reaction to her state of dress. "Let me take a look." I finally managed to bring out. I went to the other side of the bed and chose her outfit, while she changed there I took off to the bathroom to get ready and calm.

Her hair was lightly curled, red lipstick, black heels and the black dress I wanted to see her in. Trying to match her outfit, I also went for black heels and decided to put my blue dress on. We walked to the main restaurant until I suggested another way. Perfect timing one more time. The timing to wear these clothes match my timing to arrange something different to eat. Date night. Lights were on the sand, a little band playing romantic vacation music. A table set for us. "Did you arrange this?" "Yes I did." She stopped her tracks scaring me. Afraid I pulled this to early. "No one has ever done something like this for me before. Thank you." It was a quiet voice, I took her hand and walked closer to the table. She pulled out my chair, she stole my idea. Still a real gent. Can't believe no one has ever done this for her, she deserves it completely. "I wanted our last night here to be special so I thought you, me, the beach and pizza?"

My favourite food and her weird craving in one. Buffalo ranch chicken pizza. Who eats something disgusting like that?

"You want to visit some waterfalls tomorrow? We can rent a car, if we go early it will work out for our flight." The activity thrilled me of course I want to spend hours in a car with the woman I like, spending time with her just sounds so appealing. I guess we are doing thing right here. "Now you got to tell me about that tattoo of yours." She wiggled her eyebrows. "That was a mistake. A big mistake." The word mistake brought up some more hilarious stories from both side. I learnt a bit more about her competitive side in high school, she had an penalty named after her. That girl fights for what she wants that's clear. "Do you wonder how things might be now if you know, didn't get married or didn't get set up?" This was the most honest we were for the entire day, there are still some tensions between us. Normal tensions I guess, she's always the one trying to break those tenions with this kind of questions. I appreciate that she just asks and doesn't wait for me to get there. "I knew there was a small chance that my perfect match would have applied but I had this feeling that I had to do it and needed to marry the one right now. I would've felt very dissapointed if they told me, no match for you Miss. I think it would've damaged the few positive thoughts that rested in me when it comes to relationships." "Yeah, afraid to face reality that there might be other girlfriends but no the one." "Yeah exactly. It's stuipid I know-" "No no it's not. Not to me at least. If we are going to tell how we met, well be prepared for crazy reactions. We understand each other here, you can always confide in me when it comes to these things no matter where we stand in a few weeks." She grabbed my hand and flashed a smile.

 **Paige**

We got up took our glass of wine with us and sat on the beach next to each other, just like the first night here. She asked me what scares me the most about this, I just said some stuff and this surprised me. She knew perfectly what to do to make me pour my heart out. I blushed and dipped my head, I heard her mumble: "That's what I wanted to see." If that didn't play on my heart strings yet her soft kiss on my cheek surely did. I told her honestly how I look at marriage and the reason I wanted to keep it for myself was not to scare her or put even more pressure on her. I believe that marriage is a one time thing, she shares this opinion. Her parents were deeply in love until his very last day, she wanted that to. I want it because I didn't see it with my parents, I was only a few months old when they got divorced and she left me. I want marriage to be forever to prove myself that we McCullers do know how to love. I think that's why Shana and I dated for 5 years. Kept fighting for a connection that let's face it wasn't there anymore after 3 years of dating. Here, it seemed natural and perfect. I leaned in and kissed her. I think we're in something right.

My breath hitched, her warm lips on mine. I had really really missed kissing, the flutter in my stomach. It was a lovely moment with the ocean breeze and the candles around us. She kissed back, skin against skin. Above all we're still women with needs that we can't explore yet together. The voice in my head keeps saying "Don't mess this up." I eased away from her a little. Her eyes seemed to glanze with hunger she pulled me closer with such a power and leaned in once more, her arms around my neck. Yes. I could fall in love with her. Easily.

* * *

 **Ideas are always welcome :) Thank you so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emily**

"I liked the waterfalls they were huge!" I said when we indeed arrived on time at the airport. Remembering how scared I was not so long ago when I was making the same walk to the gate. I was frightnend to go on this unlikely trip. We were able to board early, we got on and I had to laugh at the strange looks this woman gave Paige. "Oh no it seems I have bad luck. Forever no chance sitting in the window seat." She pouted at me, I saw on her ticket that she had indeed the aisle seat, she didn't think it trough. She thought I would've been assigned to the window seat but I wasn't. She discovered it at the same time as me, seeing it at her head dip. She put ours and the small woman in our row bags away. As soon as we were allowed, I asked her to give me my Ipad which I forgot about. We played games on it and joked around for a long time. I was waiting for her to start the long awaited, where will we live? - conversation.

We were strolling between the many people to pick up our luggage. I felt the strong grip on my hand, I'm sure I was doing the same thing. Goodbyes are a few minutes away. We decided to head our seperate ways after this, I go to my mothers house and she to her own place in the city. We decided to find our own temporarily neutral place to live. She doesn't want to move in with her mother-in-law and also she has rather not me moving in with her. Saying she won't be able to survive the ache it would bring, all the memories of the both of us in her place when it doesn't work out. Which I get, so a neutral place is the best solution.

She's taking care of the luggage, I can't help the warm feeling inside of me. We stopped in a peaceful place before we head out to the arrivals section where my mom and Caleb would be waiting. "How are you feeling?" "Good." "Good?" Yeah." I was smiling like a fool and I didn't care I placed my hand on her cheek and stole a quick kiss. "I really liked it." I mumbled against her lips. "I feel the same way." I kissed her softly one more time. Her hands were occupied, both suitcases in a hand. I ran to my mom and straight to Hanna her arms. Of course she was here, I took a mental note to have a conversation with her later. Caleb smiled at me and pulled me in a friendly hug while Paige was pulled in a bone crushing hug because you know Hanna.

When we arrived at the cars, I got mixed feelings. Reality just hitting me. Now I was the one crushing her bones in a hug. "Bye see you soon." I placed one last kiss on her cheek. "See you soon Emily. Text you soon wife." I laughed at that, she clearly found my number in her phone. I waved at her from the car and we took off.

* * *

 **Emily**

"So what was the best part of the wedding night?" Of course, my mom just started the engine and there it was, the topic Hanna poisened my mind with. My mother warned Hanna, but Hanna being Hanna didn't care. "Sleeping Hanna, just sleeping. I didn't sleep a lot the previous nights you know." "Because the next time you wanted to have a good sleep was with your bride?" I rolled my eyes, no point in going against Hanna when it comes to this kinda things. "What was the worst part?" The worst part, good question. "I don't know. Maybe that I was tired." Leaving I was freaking out out the conversation. "You wouldn't change the person?" This question came from my mother. How was I supposed to answer to this one? "No." She nodded at me. "Good. Now I can get to know my daughter-in-law I will leave you guys alone for a while but I want to cook for her soon." "I will tell her, thank you mom." I did say my mothers approval could change things on my wedding day. It's very important to me.

 **Paige**

"Beer or wine?" "Beer will be good." Caleb handed me my beer and collapsed next to me in front of the tv. He smirked when he gave me my beer, we've been close since middle school we kind of grew up together really. He knows me better than anyone. He smirked because I chose beer, meaning I'm not nervous drinking. His eyes are begging me to speak up why. "Okay okay. Ask me." "You like her don't you?" My smile answered almost all of his question, only one made me nervous. "So what are you going to do now? Not seeing each other will bring everything downhill. You know you have to live together as wifes right, for a while? What's your plan?"

I need a plan. Caleb and I started going through places we could rent for now. "What do I do now? I just can't email them to her. Can I?" "Call her Paige." "But we've only said goodbye 5 hours ago, I can't tell her we found a few places already! What if she freaks out on me?" "Paige dude breathe! She will think you take this serious and she will be grateful she doesn't have to do all the work."

 **Emily**

I decided to go to bed early, only I didn't take into account that sleeping would be impossible. I took my computer and start looking for places, I am grateful my mom welcomed me back with open arms, temporary. Now I'm going somewhere else also temporary. I texted Aria to see if the place in her building is still available. Lost in thoughts I answered my incoming phone call no bothering to watch my screen. "Hello?"

"Hey Emily. It's me Paige. Do I bother you?" The few seconds I could've spent on freaking out before I answered the call, I'm spending on it now. "Emily? You there? Is this a bad time?"

"Hey Paige no! I wasn't expecting your call that's all. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm good I ehm I just call you because I can't tell you in person that ehm Caleb and I found a few places online. We can check them out if you want. I can send them to you to see if there's something you like. You don't have to you know I just ehm yeah." She was rambling on, forgetting to breathe. Her voice got softer at the end, eventually she just finished her sentence. I'm sure I could hear her scold at herself through the phone.

"Yes send them, please. I will text you my mailing adress. Maybe you remember my friend Aria? I asked her if the place in her building is still available. I checked it out once, it's a good place to start. I'll let you know when I hear from her."

"You did? Yes that's great!" I smiled at her sudden excitement. We fell in an awkward silence. My mind racing to something to say.

"I was wondering if-" We started our sentence at the same time, using the same words, and laughed at it the same time. "You first."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my mother for dinner sometime. Not in the first couple of days but soon."

"Yeah of course I'm up for that!" I was happy with her fast answer.

"Okay. I will let her know. Your turn."

"No that's okay. It's late I'll let you go to sleep."

"Paige? You're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Caleb and I were talking and he has a point, if we don't see each other often in the real world everything that we built in Hawaii will vanish. So I thought that maybe you can stay over at my place until we can move in somewhere else? You don't have to we can wait until we found a place of course."

"Emily? Yeah you're right. It was stuipid for me to ask, sorry."

"No Paige no it's not stuipid. You just surprised me. To be honest, my mom and I had this quick conversation too, concluding that I've had no idea when or where to see you what we can do. You are right, it will vanish so yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I want to stay at your place for a few days. It will make moving in to somewhere else less scary. Yes, Paige."

"That's gre- good. That's good." I smiled at the weak attempt to hide her excitement. I felt a bit bad about the relief in her voice, I really must have scared her.

"I will start packing tomorrow."

"Okay Emily." She laughed. "I will let you sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Paige."

I felt much better now and Aria has still no new neighbours. I texted Paige my mail adress and let her know the news. One minute later I got her mail. I went trough all the places, one really jumped out. Happy I went back to trying to sleep. "Tomorrow I will be sleeping in her bed." I mumbled to myself. Now I won't be able to sleep for sure.


	10. Chapter 10

**I tried to create a little change here. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Paige**

I got up early this morning went shopping and started to clean the entire place. Statisfied that the issue was settled I started to make space everywhere, it's only for a couple of days but she has to feel good around here and welcome. I started cooking and lost track of time, the door bell rang and I never ran faster to my door. I took a moment to straighten my clothes and opened the door. I closed the distance between us, grasping her hands our fingers entwining for a second. "Hey. Come in." I smiled and lead her in, not letting her fingers go. I closed the door and accepted her suitcase. I mistook the heavyness. "I just packed all I would need in our new place. Hope you don't mind." I didn't."You want a tour of this little place?" I put her stuff in the bedroom while I showed her around. We ended in the open space of the kitchen where I got us some snacks and drinks and sat next to her on the couch. "I hope I didn't come on too strong here. I just want what is best for us and you know what they say there's only one direction that's up." She looked up, her smile matching mine. "That's what I thought too." "Emily, I just want to ask you to let me know when you don't feel right here. I'm open to change what I can and also I can use some tips for our new place." She touched my shoulder and asked with a serious face what my disgusting habits are. I couldn't name one, so she started guessing. It got pretty hilarious I have to admit. We were both trying to see this as just a sleepover between friends to put of some pressure but it wasn't clearly not working. I was planning to ask if I should sleep on the couch tonight, I also know once we go down that road it will be harder to get back on track.

I've only slept a few hours, 5AM. Emily was sleeping peaceful. I dressed warmly, put on some running shoes to go for my early morning run. I tried to outrun thoughts that kept me awake. The so far alone time with Emily was good, the decision of how to move forward together was giving me trouble. I circled round the park and started running back home. Could she be the one? The woman who's sleeping in my bed right now. The fact Emily did came out as the one on paper had hit me hard. I will do anything in my reach to be with this woman. Even if it means in the long run less swimming out of state. I arrived back in record time, I went to the coffee machine and got in the shower. When I was the done the coffee was ready. I cooked breakfast, not much as Emily didn't eat much in the mornings. What I know about her ran through my mind. What I don't know about her will hopefully bring us closer as I shall say roommates. The bedroom was still dark meant she was still sleeping. I'm glad she sleeps well in a strange bed. All I can think of is how grateful I am for this new start, now I need to find out how to be the best wife for Emily. I know I can't do this on my own, I have to have a word with my dad. I got married and he gained a family member, that's not a bad deal isn't it?

 **Emily**

We talked about 30 minutes after we finished breakfast, now we're on our way to the first place to check out. We arrived their in no time, it was close by Paiges place. We got greeted by this old man that showed us around. One step in the lobby and the strong smell hit me. This building blew it than and there for me. I know I was grouchy about everything now, nothing seemed good enough for the amount of rent we had to pay for this. I still was being myself. Paige was so quiet, I don't think she wanted to be with me here right now. I can't ignore my gut feeling that I don't want to live here. We left the building and drove to this restaurant. I had a terrible feeling through-out dinner, I was nervous and didn't eat much. I just picked my food, maybe she was upset. I wasn't sure, she ate her meal and asked if I wanted dessert. I didn't want to eat anymore, only wanted to talk to her and get to know her better. But we left the restaurant, after she asked if we could leave right after I was finished. We had such a nice conversation this morning, I thought she wanted to go home and leave me on my own to go to Aria's building. Surprisingly she wanted to kill time in the mall we just walked around. Her eyes were shiny, I could see it although she was looking at the ground or at the window shops.

After an hour I followed her lead to the car and drove to our next appointment. I kind help but feel we wasted precious time, we weren't going backwards yet just standing still. The apartment next to Aria's was way smaller, it had two rooms a tiny bathroom, livingroom and kitchen in one but I liked it. It was closer to Rosewood not in the middle of the city like the previous apartment. This one was further from all what Paige knew, she said it would be harder to see her friends after work and being home in time or that she would be starting to use her car more and less her bike. The rent was less here which was appealing because she would be paying rent for two apartments for a little while. Aria came by , Paige seemed to have an easy-going conversation with my friend. "We should take it."

* * *

 **Emily**

Things got faster than expected, nothing bad so far. We got into bed and started talking I wondered if she was really okay with moving to the suburbs. I admitted that I wasn't ready to move to the city, I needed my mother close and my friends. I know it's for her the same I realise that, I'm not taking her for granted. I feel I need more warming up than her.

The week was really busy, we moved in our new place together. I went for a little extra push and took her home to my mother. I was lucky to have a mom who supported me through every surprise I threw her way, she treated Paige like family not as a friend of mine like I do sometime but as real family. I can't really understand why Paige is having so much trouble to speak to her dad. During dinner they were still communicating, it felt good to witness the interaction between the two of them.

 **Paige**

Dinner with Pam was nerve wracking straight away solved with a warm welcoming hug and a really big smile. It was nice meeting her for real, I felt at ease with her we had this connection right away. We started talking about swimming that's beside her daughter something we have in common. She was wonderful. I got a tour round the house, it was smaller than my dad's house, I guess that's part of the reason I felt good here from the first minute. It's welcoming, homey and warm. When Emily's room was the only room I hadn't seen yet Pam excused herself to let us have our moment there. The pictures, her swimming meet medals from high school and the window seat got my attention. We took a seat and from here we got the perfect view on every corner of her room and her street. She told me her memories of every thing I saw in her room. It was a lovely moment, I grabbed her hand and leaded her back to the living room. Everything was spotless in the house, that's where Emily her cleaning habit comes from. After her delicious cooking, it was the time to taste the dessert I brought with me. It's so easy to open up, it was so scary. Scared to be judged, scared to disrepect Emily in a certain way, scared to do something causing Emily making her mind up already. Also scary to feel good here, it can go away pretty soon. When it was time to leave I left with a good feeling, a hug from Pam and a kiss from Emily means I did something right again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Emily**

"Leave a message after the beep" Urgh I have tried a few times now, it's the first time of the week we haven't seen each other all day, I mean first time ever. I cleaned the tiny place 5 times, washed my car, watched trash tv until it finally became 4pm and I had an appoitment with a possible new client. Since I got nothing to do today I decided to make some nice spaghetti when I got back from work. Now the food has been ready for over an hour. Frustrated I got up and went to Aria's.

"We are married now for almost 2 years and it already feels like we're living next to each other instead of with each other." Aria sighed while she stirred her coffee. "You are lucky you barely know her, now a week in your marriage it can only get better for you." Those words sounded inconvenient as I started to feel how different it became between me and Paige now the honeymoon phase is clearly over. "It's a crazy time in your life, I know I shouldn't drop my problems on you. Sorry, it's great to have you as a neighbour Em." I shrugged it al off it's like what Aria said it's a crazy time in my life and I have enough on my plate, still I have the feeling she isn't telling me all of it. In highschool she was the best at keeping secrets what's apparently unchanged. "Em can I ask you something?" "Of course anything." "I'm not judging you just why did you do it?" I didn't expect this question, I expected another kind of question more a hint towards her problem. Is my marriage her problem? The way I'm handling it all? Slightly irritated and tired of explaining myself I sighed and kept my eyes on my drink. "I just thought why not get married. How bad can it be?" I laughed to hide my irritation. "I never thought I would get married. It was never the plan, that must sound horrible right now I know. Teachers are the kind teenagers try to avoid outside school let alone marrying one." She sighed very loud and burried her face in her hands. "Aria? What are you trying to tell me here?" "Do you like Paige as a human being?" "What?" "Ezra and I shared this artistic connection, we both were on the outside dreaming. It was appealing and I said yes."

Although we made the same commitment I don't feel like I'm the right person to talk to Aria about this. I just nodded and listened, I saw the hurt in her eyes that made my heart ache. Her professional life was going very well, she just opened a new art gallery in the city, but the life behind the strong woman was all but stable. She got me thinking about a lot, today was the first day of work. The first of many days without seeing each other a lot, I guess that's normal but when you have a time limit like us it's very unpleasant. It can get worse I thought, if it stays how it is. I'm desperate to get things up, to see a different sight of Paige I don't know how I should make a change but I know I really want to. It's scary to find out how reversed things are going with Aria and Ezra. Fell in love got married, how more they get to know each other how more distant they get. I just love when Paige opens up, I realize I'm holding back not on purpose tough. What if she gets the signals Aria receives?

"That's enough about me. Tell me how are things going, do you have a new client?" "Yes one." I had to supress a smile, I'm not the new sportscoach of the guy I met earlier but I've got another idea. I have my own sportwoman at home. "That's great Em! I would offer you some more clients but as you know Ezra and mine work connections aren't really what you look for." It was afwul to see one of my best friends like this, completely torn apart, confused, shattered. I noticed the face she made when she said his name, at least I could talk about Paige without feeling pain. "So if you and Paige want to check out this new art gallery and get me out of my house for once here's a flyer." "That's the girl I remember." I smiled. I got up and gave her a hug. It was a sad also healing moment, well it was for me.

 **Paige**

Finally home. Forgot to charge my phone and lost track of time at the pool. It was so good to be back in the pool I felt reborn. I got out of the elevator and saw Aria walking in her apartment it seemed she came out of ours. It took me a few seconds to open the door, I brought a present hidden behind my back. I was greeted by an waiting Emily, her hands on her hips. Her eyes were on me as soon I walked in I tried to sence what mood she was in by watching her. "My phone died, I lost track of time. Gym was intense, I ran track, did about fifty laps. I'm wrecked and sorry." I presented her the bouquet of red roses I picked up on my way here. "I'm sorry for being late, I'm sorry for not letting you know and I'm sorry dinner is cold now." I managed to get a smile out of her and shiny lights from her big brown eyes. "Happy two weeks Emily." I handed her the roses and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Her dimples appeared at the side of her mouth when she smiled. She took the roses, while searching for a vase I couldn't help but look at the way she was walking, swaying her hips I bet it's on purpose. "Hey Emily" "Mmmh" I was anxious to ask this I took a deep breath and went for it. "Since we only have three more weeks, I thought maybe we could train together sometime. When it fits, I can use some advice from a sexy sportcoach." I swear I saw her blushing and smiling. "Well I guess I have to add that to my résumé than." My smile got bigger.

After dinner I wanted to go to bed, I decided against it and pulled Emily on my lap. I don't know why I felt the need, I just did. We both gained confidence that's what it is. She remained quiet. She seemed a thoughtful, observing type, who seems to love receiving affection. It's a challenge to let someone in this quick, to trust someone to the fullest. "Can you start on Wednesday?" I asked teasingly. "Absolutley." I draped my arm around her waist, let my chin rest on her shoulder. "Did I see Aria leaving before I came home?" Home. "Yeah, they have marriage problems. She doesn't know who is no more." She shifted in my lap so she was facing me. She told me a lot about her friends and their significant others. She was updating me on all what's going on with her life, I couldn't help but snuggle closer to her. Between her stories she couldn't help but yawn. After a few more I lifted her up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom. We're going at it at our own pace, I don't have any complaints only scared, worrying if we can make it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Emily**

We were at this fashionable night club, we passed the queue and got in without a problem. It was a different kind of club I was used to. Darker, cleaner and not so busy. We went to Aria's gallery before this, Paige couldn't make it in time so she asked if we wanted to celebrate somewhere else. Her friends came to, she admitted that Aria's succes was just an excuse for me to meet her friends and for her to get mine friends real approval. Since we both just landed in each others life it's more important than before to fit in the other person routines. "McCullers! Nice to see you again!" "Yes you too! It's been a while." Apparently Paige and the bartender used to meet here quiet a lot,so free shots all night long well I'm not complaining. We had our own place in the VIP section, when I looked around the club it really felt like a club where known people could just go to and relax. "I don't really go out much just this place. It's I guess the official place to go to for us when I want to celebrate a new accomplishment." "Paige! Hey!" This tall blond ran into Paiges arms as soon she finished her sentence. "So this must be your lovely wife?" I shook this girl, Madison, her hand. "She's on Team USA with me and also from here." She glanced at Paige and briefly at me while still shaking my hand. "It's nice to meet you, Emily." It seemed she tried not to laugh. "Right back at you." I said, happy in this moment for having my right hand occupied because I really feel like hitting her head like a piñata. "So great to see you all here!" I heard Paige say as more swimmers made their way to us for a casual conversation. Paige's hand rested on my lower back the entire time, I really was thankful for that. Madison eyed me from time to time she finally spoke up and asked me about my job . "I'm a sportscoach. I provide expert training to athletes to help them reach their goal." I explained while narrowing my eyes. "You must have known Paige than and I assume you must have reconigzed me from the news? I pop up every now and than." I just politley smiled still cautious of this woman. As she speaks to Paige my mind plays tricks on me I only hear things like "She must be desperate for applying to this thing, and you Paige you could've had anyone you wanted. Now you introduced her to us, better watch out she might want money or fame." She kept looking at me like I'm a thief, I can't hear a word she's saying which encourages my mind more to continue with it's own version of the conversation. I made my way out of the group to my friends who catched my eye at the right time on the dancefloor.

 **Paige**

The sweet smell of Emily's perfume was still in my nose as I watched her dancing with her friends and some of mine. "Drinks are on me, what will it be everyone?" I politely declined the free drink Madison was offering. "Come on Paige there's no meet in the next few weeks we can drink what will it be?" "Okay. But since I've been buying drinks before you guys came besides the shots, it's unfair not to pay for everyone's drinks." I made my way down with a plate full of various drinks. "Madison's treat." I said and winked to Emily. "So you guys met at work?" I directed my question to Spencer and Toby. I hadn't got the chance to speak to Toby at the wedding, I did had a few moments with Spencer. Her facial expression still fresh in my head from when I introduced myself to the front row two weeks ago. "His work actually, he was building some of my sisters furniture and now he's building me a house." "Our house." Toby said. I looked at Emily, she had a warm smile on her face. A smile that shows how happy she is for her friend, to me it's also a dreamy smile. The kind of smile I've seen appear whenever I drop something about the future. "Toby is really good." I picked up Emilys dreamy tone, and took a mental note to check out his self built furniture in the future. "He is. He surpassed ten other candidates to win over the Hastings." Spencer said looking crazy in love at Toby, he looks at his girlfriend as she's the only girl he has ever seen on the planet. It's beautiful. I see all kind of couples around us, Hanna and Caleb doing a thing that's I assume meant to be sexy dancing and Aria bickering about something with Ezra. I looked at Emily, and I know I got very lucky in more ways than one. As we laughed and danced I got to know her friends better, I feel so relieved I was really scared of being uncomfterable around her friends. I got the feeling they treated me as it was normal for me to be there as I was with their friend for a while already.

"I'm happy I could make a second first impression tonight. Hoping this time it was better, fingers crossed." I laughed as we were in the cab on our way home. "From what I heard your first impression wasn't one to forget." She laughed. "I'll never forget the first time I saw you." Her tone was sincere, she accented her words by placing her right hand on my left hand which rested on my left leg. "I hope you never forget, how bad would it be if you forget you're married?" I joked. I knew she meant it differently but she can't blame my answer I had way more to drink than her.

 **Emily**

"What?" A flustered McCullers was looking at me. "I wonder, as a former swimmer and as a sportscoach have you ever heard of me?" I had to laugh. "Well I've heard your name before but couldn't put a face to it. When I'll hear your name or see your face now I'll scream proudly 'Ladies and gentleman that's my wife!' Only if you get a medal of course." She nudged me in the side, her eyebrows rose. I looked at her the same way trying to find out what's she thinking only Paige seemed to have a plan. "STOP PAIGE STOP!" She tickled me everywhere, figuering out where I have tickles. I sprinted out of the cab as soon it stood still, having slightly an advantage on Paige who's paying the driver, I heard her stumble on the stairs when the door finally shot open. I heard her saying goodbyes from the hallway, I totally forgot about Ezra and Aria. Paige walked in and closed the door. "Emily?" It wasn't a playful voice, more a tired drunk one. Well my tired drunk brain wanted to play. I hid behind the bedroom door patiently waiting for Paige to enter, when she did I hit her with a pillow starting the most epic pillowfight of the century.

We were laying on the bed, tired and spent. There was a moment of silence, I turned my head for a moment. I saw her chest going up and down calmy, she fell a sleep. It was such a cute sight I had to take a picture. My heart was swimming with joy. I decided to use her chest as a pillow, not bothered to get changed for bed or to pick up our pillows from across the room. Paradise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Paige**

I woke up with a pounding in my head, my mind woke up slowly. I started to see memories of last night, bottles and glasses actually. Slightly I started to comprehend why I was still in my clothes, why I was laying flat on my head in the bed. What I didn't understand was the warm feeling of my body, the pounding of my heart until it was obvious someone was cuddling me in an interesting way. She was laying on her side her head just below my boobs, one hand was on my right boob, my left arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer, her left leg was situated between mine. Did we share a brief sweet moment last night before we fell a sleep? I can't rememeber, although I remember all. We share a bed and we were drunk, cuddling was supposed to happen sometime anyway, only if this happened during the night how would she react when she wakes up? I don't know if I should move or pretend to be still a sleep? Another option could work too. "Emily? You awake?" "Ssssh not so loud." I had to laugh at this, I combed through her hair deciding testing waters is great when she's hangover. She lifeless opened her eyes when reality seemed to hit her she pushed herself up in one strong movement, apparently to fast for her head. "You can't get enough off my breast can you?" I teased when her hand was still there.

 **Emily**

I woke up in bed, my neck felt stiff, my head felt like thunder. I could hear my name being called, I sighed at the movements in my hair, it felt good. "Are you awake?" I'm not dreaming anymore, someone's talking to me, I opened my eyes as quick as my brain allowed me to function. Confused I moved myself up in a quick movement soon followed by more thunder in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut like that would help. Part by part started to wake up. First my thoughts, not just any thougts the Paige thoughts. She was certainly cute and the girl I went out with last night. Free shots, other peoples treats came to mind. I got to say it was the cheapest I ever went out. "You can't get enough off my breast can you?" I still was progressing what she said until "Oh" I got it. I was squeezing one of her boobs. I released her boob, trying to make more space between us, my head shot up at Paige when I heard her gasp. My leg was between her legs, since I moved my knee was in the right spot. With blushed cheeks I wiggled my way to my normal side of the bed and put my arm upon my head. I heard her making some noice, she offered me water and a medicine. Not opening my eyes I reached out to accept both, it was larger than a pill and rounder but it wasn't a glass of water. "You can't keep your hands off my breasts can you?" I accepted both gave her the empty glass back. "I've never touched your boobs." I said. "You did sort of squeeze my boob in your sleep." She laughed. "Nope. You're just being weird again." Paige couldn't help but laugh.

 **Paige**

"What's that noise? Turn it off it's awful." I heard Emily say. I set the alarm clock before both of us fell back a sleep, I feel a lot better although it's going to be a long day. We got up skipped food and changed.

We were in the car on our way to the office we both have been frequently before. "So any idea what you're going to say to Mrs. Davis?" "I really haven't given it much thought really." Oh. My nervous level just reached the maximum. It can mean three things, she had made her mind up in a bad way, in a good way or she doesn't care.

* * *

 **Paige**

I went in first to talk with one of the experts who took a lot of tests during all those months. I'm happy this appointment is with Mrs. Davis, she was the one coming to my house to deliver the good news of a wedding date. Her first question was easy. "Do you find yourself thinking about her?" " Yes, she's the only person taking up all my attention right now. " "Okay and how do you feel living with her? Does it feel like living under the same roof with a stranger?" "No not really, more like a roommate that's always there." "What's the main issue for you now?" I was looking in my head for the right words, where do I begin really. I think some dumb shit sometimes, I don't out them, just live from day to day and we'll see. "I never know where I stand with Emily. She pulls back every second after she opened up." "Why do you think that is?" "She's scared. Not of me, but in general. I understand but I'm in the same boat as her, because of some recent circumstances I'm not so sure either about letting my guard down this fast but I'm supposed to feel safe around her, on paper she's the perfect match, so I come home every day and I pretend to be in this amazing relationship where we're both head over heels in love to get over some boundaries and to really open up. For me it's the best way to see what's there and to be able to give the fullest of me until I don't have to pretend anymore." My breath was shaky, a tear fell down my cheek. I just live and go on with my life trying to include Emily in my routine which is hard, sometimes I do things without thinking about it. When I try to analyze myself and say it out loud it makes me cry, it makes me realize that this is a fight. Love is always a battlefield, I'm a fool for thinking that this would go perfect and smooth.

 **Emily**

"Emily how do you feel in your relationship?" "I feel appreciated, she's a very thoughtful person who wants to get to know me at every given place or time, she asks about my life, wishes and dreams but not the general questions. She cares about the little things. I do realize I have to give back more, something always pushes me back to the formal way of interaction with her." "How would you describe her?" "She's outgoing, strong, attentive and very attractive." I had to blush when I admitted this. She was always a good one for the eye, but now I got to know her better she's very very sexy too. "Work is also a problem, we try to match schedules when possible. I still feel like I don't belong in her world, not because of her but her friends. They make me question if I could ever be good enough for her and the fact her father doesn't support us affects me more than I would ever admit to her. I have sometimes these thoughts that those are the restrictions pulling me back." I took a deep breath. "Okay Emily, I'm going to get Paige."

"Okay so first let's get this straight. Emily you wanted someone to pull you out of your shell, someone talkative who shows you affection but isn't a flirt. Just like your ex but more serious with you, that's why the affection was very important to you and the not flirty type. Paige you liked someone thoughtful, smart, serious and a bit shy so you would know what is real when she would express her feelings. And you're both attracted to each other. Think about this new information, think about what you have, look for more reasons why we believe in the two of you. Don't hesitate to come back to talk honest about your feelings."

* * *

 **Emily**

With Mrs. Davis fresh in mind I have the courage to speak up. "Paige, I just want you to know that I'm not the kind of person who makes speeches to charm a girl or falls in love with someone I barely know. So just please bear with me? I already feel a progress, I just," I swallowed and finsished my sentence in my head. 'I just am scared you will walk away when you see the real side of me. Another real side.' . She caressed my cheek and looked at me understanding. "I understand, no one can tell your heart what to do. But tell me honestly, do I have a chance for the real thing?" I placed my hand on her cheek, looked in her eyes and pulled her close in a hug.


	14. Chapter 14

**Paige**

Am I ready to combine her work with my work? How many people don't have a relationship with their trainer or someone in their staff? A lot. If they can handle it we can too right? With this on my brain I walked through the gym doors, if I want to qualify for the next Olympics I have to be all in. Changing coach for once can't be bad. I keep this in my mind, if it doesn't work I just blame it on the new approach not on her. It's not my usual place but it's still familiar, or does it feel familiar because of the hot woman standing at the counter with I assume a co-worker and his client. I walk towards her with my duffel bag, trying to cover up the nervousness praying for no awkardness. It's the first time we meet up somewhere like this, I'm not sure how to greet her. She must have seen me she looked at me with this grin, oh boy. I asked around, apparently she's a hot young girl with an angelic appearance but inside drill sergeant. Her grin predicts no good at all. I followed her eyes scanning my body, I looked at her saying with my eyes 'Don't you dare.' I greeted her with a kiss on the lips. "Hey, you ready for me?" She said, I was right, the grin means bad things.

The gym was quiet this time of the day, that's good. Emily wanted to take me to gym, saying she has a few favourite gym workouts for swimmers in her mind. The first one out of eight was a so called military press. I let her command me, I really had no choice. I was pushing the weight bars above me for now the fifth time in a row when I heard giggles next to me. Two women wearing sports bra are staring shamelessly at Emily's ass. I hope my face has a good hiding spot as I concentrate back to my strength excercises. It's intentional also innocent Paige. Focus damned. "They are seeing something they like." I said to Emily pointing my head towards the direction of the two women. "I see one of them around sometimes. Or maybe gave her some advice once I don't really remember. I have a pretty big client base." She winked. What does that mean, that she loves to flirt with woman she meets at all her work places? Maybe she didn't want a firty type because she's flirty? Mrs. Davis pointed some of our wish-boxes out, I said thoughtful, smart, serious and a bit shy. Shy. I didn't need gym for getting my heart rate up it was happening now because of something else.

"Emily please can I get another minute? I'm a swimmer not a body builder." "I appreciate your enthousiasm but babe your argument is invalid." She smirked at me. The tone she used to say the word babe was so to mock me, still she can use that word anytime. She almost got me there until I felt the pain in my muscles. "No I'm going to die." I groaned. "Two more." She got on her knees next to me, her mouth on my ear. "I'll allow you something extra at home. Come on you aren't sweaty enough." Okay. That trick is nasty and deffinitley works. I saw her laughing at my sudden new found energy but I didn't care.

* * *

 **Emily**

I knew I was getting myself in dangerous territory here, but I shouldn't care I should just ask what I want to ask. We have had our honeymoon, meeting up with friends, train together, she came to the house I grew up in, she let me in her appartment left her life there behind but there's one thing she left behind which she shouldn't. Her dad. Like I confessed yesterday, it affects me. If I want to know more, today I have a great oppurtunity to do so. "Do you want to go visit your dad today?" I saw her face go blank, her mouth slightly open staring wide-eyed in front of her. "I heard your call this morning, leaving him a happy birthday message." She closed her mouth, her muscles relaxing. Okay, I clearly have to do the work here. Paige always seemed good about confiding in me, even though she sometimes didn't want to she did like the Shana story or when she said honestly why her mother isn't around, she easily could've been more vague. This must be harder than I expected. Well it's no secret to me her dad didn't approve of her getting married nor that he had issues with her before. "I want to understand." I decided to go for an open sentence, giving her space in her answer. "I hate to burst your bubble of hope but my dad doesn't approve of me. Me marrying someone is just the best excuse for him to ban me out of his life for good." "You really believe he choses to not have his own child in his life?" She shrugged, not looking at me once. Being gay is still not acceptable for everyone I know that I still sometimes get looks on the street, but your own parents their reaction is what everyone is afraid of. Me included, thank god for my dad. My dad was my saving angel, now my mom is. Paige can't be on her own, not possible. "I have always lived with a dissaproving father Emily, it was bound to happen one day." She started changing in casual clothes not saying a word. Subject dad is done.

I put my hand on her shoulder, she turned around, we looked at each other. It hurts me too, I thought. "We are a couple, Paige. Your father doesn't approve of the idea of us. Our marriage. We have to try and you can't live with this feeling forever. Just so you know I can be pretty convincing." That's it. That's why it affects me, it's my father-in-law. "Whatever happens next, he needs to understand that this wasn't a mistake. That this big trip between the two of us what he doesn't approve off is real and happening. "You choose for this, but not for losing him because of this." I gave her a big hug, I don't know if my words matter but as her wife I have to try to reunite these two. What I learnt while coming out is that maybe there's no objection just no approval but still a connection, it's not the same thing. "He hasn't called me back yet." Her lips were barely moving when she spoke, her skin shiny of the lingering sweat. I sat on the bench, stroking her hand. I noticed the goosebumps over her arms. It made me confident, I did this to her she's reacting to my touch. Mrs. Davis could see it, my friends did, we're both into each other. My fingertip ran over her ring, following her blue vein up her arm. "If we're going to do this, we probably got to go." She spoke, I look to her there was a smile visible on her face but not one I'm familiar with. "I may want something from you." I tried to sound as seductive as I could.

* * *

 **Emily**

"Emily! I'm not going to wear this skirt no way! I don't wear skirts. Hell I don't even own them, where does this one come from anyway?" "Something extra to your closet, a gift from me." I smirked at her. I forgot to clean up after deciding what to change in, it's funny she thought it was intended for her to wear. Now I think about it, she should totally wear a skirt. My first try train day with Paige was a delight. I was scared to show myself in another light but it went better than expected maybe because she and her body could handle everything I threw her way. It was a good idea to do this, seeing her all sweaty was a huge turn on for me. There's just something about her that makes me happier. I've been thinking about the words from Mrs. Davis, finding things where we come together as a couple.

 **Paige**

"Come here. Ice cream can cure everything." She tapped the space on the bed, I happily obliged. She laid back against the pillows raising herself a little, thereby giving me a look in her clevage, so she had better acces to my mouth. "What do you think you look sexiest in?" She was playful maybe tricking me, I use the ice to cool down her heat on me. "How am I supposed to answer your question if you keep feeding me ice cream?" I looked at her pleading to give the ice back. "Hey ! Don't be mean!" I protested. "Just answer the question." "Ehm I don't know. Maybe a skirt?" I did take a mental picture of her face when she looked at me before she walked in. I knew the right answer to this. And also I know better than arguing with the woman feeding me ice cream. "Good girl." She said, just like the ice cream I was melting.


	15. Chapter 15

**Paige**

I never laughed so hard I really tried no to but you should see her face. "You're the one that's not fun!" Her arms were folded, she kept a serious face as she pouted at me. I couldn't help but take a picture, one to remember the good times later. She jumped off the bed trying to ninja my phone out of my hand. "Not so scared of the big bad animal anymore?" She smacked my arm what for I bursted out of laughing causing Emily to smile too. It was a wonderful sight to see walking in on Emily screaming my name standing on the bed wanting me to catch the spider on the loose. "Stop teasing me. Make this place spider free." She ordered, still trying to fight me. I slung my arm round her neck pulling her closer as I pouted back "But I loved hearing you scream my name like that." She went a bit backwards with her head resting her right hand on my chest, her facial expression was very intresting. I couldn't help but get cocky. "Stop flirting with me, McCullers." She bumped her shoulders into me, my right hand was holding my phone with all my power. She smirked at me, I still had my arm the one holding my phone around her. No way I'm going down without a fight, two can play her lately flirty fun game. It was amazing how much has changed between us in such a short notice, we were almost daily touching, goodmorning - goodbye - hello - goodnight kisses and she wasn't afraid to ask for my help even if it maybe was not that nessecary. Walking hand-in-hand on the streets, her legs draped over my lap when watching tv. Her way of telling me she ain't scared no more of her everlasting what if's. I've been good in counting time maybe she's too, maybe she got alarmed realizing it's our third week together, only two more weeks are certain. Emily seemed to feel good about this, to be honest her change can be a bit overwhelming for me. I thought I was ready for a faster pace. The naturalness amazed me even more.

 **Emily**

Paige has walked in and taken every aspect of my life over, and I like having her there. What I've been enjoying even more was waking up next to her. Also I learnt I had the talent of winding her up pretty fast which I loved to explore. "Stop flirting with me, McCullers." I bumped my shoulders in to her. "I'm fun. I'm all about fun." She said with a smirk. "Are you now?" I teased, I took a few more steps and Paiges legs touched the bed. "You yet have to prove that to me." I said, her breathing picking up. I straddled her lap without a second thought, her phone still the base of this, well let's say most of this. I have been holding back at first because I didn't know her, than because not wanting to get hurt. I've been replaying a lot in my head, things I want to say now to Mrs. Davis if I could. It all was really simple the answer was right there, we kissed more in Hawaii than the past two weeks here. I cared less of things to possible burst the bubble. The attraction was always our red thread, as soon as I laid eyes on her. Phone calls with Spencer may have helped too, she spoke to me about the red string of fate, two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers regardless of circumstances, it's magical. Unintented to break. Paige is my red flame. Still I was afraid, afraid of messing things up. I have to keep my control. I felt her hand tracing the spot where my tattoo is. I laughed of course she remembered. I heard her drop her phone, holding my arms preventing me go grab it. So she wants to play. My stomach started to growl, I blushed. Okay moment ruiner. She came closer and whispered in my ear. "We need a Hawaiian." Or maybe not. I gave her a quick kiss. And a second one, I pulled away to order the extra large pizza.

"So what you want to watch? The Notebook?" "Overrated." She waved her hand dismissively. "Pride & Prejuidice?" "Weak" "Right" I rolled my eyes. "Have you ever seen one of those movie?" I loooked at her disbelieving. "Okay. The Little Mermaid it is." I said.

 **Paige**

We've been watching the movie in silence, she was in my arms. Or shall I say she crawled into my arms with the sweetest smile after I saved her the last slice. I was giving the movie a real shot, from now on I have no idea what's going on. All I can think about is the scent from her hair, holding her, seen loosen her up from day till day. I notice the little things she does and like to read into them , now she's done hiding and out in the open. I'm unsure where to put my hands, seeing her more blunt confuses me. I knew where I stood, where do I stand now? I think about the conversation in the lockerroom, she told me we were a couple. She seems to want to get to know my dad, kind of pushing really. Would she do that if in two weeks it would be all done between us? Her head landed on my shoulders, only this touch I would already describe as electrifying. We both already have come a long way, sadness been a part of her heart for a long time. I know I can't make her happy and give her the world in one month, it might take a long time to achieve that for myself too.

The movie was a very interesting choice, Emily brought a lot of her Disney childhood DVD's with her, so I knew she still loves Disney. I don't know if she has chosen this one on purpose or not but I do know I relate more than ever to The Little Mermaid.. The mermaid claimed to be in love with the Prince after just seeing him, she didn't even know this man,yet she was willing to put herself on the line for Prince Eric and to marry him so quick. It got me thinking of my own words months prior than my wedding date, _why wasting any time if it's the one?_ "Do you think if you meet your soulmate you just know?" I think Emily was more stating something than asking, my views on this have changed over the years. Before recently I was sure my soulmate was in the same state as me, might be living in the same city all because the amount of proud out lesbians wasn't that high. Right now I don't even think a first date is necessary.

* * *

 **Paige**

"What are you wearing?! Aren't celebrities meant to have stylists?" Hanna left me standing astouned, I just opened the door and the crazy blonde made her way to my closet. Emily going our room in after Hanna. "I'm not a celebrity." I said a soon I entered the room. "What's happening?" As soon our movie is finished we got invited for a drink, Hanna was going to pick us up. I didn't bother changing, clearly not accepted. "No way Han, she ain't wearing that! She's not a single looking to mingle!" I had to smile at that. I enjoy hearing her like that. I changed into the approving outfit, black tight pants and a white V-neck shirt.

"Let's go Caleb is waiting!" "Woah Caleb?" "It's a double date, didn't I tell you?" Emily shrugged at me, something inside me feels not right knowing it won't be just the two of us out. I'm still learning about Emily and now I have to try to be myself around both of them plus my best friend will watch me closely.

"Dude calm down what are you so nervous about?" Caleb whispered. For I guess more comfy reasons we were seated in front of each other. "Said the man tapping his feet the entire time." He really was nervous, he must really like Hanna. What if they work out while Emily and I don't? "So how do I look?" Hanna was wearing a short black dress, she looked beautiful. I skipped Caleb underneath the table, a boy really can't do it on his own, can he? "You look nice." Caleb said in a not so convincing but nervous tone. "Well thank you. " She sounded pretty irritated, Emily saved the mood. As further the evening went the large smile appeared on my face I felt comfortable. Emily was smiling as well, looking at me every once in a while. "I don't believe Hanna and Caleb are enjoying themselves." I looked over at them and frowned, what's going on here? "You both invited us here to have fun but your faces seem to say 'worst evening of my life'." Emily gave me a knowing look. "Well Paige and I are together and on a date, so excuse us for acting like we're on." She moved her chair and walked over to the little stage where people were dancing not breaking eye-contact once.

"What's going on with them?" Talking was the main excuse for our bodies to get really close. "I don't know, I'll get us another drink I'll be right back."

 **Emily P.O.V.**

"All you have to do tonight is get along and pretend to like each other, well not really pretending I thought you did like each other? No instead sitting here like ducks." I sighed leaning on one of the chairs. I try anything to connect with Paige, inviting Caleb and Hanna who got it on previously was not the smart move I thought it would be. No embarassing stories coming up, childhood memories no teasing no silence breakers from them. Thinking about this, it really sounds stuipid. I feel lost, not knowing where I'm at with my feelings. Being alone with her reminds me how much I'm attracted to her, being less alone with her can give me a chance to know a part of her through Caleb that only friends do. Not only Caleb fails at that. "What the hell happened between the two of you anyway?" "Nothing happened." Caleb said smiling, Hanna's death glare says something else. If our friends don't get along, can we succeed? I decided to leave them and turn back to Paige. Someone's going to get hurt but it won't be me. I returned back to the bar's dancefloor. I approached her without thinking things true, I'm not competing for my wife's attention. I turn to see Hanna and Caleb watching this stranger dancing with Paige. I stood a meter away blood started to boil. Waiting for Paiges next move. Are the lonley nights or the insecurity becoming a problem, maybe she feels like she has every right to return touches. When I approached I realised who it was, Madison. I got behind Paige and put my hand on her hip, she turned around and flashed her cocky grin. I glared at Madison, draping the hand with my ring over Paiges shoulder in her friends direction. If I knew her story or their friendship story I might feel more secure. I got more confused when I saw Caleb and Hanna slow dancing next to us, they gained confidence I lost it all. I'm a ridiculous emotional mess. Pushing close, pushing back, spinning up and down like a yo-yo.

 **Sorry for the weird emotions in this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Emily**

I took a few more steps into the bathroom, I eyed Paige carefully. She motioned me to go outside. We've never been on our little balcony together we reached another first milestone. The cold air worked calming. "I wonder why we've never been out here." I said noticing her behind me. "Yeah I know, it's nice. Talk?" She asked. I nodded, not really in the mood for talking we have to much left unsaid. "Your head is spinning wild lately, no?" I laughed. "Yeah you could say that." She nodded, leaning over the balcony staring in front of her. I was copying her movements. "What makes you hot and cold?" I looked at her surprised, not really knowing where to go with that question. She flashed for the second time this evening her cocky grin. "What makes you come closer to me and what makes you push away so fast?" Her voice was soft and kind, it was her friendly voice. She always sounds this way when we talk seriously, it makes me talk honesty and always end up in long conversations. I started to think of everything in my head, what makes me doubt everything when it's going right. "I love you that you keep yourself in shape." Nicely put how much her body turns me on lately. "You're dependable, makes it easier to let myself go, you are spontaneous and put me first." I had to smile at the memory of her picking up the rose after her first day back in her work routine. "I'm attracted by your pleasant, positive attitude. Your ability to have nice conversations." She picked up at the teasing tone of my last words, her seeing shaking her head made me laugh. "Also you're very gracious and committed to me." The beautiful woman next to me had a blush on her face. "Thanks for your kind words." She dipped her head, the first thing I like to tell myself is reserved for me. "How do you feel about those things, I mean you say you like it but is that just to be friendly or saying something from friend to friend?" What are we? A question I have been avoiding for a while now, married for sure. Are we also a couple or not? The question that pulls me up. Things will point out itself eventually, that's what my mother said and I believe her only we can't rely on time. Two more weeks, and our cumpolsory contract is reached, two more weeks to find out if we have a future, two more weeks until the final decision in this experiment. "I think that considering love pulls me closer to you, the problem in that one is I can get blinded." We got silent, comfy silence. I started to shiver because of the cold. "I do have the desire to have something amazing together." She gave me a shy smile and made her way inside. Having a woman to settle down with should ease the pressure no? I worried in the beginning of my other halfs expectations, little did I know that my own would be the issue. She walked back in, a blanket over her shoulders. Standing next to me with her open arm, she invites me underneath the blanket pulling me close. "I'm lost." I admitted to my wife the one I can tell these things, I feel I can tell her anything when I want to know an unbiased opionion. I hope I'll be able to enjoy this side from her in the future, no matter where we ended up as an item. "That's okay."

 **Paige**

"That's okay." I like to be yours, that's where I stand. Real love is not an easy going thing that happens naturally. I have to keep everything that sounds real in mind. "I find myself appreciating your body too you know from time to time." It was true but still I don't feel like admitting this without a teasing tone to it. "And not only that one time when I walked into a pole because of your body." I meant to say this in my inside voice. She laughed like I told her a funny joke. "I love that feisty personality of yours." Clearly showed while me, suffering and tired felt like dying and she simply stated do two more lifts. "What else do you love?" She asked. "Oh are we playing a game now?" I grinned at her, she rolling her eyes showing a smile to light up the entire building. "Let's see if I find something else hmmm." She pouted, used her puppy eyes and that girl has me wrapped around her finger just like that. "I loved your little ice-cream experiment, love your long legs, your laugh, that you keep the house clean." Remembering the spotless house where she lived with her mother. I spaced out for a bit, her face told me to get real. I loved that. "It's the truth I swear." I placed a tiny kiss on the corner of her mouth, without more thinking I could some up more things. "I love your energy, the sound of your voice, your name your height." She rolled her eyes one more time together with a deep side. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it." I loved to tease her but there was more, telling her serious things can be fired back in horrible ways. "Okay Emily, I love your freckles above your eyebrow that appears when you're thinking hard or are annoyed. The fact you treat me lovingly from the first minute you're a very caring person, you always look me in the eye when I say something you like, I love that you love me with steadiness." I was on a roll with my emotions, I meant it all. But if this is happening I have to say it all. "Do you know what I hate? The way your behaviour changes, you act like you want to fall in love with me or are about to do so but the very next second there's nothing left. I hate that your prior relationships ended badly it's unimaginable for me how scarred you must be, I hate that you have to be scared about the possibility every new person you meet can leave. You feel as if you're going crazy you might show it too, I can say this I go crazy to. I know it's only a matter of time before I fall hard. And when I do, I don't want to let you go. I can't let you go but if it happens in the next two weeks I'm screwed." I avoided her gaze, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to say what I just did. I schocked myself with every word I said but still it's true. My question after the meeting with Mrs. Davis is still unanswered. Hugs are great, but kill you more than you would realize. "I like you and your little things I really do." I concluded. I pulled her even closer, letting my chin rest upon hers. "I don't mean to pressure you even more, I just like it clear. I guess you deserve that." I felt a tear on my arm that wasn't one of mine. I was holding her tight, the night was still young, we didn't need sleep this is more important. I try so hard to keep the fire burning but it will get harder and harder if nothing will be returned. Emily shifted, she lifted her head up and smiled at me, she pulls me closer and kisses me. "You are an incredible woman Paige. I'm very lucky to have this all with you as my wife." That was the nicest thing she could've said right in this moment. I leaned in and kissed her, this kiss is a real rollercoaster of emotions.


	17. Chapter 17

**Paige**

My father who isn't really supportive of his only childs sexuality will get the attack of his life. How will he welcome my wife? I was his pupil, he was proud of me. He bragged about my swimming about my grades, about my politeness. He made me sound superior, he said I was above my classmates. Meaning you're a good kid for staying in your room and not experiencing dating, alcohol, partying basically having young fun. I cried between swim practice and studying, between waking up and go to school. I cried because I felt alone, not because of my dad because of myself. Chosing a lonley life in my youth sounded better than a hated one by your father. But boy how bad I wanted to find out my true feelings, this is what brings me here. With Emily. We were clingy since last evening, we fell a sleep hugging, held hands at lunch and while driving here, not speaking much just the need to feel each others presense. I rang the door bell, not letting go of Emilys hand. I didn't bother to call him beforehand, right now I hope when he opens the door he will be polite towards Emily. I was squeezing Emily's hand tight, the sound behind the door became louder. "I admire your courage." He spatted, smelling like alcohol. My father took a step towards us blocking me from going in the house. My father may not be welcoming us but he ain't the kind of man to disrespect his family by shouting or slamming doors. "What can I do for you?" He snapped at me and glanced over to Emily, disgust in his eyes. I felt Emily squeezing back. "How can you bring her here Paige?" I could've come on my own, I feel stronger knowing I'm not here on my own. I felt hit in the gut, I felt ashamed for my dad. "Mr. McCullers, I'm Emily F-" "Young woman I'm not interested." His angry eyes are directed at me, I felt like exploding. He was saying through his eyes how dissapointed he is, dissapointed that I didn't know better. The grip on my hand was still strong, she seemed very strong too as she tried to approach my father one more time. He didn't say anything, he simply shook his head. I didn't know what to do, I felt paralyzed. It was only for a moment before he stepped backwards standing in the door opening. "I won't agree to this." He said. "I don't want to be a part of this. Open your eyes Paige. This woman is an intruder." "I understand your disinclination." Her eyes weren't leaving my fathers. "But this marriage is as real as any other one." She turned to me, I saw a flinch of love in her smile. I believe she's not doing this only for bringing me closer to my father, but for us too. A step on the way in our long road. I want to pull her in my arms and not letting her go for hours. I noticed his hand on the door handle, he was about to block us out for good, wanting us not to come back not ever. I don't know what I can do to bring the peace back in his heart.

I'm the cause of his anger. He looked exhausted, maybe that's the reason he's holding on to the door handle to keep himself on his feet. "I don't want you in my life." He sounded like he just declined a business offer. My eyes were wet, tears threathened to roll down my face. I swallowed the lump in my throat. It felt like my dad had just broken up with me. It does hurt, even if I'm on my own in a little while Emily will be an important part of my history. "Please." I pleaded. I wanted to come inside, go through old photos, show her my room tell her all the stories of things on my four walls like we did in hers and come back downstairs for a family dinner, just like what Pam had done for us after only two weeks. "I'm sorry Paige." He smiled. He was smiling, I felt punched right in the stomach. "I can't let you in." He still hasn't acknowledged Emily in his words. "Why not?" The tears were rolling heavier down my face. He stared at me blankly. He knows I know why. If he lets us in it's saying I support gay marriage, I feel my self control fading. "One dinner right now, you can chose where. Seperate cars so you can leave whenever you want to." She wasn't pleading, she didn't have to she sounded strong and confident.

 **Emily**

I tried to direct the conversation in a friendly direction. I was curious about this man, he didn't care about me it seemed. I was surprised when I heard about todays activity, I'm happy she wanted to do this. I was so sure it wouldn't be bad, it's bad. I'm not bowing down. I'm allowed to get to know my second family, my wife needs her family in her life what if we in the future have children. They can't grow up without a single grandfather. Children? I shook my head, dismissing my thoughts. Her dad doesn't participate much, a few words here and there mainly concentrating on his food. "I think we're done here for today." Her father said to me. Like he was doing me a favor. Is it really my fault or was Paige right in the lockerroom, I'm just an excuse? He did say the words done for today, hope is still here. He stood up, so did Paige. He let a quick smile appear, it was very quick it was gone in a blink of the eye. "Thank you for bringing her here." He said to me with a firm voice. He was happy to see Paige, not me. And I didn't care about that at all, I was right for a part, he did want his daughter in his life. Only if he knew today was Paiges idea.

Without a second glance in my direction he left the restaurant. Atleast he sat through dinner and paid for the three of us. That's a little thing that meant much, also for Paige I saw it in her eyes. She brushed her hand over mine her face full of relief. I'm not done with today, I have to bring the smile back on her face. "What now?" She asked. "Now we leave him alone for a while, give him time." Last night and the entire day replaying back in my head. I won't confess to her that some of his words did cut through me, I won't. She would apologize over and over and that's not what I want. I can't give her a perfect family I understand that she can't neither. Together we can create something new. "I'm proud of you." I leaned over giving her a kiss. "I'd give anything to talk to my dad. You give me comfort with this, how insane it may sound it's true."

* * *

 **Emily**

I hope I'm wrong about the way I feel about her. I wanted to drive home so Paige could relax and so I have something that distracts me. The emotions were still heavy from last night, we both didn't plan such a conversation late at night. Our drive back last night was silent, we went home after a few dances. Not said a word about the intrudor. I've been helding certain thoughts and emotions inside for a while until now, I don't want to keep spinning I want answers and be done with it. The ride now was also silent, not really knowing what to say to each other however words aren't needed, her hand upon mine on the steering wheel speaks so much louder still I want to ask her something. Maybe I need a little more time with her, maybe it wasn't her intention to send cold energy my way. Not really needing an answer I just asked. "Paige, can I ask you something?" I wanted to know how well she knows Madison, if they knew each other before the Olympic team 2012 since she mentioned prior she's from here too. Paige turned to face me in her seat, she looked at me closely. "Yes anything Emily." "Are you and Madison close? I have seen her now twice already so you must be good friends." She looked at me calmy. "I'm sensing that's not really the question you want me to answer." I shifted in my seat a little, searching for words in my head carefully replaying time. "We have slept together."

I clenched my jaw, kept my eyes in front of me, my hands having a strong grip on the steering wheel. That was indeed more of an answer I was looking for, doesn't mean I actually wanted to hear it. Calm down Emily you don't want to end breaking up over this issue. My issue in fact. I stay cool above all i'm the one sharing her life. "Well you should do whoever you want." I cope with news by teasing about it, only this was the worst teasing I could do. This wasn't teasing, this was "Jealous?" I hit the brakes and looked at her. I felt ambushed through my own words. I could deny as much as I wanted, the pang in my eyes betrays me anyway. "Don't make me jealous then." She laughed. "It was one time, you know mingling at a part means flirting." Where there's proud there's jealousy, I guess Madison may feel just the same. "Long time ago?" I tried to get my cool back. "Pull over." She demanded and I felt obliged to do so. I just had pulled over when she was already kissing me roughly. "I never did this with her no matter how long I've known her. And don't inted to. It was between Shana and our day." It took a moment for me to take her words in, she already had applied when they slept together. That's what she's saying right? To me it doesn't feel like she regretted the fact she had to marry someone else no my puzzle is complete. Paige had already made up her mind. "By the way she smells not half as good as you." Madison wants Paige.


	18. Chapter 18

**Emily**

The sunlight fell on my face, it just turned 7AM. The space next to me empty, I hear sounds coming from the early riser in the bathroom. I barely slept last night, not only last night. "If you sleep bad maybe you should consider sleeping in a seperate bed for a while to see if that's part of the problem." What Aria said made sense, still waking up without Paige by my side feels wrong, waking up starting the day by a little touch of her skin has become part of my routine. I swallow deep at the sight of the swollen eyes of my best friend who came crawling on my bed. We laid side by side for a few moments holding her, Paige walked in with breakfast. Aria reached out to Paige to thank her, sobbing her shirt. "Don't go all soppy on me, Montgomery." It was a moment I would cherish for a long time, it felt right now that this was the real life a good relationship with my girl and my friends. I couldn't help but yawn. "I'm sorry for disturbing your night rest." "No problem Aria you're always welcome." I could see the genuine smile in Paiges eyes when she spoke those words. Aria came knocking at our door at 2AM, not without a warning though Paige and I heard the screaming through the thin walls. After a few hours of listening to Aria sobbing we fell a sleep in the bed, Paige took the couch. Saying she didn't mind at all, she needed a friend close. It took me right back at our wedding day when I requested to sleep alone in the big double bed. Last time Aria was here and now this, it sends clear and strong singals towards me. What Paige and I share right now, it won't always feel like this. Warm tears rush down my cheek, my stomach dropped. "He said get out." The sentence we've been hearing all night, sobs through the words. A marriage falling apart right in front my eyes, I never noticed something was off. I have been over thinking everything I can't help it. Fighting and loving are so close, I have to give more I need to get deeper if I want to be Paiges keeper.

 **Paige**

After breakfast Aria cried herself back to sleep, Emily and I closed our eyes in front of the sunday morning programmas on tv. "We have to help them." A sleepy voice made me open my eyes. "I'm not sure Em, I don't know what we can do. I don't know Ezra at all." I saw a little smile creep on her face, I didn't understand why until she looked at me and said smiling "Em." I blushed when she called me out on that, it just slipped out. I love the name Emily it suits her well, her allowing me to call her Em makes me warm inside. It's another little thing that makes her mine. "I just can't believe Ezra cheated." "We can't help them Em, the only thing we can do is be there if they need us." "You're right I know that, but I just can't do nothing you know. I want to give him a little piece of my mind." I held her a little tighter, knowing where she's coming from. She needs to let her emotions out too, that's why I'm here. "How do you suddenly end up in bed with someone else?" I sighed, the subject of broken trust, broken marriages, cheating isn't something I want to discus. She let out an angry sigh. I thought of the way I told her about Madison and I, mingling at a party means flirting. She understood what I was trying to say, well I thought so right now I'm not so sure. Bad timing or not we almost have no time more, with that in the back of my head I told her the next need-to-knows that were resting on my brain. "I hope this doesn't make you angry, I want to confess something else Madison related." Emily looked at me, motioning me to go on. "Madison had a boyfriend when we hooked up." There was a moment of silence, the news sank in. I tried my best to read her eyes, she ain't mad no reason to since it happened before her and me. "She cheated with you." The news sank in. "Cheaters don't cheat once." My anger was growing, this was not the intented direction for us conversation to take. "NO! Listen to me, I'm not a cheater. I've never cheated in my life on someone well technically I have with her on her boyfriend but I never would do that really never. She kept giving me signals that night and I just ended things with Shana.." She held her hand up, I stopped immediately. "I want you to know a lot about me, especially the bad things since you have to decide soon if you want to be with me or .." She raised her hand again. It was clear Emily was trying to calm herself down. I didn't know what my next move should be, silence, a little touch, say more, hugging, ... In a moment like this you feel how less you know a person. Everything in my life is back being unbalanced.

Soon we heard more noice at our door, Specer and Hanna stormed in our bedroom crawling next to Aria. It would be amazing to be a part of this group of friends. Emily stood silently watching her friends, me keeping my gaze on her. I really want to drag her away and talk some more. I checked my phone Caleb. Wow everyone is up early on a sunday it seems. I grab my coat and leave without saying a thing, I only look in her eyes.

 **Emily**

"Men and their stuipid penis!" Hanna sounded very angry, taking us all by surprise. Shock came over me when her eyes were filled with tears too. "The fact we slept together had no impact. He didn't call. He walked out of my bed and out of my life, the asshole." "Who?" Spencer was raging, Aria was holding Hanna close. And I felt broken. "I don't even know why." She couldn't bear to say the guys name, she mouthed it to Spencer. My heart rate picked up when I read the name Caleb. Paiges best friend Caleb. The guy who didn't help me the other night because he screwed my best friend. The best friend who must have known her moment with Madison, the weak attempt of making it less awkward by slow dancing with Hanna falls into place now. Now I know the thruth, what am I going to do about it?

 **Paige**

"I'm afraid she won't look at me the same again." I drank my coffee trying to solve the hurt puzzle in my head. "Madison will always be a reminder of that stuipid mistake, and now for Emily too." I sighed. "Emily reminds Madison too of certain things you know." I looked up at Caleb for the first time this morning. "Emily is a painful reminder." Still not catching up and utterly confused he continued. "Emily stole her life. She stole her wife." "Why would she even think that? Why are you saying this? What do you know?" The one question after the other came in a beat out my mouth. What's with Calebs behaviour anyway, is he picking sides when not needed? "I talked to Sydney the other night, things seem to get much for her. You picked a stranger over her. A stranger, not knowing if she would be worth all the trying and sharing. She's hurt." I shook my head this was bullshit. "She's straight and it was a hook-up. You know this." I took a sip of my coffee probably a bad idea I'm already to pumped up. "I slept with Hanna." I needed another moment to process this ugly morning. "Do you love her?" "I got jealous of Madison and her disdain over Emily. Clearly jealousy. Since she's Sydneys roommate I used her to pry some information. I don't know if her feelings are pure but she does want you to get rid of Emily, I'm not sure you're the price she wants." Hearing this is like a huge weight fell upon my shoulders. "You have feelings for Madison?" What am I going to do about this? "How does that make you feel P?" I nodded for a minute, I felt bewitched. "I think I already have the answer." He threw some money on the table and stood up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Paige**

"Hey, you alone?" I walked back in our little place not sure what to expect. "Yeah, they didn't want to stay here." I nodded, took a seat next to Em in the kitchen. The silence was heavy, there was more then one elephant in the room right now. "But you did?" "Of course!" I was startled by the volume of her voice. "I told them to leave, I just couldn't stand it anymore. Spencer saying you and your crew are bad news. Caleb Hanna, Sydney and Ezra, we." "Wait what?" "I don't agree Paige." She rubbed my hand trying to comfort me. "No I mean what, Ezra and Sydney?" "Aria didn't want to say she knew who Ezra was with around you." How does it exactly feel when your world crashes around you? I'm pretty sure that's what's happening here. "Hanna was a jealous reaction of Caleb because he wants Madison and Madison wants you out of my life." Over the weeks our friends coming together was a good thing, when your worlds start connecting it only brings the two people in the middle closer now however our individual groups are falling apart not mentioning they hate the other group. "It's back to you and me trying and fighting huh?" "No. That's not our fault, we just have to focus on us. This all is messed up and unbelievable but it doesn't change where we stand." She laid her hand on my hand, telling me exactly what she's thinking. "Right now I don't mind to be back in our little bubble. That's the only place I have you for myself." I pulled her in a hug. She's right we're not in this yet we are. I hope she's honest and not saying this to make me feel better. "We still have my mother." She joked. My mind drifted to my dad, I quickly refocused on my current situation. I need to escape somewhere.

* * *

 **Paige**

"Paige." She puts the machine off, stared right in my eyes. Hers full of concern. "You're going to kill the machine if you keep going like that." "Isn't that what a trainer expects?" I snapped back at her. Her face full of hurt. I sighed and came down the treadmill. I took a step closer and threw my hands up, I felt done. "Emily." I slowly turned to look at her, hurt still on her face. "Okay this is enough." She took a huge step forward, her body touching mine. She kissed me full of passion, telling me everything I need to know. I kissed her back with everything I feel to get my message across as well in the only way we both feel is right. We've never done anything like this in public. To my surprise she wrapped her body around mine after she pulled away. I brush my hand through her hair, enjoying having her this close. "How are you really?" She tightened her hold on me as she took a step back to look at me. "I'm better, thanks." "I'm worried too." I know that's what she really wanted to say. She closed her eyes.

 **Emily**

I love how she makes me feel, whether we're kissing, touching or just in the same room. I love how my confidence has grown from being with her. I still argue with the being in-love part in me, but I can't deny my world would fall apart if she walks out now. If we can't finish one more week on an extreme high. I was stumbling not sure what to say. I've never poured my heart out or spoke my mind than in these past three weeks.

She got back on the treadmill more controlled this time, I observed her every move. I wonder if Paige feels my eyes looking at her, she's one of the most sexy charming and fun girls I've ever met. She's everything I wished for, she completes all the boxes. It's scary to know that for sure. I can't help but let my eyes trace all the way from her beautiful face to her ankles. Her tied hair, dark brown eyes, her desirable pink lips, her thanks-to -the-exercise bouncing breasts hidden under her blue sports bra, firma ass and strong legs. By the way she looks at me I can tell her answer will be yes. "I think I'm motivated to leave now." As a sportscoach people are always happy when the session is done only she's the first one to say it blunt like that. She does it often, that makes me laugh the most.

* * *

 **Emily**

The best thing about working with her is going home together. Enjoying watching her laying on the couch worn out while I can daydream more about her muscles and her impressive body always hidden under clothes. "Did you enjoy the session?" I made my way over her, pulled her legs up and draped them over my lap. When her feet were bare I couldn't resist giving something back with the best thing to do in this position that I can manage. A feet rub. "It was fun. I might attack the machine more often if this is alway my reward." I've grown to love her smirk on her face and her flirting.

The coldness in the room woke me up, Paige was still a sleep. No new messages from my friends, I try to wrap my head around it. It might be for the best we get left out the drama for a while. I put my arm around Paige which caused her to stir, I went for the goodmorning kiss on her lips. An assurance. She gently placed a kiss on my shoulder as she smiled contently. I carresed her face waiting for her to open her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily. "It's almost 6. I have to meet a client in an hour." She mumbled something still half a sleep as she turned around, her hand slipped over my waist pulling me closer, her head ending up on my breast. Ten more minutes wouldn't hurt. I bent my head to give a lingering kiss on her cheek, my hand brushing her arm half under the covers accidentally touching her stomach. She was still laying half on her side half on her stomach. I was always been the most touching and initiative taking person in any of my relationships, I don't know how Paige is in that way. It was always an unspoken rule between the two of us that physically nothing would happen during the first five weeks beside kissing and small touches. My attraction to her makes it hard, I sometimes fantasy about wandering hands on her body, wondering how she would taste. But what does it all mean? Is there room for more? "Mmmmm good morning." My touches must have stirred something in her, I felt her warm hand creep under my shirt. I couldn't help but let a gasp out of my mouth. My hand stilled so did hers, we kept resting in bed until my alarm went off. "I'll make us some coffee." I said, finally forcing myself out the warm bed. It was four weeks since I got married and since I moved out my mothers house.

My phone rang as I snuggled up in the couch under my blanket. I groaned when I had trouble reaching my phone from the table in front of the couch. I was happy with the effort I made to get it when I heard the familiar voice. "Hey Em, I have a meet in California this week. It was set up ages ago I forgot to mention it this weekend. You think you would be able to come along? You can come with us if your work allows it, or you can come on thursay when the meet is." I thanked her for asking, I appreciate she wants me there. I was waiting to see her swim competitive from the start. I felt sad when she couldn't stay on the phone, but with my new found energy I decided to make as many phone calls possible to remove appointments. The meet comes at the right time for both of us, she has no time to beat herself up at the one-week-away and final conversation with Mrs. Davis, being in California might be helping myself too.

* * *

 **My writing gets a bit influenced by the non-stop Paily hate I see appear on my twitter and I want to thank everyone in this Paily universe who likes what I'm writing thank you :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Paige**

We were going to California to win. To win in sports. Walking through the airport the heart shaped candy catched my eye, walking around at this airport going to a warm place where the same woman will be when I found myself in this same situation not that long ago. I was seated once again in the aisle, a young couple in my row. They were stealing kisses, feeding each other cookies, he gave her a rose it must be their first exciting holiday together. Over a little less than six hours I will be at my place in California, training getting in the zone for the meet in two days. Which means one more night without Emily, the first one being when we returned here from Hawaii. As soon we land I'm sending her a text, I can't wait to see her. It was not sad at all when she dropped me off at the airport, more like "Just go already so I can go home finish my work stuff and get on that plane too!" She will arrive wednesday evening and stay at the condo I have back there, I haven't been in California since the Shana break up. I remember it so clearly after graduation she walked up to me and said, "Let's do it. We're moving to Callifornia!" We packed our stuff and we went. Now I'm going back to California to swim an important meet, the fact Emily will be there at that very moment makes me nervous the most. It's something I've been waiting for my entire life to have someone cheering for me when I give all of me time after time in the pool. Someone who will still be proud of me when I don't succeed or feel as a failure. I know you can't think bad about the dead but the break up had to be done it was very bad for my health in the long run. "I'm not turning down the one thing I've been dreaming of all my life." The words are somehow still fresh on my mind, I wouldn't quit swimming not for anyone let alone for her. I'm happy to put that life behind me, Emily felt different from the start. She was thrown straight away in my life, in my job, dreams, my routine. She knows what she's in for, also thanking her job for that. I'm scared and nervous to understand what I wished for in my partner is what has been delivered to me, the impossible person to find has been found. _"I'm coming with you. "_ The words Emily sent me yesterday after she made some calls. For me I understood once more that that was the right call, her enthousiam made it clear for me she means it. She could've decided to stay home and not see me for a few days, now she's coming soon to the place I'm headed for. I see this as one more shot, not one more shot to reach the next part in swimming but in love. Saturday. This saturday, we'll be married for five weeks, if one of us says no it's over. One yes can't win, one no can. I know my answer I think she does too that's why I won't say anything I don't want to be stepped on my heart, altough if she says no it will happen. It's not that she's leading me own, we're living the married life as best as we can. Only certain things would feel as a total lie if she wants to end this all.

Her dazzling smile, I will never be able to turn that down. I like the entire new life I've started. I didn't sleep on the flight, instead I was writing texts to my dad, Sydney and Caleb. Writing and rewriting, trying to compose a decent text for me to send to them once the plane landed at LAX. I don't want them to think I'm running from them. The text to Emily is still unchanged _"I can't wait to see you. xx P."_

 **Emily**

I look out at the window, I try to picture what I'll be seeing in California. It's been a while since I've been there. I'm going to California! The excitement flows through my entire body, I'm the most nervous about seeing the pool and everyone going at it. I've been avoiding that kind of place since my injury. I always thought the memories wouldn't be good ones but now I will make a new memory. A new Paige memory, another first milestone for us. My heart jumps every time when I realize my life in fear has been turned into happiness. That part will always be in me but it feels like it's gone. I never looked out this window this long before, never admired the view like it deserves. I took a deep breath, my body seemed to understand that my new life has begun without even realizing it. It all went so fast, four weeks have flown by like wind. All my things are packed, ready by the door waiting for me to get on the road. Still I have to wait one more day, clients that I couldn't remove to another day have been all put on this day, and a few tomorrow morning. I got straight home packing after I dropped Paige off at the airport, I had to take some action with all this buzzing energy in me. It will be a long working day, it will all be worth it tomorrow evening.

* * *

 **Paige**

In the evening my team and I went to check it all out, I swam a few laps to warm up. The image of the young swimmers waiting for me to take a picture is the only thing I see right now. They were seniors hoping to get a swimming scholarship. I was sorry to hear the brown haired girls story, I was sorry because I connected with her, it was all to familiar. A dad who pins all his hope on his daughter, the daughter who's proud to be that good in something, kept on training because the sport was the only true bond that she and her dad shared. I felt special when I got into Stanford, it was amazing to see how proud my dad was until you some day wake up and the dream ends. The older you get the more you realize you need other things in life too. The best known struggle. I like to think we've worked it all out now, swimming was always something I did until he made it who I am. I couldn't get out, I didn't want to because he was so proud of me. The day of today I still bleed chlorine and I think I always will. I want a unmistaken bond with my dad, I play with the thought of confusing him less showing him who I really am by maybe retiring early and focus on my family. With a woman. That's who I am. I finally found something that can beat the happiness when I receive a medal. The Olympics were the ulimate high for me, I stood on that podium all camera's on me in the middle of the second and third best of the world. I got up from my bed and went through all the movies I forgot to take back with me. It was like faith had a say in it, I decided to go with the only Disney movie I own and happened to left behind here. If saturday goes like my heart, I might have to have a big heart to heart conversation with my Team, Staff and my dad. If not, I have to push myself even more to get a second high experience at the next Olympics.


	21. Chapter 21

**Paige**

I'm glad to see the indoor pool arena isn't crowded. Two pools, two hot tubs a sauna, many showers, the smell of chlorine everywhere. Not forget to mention that it's crazy hot in here. I recongize some of the girls of Team USA who I will be competing against, fully aware more can show up I keep my distance from them to not get distracted more to say, if Madison would be here. I had forgot about the fact she could be here too, Emily clearly not. It was the first thing she asked me this morning if she would be here. Seeing her again was wonderful, we fell in small talk everything was so naturally. We fell a sleep talking and laughing cuddled up against each other. Right now I have to prove myself towards everyone. I need air, the deck feeling uneven under my feet. I get a nasty look from the girl in line 3, I brush it off and go in full concentration mode. I doubted for a second to look over to Emily, I was happy that I did she calmed me. She hold my gaze, I winked at her hoping she got my message. _"This one's for you."_ Praying I deliver now. I'm not sure I can do it, but I have to take it now. I stared at the water for a full minute until we had fifteen seconds left. I got ready, spacing out once again. I draw a deep breath in, happy to smell the chlorine. It's between the chlorine, the walls and me now.

 **Emily**

Paige is in line 2 waiting for the start sign in fifteen seconds. My hearts beating faster as everyone got silent waiting for the start sign. Oh my god. My heart pounds like crazy, I draw in long breaths following every movement in line 2. I suck in air. My stomach rolls. Jeezus McCullers, what are you doing to me. "Come On Paige!" A tall guy behind me was cheering. I turned around wanting to know if he knew her. "I live at the complex where she stays at when she's here. She's one of the best right now." He was beaming with pride, didn't look at me while speaking his eyes on line 2. "How do you know Paige?" He asked me while my eyes were scanning Paige. I only realize now how I know her. "She's my wife." I never had a bigger smile than I do now. That winner over their, she's my wife. I couldn't stop laughing, it was the best thing ever. It's the pride I feel when she reaches the wall first. She's my wife. Somehow I still see this an amazing experience, it feels so good at times I forget this is something not solid. Everyone erupted in cheers, she won she was first. I tried to steady myself, I felt ecstatic. Our eyes met once again, I feel the heat coming off her. Not only because of the effort she just made, another kind of heat too. Her eyes turned into diamonds, I'm suddenly aware that people were making their way out. I got in a room backstage, waiting for her to come out. My heart was still skipping beats, I jumped on her as soon she catched my eye. I placed quick kisses all over her face making her giggle. "My baby won." I mumbled against her skin. She put me down, we were standing very close. I still feel her warm skin underneath my fingertips. My breasts are practically pressed against hers. I feared I said something wrong, said the wrong word. All of the sudden her hands are in my air, on my face, on my lower back, the kiss doing no good for her heat. I don't know what just happened, both still breathing hard as a space comes between us. She got called and left the room. My eyes relenting to open, my breathing was still coming in.

I expected her to brag during her interviews, she didn't she was blushing instead with every compliment that they threw her way. She's shy and impressed herself that she's that good. So I will brag for her at every chance I get. It was a happy place, a colorfull room where we were celebrating. She wraps an arm around me and doesn't let go. She gets close to me and says in my ear, "Would you like to spend more time here? Away from everything you and me here?" Right now I fail at thinking clear when it comes to my future. "You've got a chance to qualify for the Olympics, nothing is going to jeopardize that." "I'm not worried about that." She sounded very confident. "You should." I surprised myself how cold that sounded, her arm was still wrapped around me only more loose than a second ago. Two more days. The little hope she has might been taken away right now. She's wearing skinny jeans, her favourite whit V-neck top and a jeans vest. Even in these clothes she looks like a real athlete. "Thank you for being here, Em." I remember looking in the stands in High School, seeing my friends and occasionally my mother cheering. They were always yelling at me and ready to pick me up when I dissapointed myself. It just makes me happy to see my girl in the pool, no bad memories holding me back as I feared. Things were relatively quiet, we managed to get away early. We were in California and I hadn't got the chance yet to see the ocean, we took the car and drove to the beach watching the waves. "What about that sleeping on the beach? We didn't do it." "Sleeping on the beach is fine with me." I smiled. I didn't care if we would do it or not, the fact she remembers is once again the greatest thing. Santa Monica is hot and sticky, on the beach it's ideal. Laying here right now, makes me not wanting to go home but of course I have to. Going back home will be poor torture, how can you decide now the rest of your future? Let alone someone elses future. Paiges hands are tucked under my legs, a very broad smile on her face.

 **Paige**

"Tell me something about yourself." She suddenly asked, I was caught off guard. "What?" "Anything about you." I was lost in thoughts searching something embarassing still okay to share. "Well when I first got facebook I had a crush on this girl, I wanted to creep on her profile well I thought I typed her name to find her profile. When I hit the button it seemed my new status was her name." "Oh god you dumbass!" Emily rolled her eyes laughing. "Yeah pretty stuipid. Tell me about something you did because of a crush." The little smile faltered, I added only if you want to. She assured me it was okay. "I thought Alison had a crush on me, later it seemed she was just trying to get back at me because I was weak and a doll for her to play with. She was always flirting with guys and making me feel good at the same time. She did mean things that were wrong, I never got over her. She broke my heart and I broke hers when I made it clear I was done with her, eventually she became my first girlfriend and than ..". "She died." Emily simply nodded. "I'm sorry. It's not the kind of story you asked for." "Your life is the story I want to hear, Em." She nudged me in my side, saying how cheesy I am. "You've experienced loss many times and yet you're the strongest person I know. So many things to live for, maybe if you agree with me we can start again together." By saying something like that I was putting my heart on the frontline. I promised myself not to say anything, she knows what I think, I simply can't handle not knowing anymore. "I want to know that it's okay to believe, so I can let my guard down." Her voice sounded so fragile. "I don't want to be afraid of myself no more." My heart sank, I was hearing things like "I thought I was ready, it's clear I'm not." It's a voice inside my head, one I try to shake out. "What we did was so different but the strength of believe was the same." Instantly as the sentence ended my heart was infused with doubts and uncertainty. Last time I couldn't hold on any longer we had this talk on the balcony of our place right now I don't have the energy to start something like that no more. We were going back to Philly in the morning and Saturday I'll know. Will we stay married or are we divorcing. Not everyone can accept being single, I am more of a relationship kinda girl.

* * *

 **Paige**

"Hello Paige, Emily come in. It's nice to see you both. Let's skip the talking and go straight to the main question. Who is willing to go first?" My gaze dropped to my shoes, my palms getting sweaty. "Well there's no room for interpretation here." I still refused to look up, I saw a box open as Emily continued. "You don't." She miled at me as she said those two words, I wanted to look up and smile back but the box was stealing my attention. "But I do." The box was been laid down, ready for something to put inside of the box. "I want to get divorced." As soon she said her final words everything went blank in front of my eyes, my heart was being ripped out of my chest and put in the box. I heard it close as Emily spoke her final words to me. "The good news is, nothing can happen to your heart now. It's safe." Everything went black.

I drummed my fingers on the armrest as the plane landed. I undid my seatbelt before we were allowed to, I brushed the sleep out of my eyes. I couldn't wait to get a cab, I rushed through the airport we made the first in line to pick up our luggage. I had to keep my mind clear, it was just a dream it was just a dream. I've been repeating those words the entire way home. I had to surpress a sigh, I can make it one more day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Paige**

Home sweet home or a place where you come to rest your head between chapters of your life. The condo back in California never felt like a home, not when I'm there by myself or with someone I care about. This place in the suburbs of Philly, close to Rosewood can become a home with the right touches. I'm not sure if I want to stay here if that could be an option, however you turn this it still has a lot of negativity inside. A home should be a happy place, a home where Emily would love to go to, it used to be her parents house since the passing of her dad it's not a home anymore to her just bricks with a lot of memories. Screw thinking about happy families, it's not something I had. I'm more familiar with things falling apart. I can't let this poisoning my mind I have to focus on tomorrow and get all the facts right. Well, what I think the facts are. If I want to or not I'm more stressed around Emily since we made our way back from sunny Cali, since I dozed off on the plane dreaming about being in Mrs. Davis office, with a box slightly ajar that opened everytime a little bit more in cue with Emily's words. All coming to an abrupt end when my hearts been ripped out of my chest and kept safe in the box forever. It was a horrible dream, I'm pretty sure I've been running around like a wide-eyed zombie since then refusing to close my eyes after that. My phone buzzed reminding me of another person in my life who is having problem with finding a house a home. My dad, it's the first time since he reached out to me since that day. He congratulated me on my win, nothing more just congrats. I'd like to escape for a while and go back to my apartment in the city, I lived there for so long after my dad kicked me out."You break the rules, you're out." He had been so arrogant and confident, no pain in his voice, no regret later on. It was like he kicked me out of Team McCullers, that it was a Team not a family. It took me a while to get back on track, not finding comfort in being the star swimmer of my University Team until I connected the simple dots. I had to take back what's mine no matter what it took. After years and years of hard work a family isn't still mine, but for once I'm very close to having a new one. I can't let that slip trough my fingers like water. No flood will wash over me this time. Period.

 **Emily**

Once we got back home I got upset as reality sunk in, tell me what else is new. Being happy when she touched the wall first made me more upset. I feel guilty for trying to stroll her friends and father along with us. Today is the one more day I wished for to settle things, I'm really conflicted by everything. She makes me happy and sad. Am in love with her? No. Can I fall in love with her? Yes. Will I? I don't know. I'm supposed to feel something now, a single indication in a certain direction. I must have a right or wrong feeling by now. My friends are on me all the time asking what's going to happen, I can't discuss this with them I want to but I can't I have to do this on my own. When we got home I locked myself up in the bedroom for a few minutes wrapped the blanket around me and stared at the white cold wall. I panicked bacause we were so close, I'm getting attached too soon like always and than something happens leaving me crushed and empty-handed once more. So I was having this small panick attack about Paige, it all hit me at once and I freaked out. Later when she knocked on the door asking if I wanted to eat something, I felt more conflicted when I opened the door she makes me feel a lot at the same time. She's overwhelming. I have been doing things that's so unlike me I've been changing. I'm done with crying I wept my fresh tears away and looked at Paige who's still eating toast, she was smiling. She looked so tired, she has been awake for hours not going to sleep once. I decided to go for it and climb on her lap, not saying anything just enjoying the comfort and the silence. I looked around the place for the first time I noticed we didn't put up any pictures still it felt homey these past weeks. "Being happy isn't a bad thing even if it doesn't last." The last words my mother said on the phone. Her wisdom was something I needed. She's right, I know what I have to do. I need to stop playing a victim, our marriage hasn't started out smooth but those marriage last the longest, don't they? The fact that we are bound by contract will make it easier to sink into obligation and forget about being intentional, that's what I've been doing. It's like I'm finally seeing the light with every word I think.

They asked me what I wanted, they asked her what she wanted. What I wanted was what I felt I needed, basically we needed each other. Is that need still what we want? I can't ask my wife. I know she wants me, I know this part is easy for her, I know she's the most nervous ever because of me. Because of my answer. If one of us says no it's no. Over and out. She always treated me, us as there's no difference with other couples. I have to do this, five weeks as a married woman have gone by. I walked around the room, folding my arms. What if I say no? Coming back to this place, packing my bags and back to my mothers house. In the past my relationships ended abrupt sometimes in the most awful ways, I was the one left behind time after time. Now I would have done the heartbreaking, now I would be the one destroying a shared future. Paige. Since I met you for the first time I had a wife. You were there before I could acknowledge you, us. If I walk away now it says "No one will love you as much I never did." I can't lie to her, the experts and myself either.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the Divorce or Stay Married one :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Emily**

"How does it feel standing here?" We entered the building in the city where we both waited separately, where we afterwards greeted our guests. In a moment we will talk to Mrs. Davis at the very spot where we said "I do." "I can't believe it's here already, time really does fly." We took a deep breath and walked inside, we thanked each other in the car, squeezed hands kept it all on a down low. We walked inside, two empty chairs in front Mr.s Davis. Immediately we sat down, bodies away from each other. The silence stretched between us, I'm ready to burst.

"So this is the big question. Do you want to stay married or get a divorce? Paige what's your decision?" Mrs Davis directed her question to Paige first, her behaviour tells me she isn't happy with this. Not willing to go first to put her heart out there without knowing if I would step on it or cherish her heart. Wouldn't she deep down know?

"Marriage ain't easy I know that so I knew this wouldn't be easy but to me we made it easy. I look at this experiment as a guide for the rest of your life, and the person I'm with is definitely worth all the trying. To me this is very easy. I want to stay married."

"Emily what's your decision?"

"I tried to see the positive in everything, I had times where I felt disappointed and unsure of everything. At the same time I feel that we have been positive and supportive of each other yet we haven't faced the big issues yet.." In the corner of my eyes I saw Paige looking right in front of her, so did I. Mrs. Davis interrupted me. "So Emily what's your decision?"

"I want to take the chance, I want to give this a shot. I want to stay married." I smiled as the words rolled out of my mouth, I grabbed Paige's hands, she was beaming. I leaned in to give her a few kisses, this felt so good. We decided to give this the real timeless chance that every marriage deserves, I want to feel how it is when the time-pressure is off the table to let everything come how we feel not because we have to because we run out of time. My feelings aren't there yet but we do have a connection, a bond there. It would be stupid to quit she's genuinely one of the coolest people I have ever met. I do have started to see the reasons why we have been put together, all I can say is I have been blessed.

After receiving beautiful gushing words from Mrs. Davis we walked back to the car, not getting there without stopping every few steps to pull each other in a hug. "Where are we going from here, Em?" She asked. "Home?" She shook herhead. "I don't want to go back. Can we stay in the city? We can celebrate with champagne or I can take you somewhere on a date." I went with the latter, we ended up in a busy bar, we sat somewhere in the back because the place was packed we shared one chair. She had such a glance over her which was so beautiful to see, we were laughing and talking through the noise of the people singing on stage. It was karaoke night, I used to avoid these kind of placed in my other life not anymore I felt safe and relaxed. Being pulled on stage was no longer the worst thing that could happen. To be honest I want to get up there not to sing but to scream "May I present to you my brand new wife."

 **Paige**

I had been kind and loving to her and had treated her as well as any spouse could have treated a new wife. She had been fantastic to me. I do wonder if we would stay stuck in the place where we live. I'm grateful to continue together, we are not in the same place where most newlyweds are at this time but Emily is the only thing that makes us equal. We didn't tell our friends, we didn't tell anyone else yet what today brought. In a way I don't feel I have to let them know, it's so strange calling someone with the message _"Hey I'm still married."_ It's not that it went bad for a while, the time pressure and the uncertainty got the better of us which I think is normal. Where do we go from here? A question I wanted to ask in both scenario's, now she said I do all over again my answer to this question is a house of our own. I feel uncomfortable going back to place we rented together.

I love this karaoke place it's where my friends and I used to go every weekend during Senior year, in the beginning it was a lot of fun. The same feeling I have at this moment. The woman on stage now finished her Frozen song, the crowd applauded loudly. "I think you have what it takes to be a brilliant karaoke performer." I teased in her ear. She rolled her eyes at me sipping her drink. "Come on , my karaoke problem is that I need a duet partner." I used the best puppy eyes I could manage. She finished her drink in one sip. "Let's karaoke!" I laughed surprised, from the moment I got up she already had us next on the list. "You want us to sing P!nk?" I was wrong earlier today, this one is the main surprise of the day. She grinned down at me as she started to break out in dance as the beat started. I couldn't sing the song as right as I wanted to Emily had me in an constant laugh. She was really showing off tossing the mic from the other hand in the other. The song finished, also we got applauded very loudly. "Say what now." She looked at me and made her way off stage after doing an drunk mic-drop.

* * *

 **Emily**

We rode back to the apartment deciding that was safer to do so. Once again I woke up wanting to close my eyes again finding the dream. I thought I was living the dream until Paige bluntly spoke her mind after making me breakfast in bed. "I think we should live separately." I was shocked hearing this. "You're just scared because this is new, it will pass I promise." I tried to change her mind, how long has she been taking this into account? "I think we should date, enjoy our fresh relationship. Not for too long I don't want us to drift apart just for a while. It might be good to miss each other and maybe it will help us you know? And after a while you can move in here, we can have a house of our own, what you desire." She placed a kiss on my cheek, I was thinking hard about this. Would it be a smart move? Out of sight out of mind. "Are you okay? Are you mad? What's on your mind? Are we okay?" She was stressing taking my silence in a bad way. "I'm scared we will go backwards if we do so. I'm not mad just thinking we shouldn't do that. But if you're okay, I'm okay." I entangled our fingers, placing a kiss on hers. "Can't I come and stay here at the weekends?" I asked with hope in my voice. "We can if that's what you prefer." She said. "Okay then okay. Are we okay on this?" I still tried to be careful not to push anything. She paused a moment before answering, "Yes. Totally okay with this." I sniffeld and tried to smile.

"Yes Emily I do take you and our sleepovers on the weekends." She said with a husky voice. I slapped her with my pillow. The weight was lifted from my chest and I finally felt better. She pulled me in a passionate kiss. I felt good about where we left things. I focus on feeling her on my skin, not trying to think about going home, back to my mother if she wants a married happy woman on her own back in her house.


	24. Chapter 24

**Emily**

After talking a while on the phone, I started to get a bit frisky couldn't help but tease so one thing led to another and suddenly I fell sound asleep the day had finally caught up with me. It had been a long day, emptying the small apartment helping move some furniture back to Paige's place, taking my stuff out bring it back here, keeping Paige here as long as possible after dining with my mom. I was not looking forward saying goodbye, as soon I climbed in bed and knew she would've been back at her apartment I called her. The sun shining through the blinds woke me up, I rolled over at the clock, my eyes were taking everything in. It feels like I will be stuck in this room forever. The feel of loneliness took over my body, no warm body to cuddle with, no good morning kiss, no texts. I wasn't sure if I should call her or not, if she would appreciate it. Maybe I overdid with calling her last night, maybe space is what she really wanted maybe something changed. On the drive back to my mother's house I was very quiet. I felt hurt to be not moving along with the next chapter. I shouldn't be feeling this way I know it's stupid. I couldn't help it, I knew what was bothering me. The fact she was taking me _home_. My mom didn't understand neither, she didn't say anything to Paige though. Mom feels like she's part of our family and this is something strange to place.

 **Paige**

We heard each other every single day, some days we called other days we didn't but we texted every possible hour. We both have a busy schedule, Emily took on more evening workouts with clients than before. We saw each other twice this week, meeting up halfway. On Friday evening she called if I was okay with having one more sleepover, she came over in the night. I carried her from her car to my room, after a long day I wanted to just chill in bed not sure how long I'd stay awake. She had a lot to tell about her week, we stayed up most of the night talking. I was freaking tired but didn't care, I cared about what's important : my wife.

"Goodmorning sleepyhead." Last week I woke her up with breakfast now I got something better. "Look what's been delivered this morning." Our wedding pictures arrived, the ones they seemed to love the most were put in a canvas or printed on a big canvas. Some were to awful to watch, out of this bunch we found eight that we loved, eight that didn't scream _"Who the hell are you and why are you standing so close to me beautiful girl?"_

"I'm not kidding darling they do scream beautiful memories. It was a beautiful day, I would do it over anytime. With you only you." I blush at her admitting. "Would you? You sure did a lot of nervous drinking?" She smirked at me. Something I will hear for a long time I guess. I simply rolled my eyes not wanting to talk about my bad habit. I pulled her close my hands came resting on her waist, her hands were lifted, it seemed she's unsure of where to put them. This is something we haven't talked about, we just go with the flow. Her right hand landed on my right leg. Since I saw her last night all I could think about was holding her. I smell her scent, lavender. I'm 100% sure I'll always think about her whenever I smell this just as when someone mentions Hawaii. She sighs as she rested her head against my chest. "The week flew by." I heard her voice crack, I lifted my hands up and down trying to tell her it's okay to tell me what she wants. "I just hope" "Yes?" "Nothing. Just give me a kiss okay?" I looked in her eye for a while, I saw worry. I kissed her and held her back in a strong embrace when I pulled away. I know Em, I know. I feel her relaxing into me. "I did bring breakfast to celebrate another week." I pulled out Ben & Jerry's and two spoons. "I figured we could celebrate now." I wanted to feed her ice cream this time, maybe stirring something like she did to me the other time. A slow warmth spread to my chest as I saw Emily opening her mouth with her eyes closed accepting my spoon, a little sound escaping from her lips. _Damn._ I've never been the romantic type but when I'm with her it feels like my body is waking up. Now it was my turn to be fed, I closed my eyes at the feeling in my lower stomach. I didn't see how but I'm pretty sure that that ice cream didn't end up in my neck by accident. "Oh I'm so sorry Paige." I was slightly shivering. "Looks delicious." Without fully understanding her words, I saw her leaning down to suck on the base of my neck, licking where the ice was dripping. Her lavender scent shot right through my nose. My breath hitched. The feel of her tongue gave me naughty thoughts. "What the ice cream is presented on doesn't taste bad either." She laughed and pulled away, however playtime just got started. I didn't mean to groan but I had to show her my disappointment. I tucked another bite in my mouth, I needed to cool down as soon as possible. "I'm happy you staying here tonight again." "And every weekend after that." She winked.

 **Emily**

"It's Spencer's birthday party this week." I frowned. "Want some company? I can come with you." I let my gaze drop, it won't be the first public event we go to together, but the first one again where our worlds will collide after a lot of drama. "Things might be torture, I can't do that to you." I said, a slow burn grew inside of me. I'm afraid to hear whatever they will throw my way, not to say what looks I will get when I show up with Paige by my side. "Right." She got out of bed, changed in to her casual clothes. I watched her, I got a glimpse of her bra, how slow she was buttoning her shirt. She was giving me right now a little view of what I would be missing out on. I dipped my finger in the ice cream and spread it on my lower lip. I got up standing before her, delivered her a kiss to show all she made feel at this moment. It turned out to be an erotic kiss, she moaned in my mouth. I pulled away to catch my breath. "Of course I want you there. We're a package deal now." She placed a kiss on my shoulder. I quickly unbuttoned her shirt, pulled her back in a kiss. I waited for her first moan to start cupping her breasts, my fingers going in circles above her nipples. I felt a gentle graze of teeth on my neck, she was sucking harder causing me to moan double as loud. I wanted more of her, I wanted complete surrender. I moved my hand up on her thigh after going back up pulling both bra cups down. "Do you want me to stop?" I mumbled against her nipple. "No." Her breath hitched once more. "A few more minutes." I raised my brow and smirked.


	25. Chapter 25

**Emily**

My mind is still having her body against mine, no denying that she felt good. I could feel her heart pounding in her chest, if there was no interruption I think my soft lips might have tasted more. I was watching her as she was giving her dad something to drink, how longer the silence how more her smile and glow start to disappear. I was looking at the pair from the kitchen, taking my distance. Her frown is instantly replaced by a shy smile, she definitely caught me staring at her. She kept that secretive smile on her as she turned back to her father. Without thinking I made my way towards them, her dad frowned and spoke for the first time since Paige opened the door. "Paige I would like to talk to you."

 **Paige**

"Paige are you home? Open up this door! Your car is in front you must be home." I recognized my dad's voice, the banging man on the door must be my father. And yes indeed it was him. Even though his voice was soft and calm I have this awful feeling in my gut which I have always near my father. What was he going to criticize me for this time? "Sure." I said after a deep breath. "Are you happy with yourself?" Only hearing these words wind me up.

"If you are, I'm not supposed to care about who you hook up with. Humans need companionship just watch out you're not cherishing the wrong. I guess I would be rather on my own then with a man." I'm not sure what's to happen next, I had to say something I couldn't let him tear everything down.

"I'm sorry but for me there is not much love in the world and now when I'm back on track you want me to love someone I'm not happy with just to be with someone like in the old fairy-tale stories? I'm sorry that you're struggling with this dad but I'm out for 10 years now. Honestly, get over it." His expression didn't change, still the hard business man in a grey suit. I just don't understand how this can be still such a huge issue, we have this bad relationship yet we never were fully out of each other's life. "My daughter has always got a strong will." He laughed directed to Emily. "They used to say I would change my mind about what I just said. I haven't yet, but being in here with the of you close is not a problem my mind has been in the wrong. You're my girl, Paige and I love you. Come here." He pulled me in a hug, my mouth hung open in shock. He brought me down from my morning high and raised it back up. I hugged him back feeling the strong grip. "You okay?" I whispered. "I think I might need a minute." My dad made his way to my bathroom. I was still unable to move, what the hell was that. Emily pulled me next to her on the couch, gently rubbing my chest. She held her arms out, I nestled in her arms rubbing my finger nails on her arm. I kissed her gently as she laid her hand on my collar bone. "Sorry to interrupt. I'm going now." I stood up abruptly walking my dad out, he smiled politely at Emily. He said some quick things about catching up soon, making dinner for us and something about olives. I tried to close the door on him, I failed doing so too distracted by olives. I was imagining every inch of her olive skin in my mind. I crossed my arms in front of me, realising I was still standing by the door with my dad. The man was happy and made me happy, to rude to just throw him out so I kept it going on for a little longer. My dad finally made his way out and Emily made her way out too, only to go in another room. Are you kidding me? No! I can't do that! Screwing around will just ruin everything. I have one reason to put this off longer, I'm not in love with her. This can't be an misunderstanding either, we're both here and it's going on. As soon my extra few minutes of teasing were over, a man was banging on the door. I froze and she stopped. I reacted fast, pulled a sweater over my head to be safe and ran to the door. I felt shaken up and wanted, also an idiot for starting this game.

 **Emily**

"We can't do this." She whispered an inch away from my face. "I'm not going to ruin everything I've worked for by falling into bed." My eye cached the totally forgotten ice cream, just like Paige it isn't vanilla and ready anymore. My eyes willed with emotion, I wanted to say something but not sure what. I was puzzled for a few seconds biting my lip unconsciously. "Is it me?" "No of course not." She placed both of her hands on my face. "I don't want you to think you have to sleep with me because you had to marry me." Now I was raging. "What do you mean had to marry you? We got over that! What were all this week to you then? And you telling me how easy it felt and how real? I thought all the insecurities were gone? Do you still stand by your decision of last week? Did you mean it or did you want me to be the cause and to take the blame? "Emily don't. You don't know what you're saying." I was pacing the room with my arms folded. "I'll give you the space you clearly need in the weekends too." "No please don't leave. There's no reason to run away." "I haven't left yet." All words seem to be very cold lingering in this room. "I don't want to disappoint you in any way. When we're in love you might be blinded so I won't then." I looked at her disbelieving. I was feeling so frustrated by now, was that meant to be a funny joke? "Emily, I'm sorry okay. Please look at me." It took some trying but I looked at her, I tried not to run into her arms with all the power I have. "I would like to date you properly. Please give me that chance."

My eyes flashed with anger started to change back. "You have no idea what I'm thinking. Just know that you don't know what's best for me." I started to reply, my expression started to change as I realised the wrong in my words. "Sorry." I rubbed at my face and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Paige I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just surprised and upset." "I know you are, I just didn't expect you'd react like this." She cleared her throat before asking me the next question. "This isn't about the sex, isn't it?" I shot her a quick look and gave a shrug. "You didn't go in this marriage thinking, hoping?" "Paige!" Now she apologized. That wasn't the turn I was expecting, I never thought about that. I had spent so many months with crazy nerves about this stranger, sex with a stranger had no place in my mind. Only since I got crazy about this stranger. "Hoping it would last." She gave me a confused expression. "I went in this hoping, thinking it would last." She smiled with relief. That we never kept from each other, we were always open about our expectations. It had to be said that that hasn't changed. "I'm still in the same place, I want to move just not too fast." I nodded at that, I understand. "Just let me make you fall for you. What do you say?" She shot me her cocky grin and I showed her mine. "Deal McCullers." We hugged but not before I admired her head dip. "I'm sorry to have put you on the spot-" "It's fine. Not that I'm not guilty." That was true that what confused me even more. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you. Today has been taking strange turns, after one good thing I don't want a bad thing. Just stay like we planned."


	26. Chapter 26

**Emily**

I miss you. I keep turning over to pull you closer and you're not here. Work was afwul this new client kept on giving up, all begin is though you don't have to tell me that it's just my strength is not what it used to be. "Come on Em you have to come with us! You never have any fun lately. You always are very serious playing the victim. Come on! This will do you good." After seeing no way out and missing Hanna and my friends I went along.

"I want chicken wings and margaritas." I had been on the bride-to-be diet and now it was time to quit. If I was going to let myself go, I have to go all the way. We went inside in this dark bar, music crazy loud on the street, Hanna dragged us all in after seeing Ladies Night in Neon on the wall. "It's packed with single men. Watch out ladies." Spencer warned. "And single women. The men won't even look at me. What's wrong with me?" Hanna pouted. "There's nothing wrong with you Hanna." Aria comforted her what brought her in the spotlight. Hanna noticed the fact Aria was wearing her _boring_ clothes again. One margarita down and I felt better now I'm switching it up to Tequila I can't remember the last time I had tequila. "When's the last time you heard from Paige?" Okay I might need to switch it up a little bit more. "We hear from each other daily Han." "Last time you two really talked?" I shrugged. "A couple of days ago maybe." "Drifting apart?" Aria asked, she has already offered her help before and now the truth is out due to her clothes she definitely wants to help. "I just freaked out last weekend." "What happened?" "I thought she wanted to have sex with me." I slurred the words out as fast as I could. "Score for Em!" "No Hanna, the keyword is thought. She didn't want to." No one seemed to know how to respond to that, thankfully I'm not the only one. "Guys its okay, I'm just having trouble finding my place in this all. I've been coming off another way those past weeks more to protect myself. I'm so tired of that, I'm crazy about this girl. She has made it very clear not to be in love yet with me, more so stating that it won't be happening anytime soon. Do you know what she does? She manipulates me. Yes that's what she's doing! Saying she wants to make me fall in love with her totally buying herself some time. I don't need to fall for her." I stole the girls shots and downed them one after one. "I already have." "Oh Em."

Deciding to cheer the table up I got up dragging them on the dancefloor with me. I looked up, a beautiful auburn haired woman in a black dress standing with a drink in her hand watching her friends dance. "Great is this the only place open tonight or what?" My friends turned their heads at my words in the direction I couldn't tear my eyes off. Tonight I'm wearing jeans with a black shirt, not caring to dress up. She's driving me crazy. "You could ask her to leave Em." People are looking twice, you should be blind not to notice her. "I don't want her to leave." Maybe I should ask her to leave, I'm happy that our paths are crossing but every single time I see her I want to tear my clothes off. I need another drink. "She's the one who started it." "To be fair you're the one who started it." Hanna stated. A couple start dancing right in front of me. I watch them for a moment and then my eyes drift over to the woman in the corner. "Emily?" Spencer calls out to get my attention again. "You're staring." I tore my attention away before answering. "I didn't mean to, I just can't look away." Hanna took my hand and led me to a quieter place. I told her I wanted to feel like how a married woman does, secure and loved. I wanted what I want to give to her, not living together makes me so insecure it doesn't keep other woman out of my head. Sleeping together would, I am sure as soon we take that step it would mean everything. "You're staring again." "Sorry" I said with a shrug. "Don't apologize. If I would swing that way I would totally have the hots for her too." My eyes snapped back at Hanna. "That's my wife we're talking about Hanna." She grinned at me. "Too bad she has dumb friends." "Hanna." I really didn't feel like going into that business right now. "I'm sick and tired of going back and forth Han."

 **Paige**

"Hey you know I can maximum your fun on the dance floor." "Oh yeah? Did you forget I have the flavour?" I replied. She chuckled, I was happy my confidence was back. "Come on girl let's rock this floor." She took my drink out of my hands and gave it to a random person. She was swaying her hips in a very sensual way. I did notice her alcohol breath, she had some but didn't seem drunk just yet. "Oh Hey Paige! Thanks for coming!" Spencer flashed a genuine smile or it could be because Toby showed up. I was happy Spencer changed her elegant birthday party into this. "You look beautiful." I finally said touching her hand. "You do too." I stroked her cheek with my thumb. "Don't do that." She said. I let go of her. "No not that. Don't lie to me ever please." I sighed. "Your skin is so beautiful soft." I brushed my knuckles against her cheek, she was leaning into my touch. "Paige." She breathed out, she sent heat through my body as I read into the way she said my name. "You can take me at the pace you want." The progress in intimacy overwhelmed me and definitely set me thinking. I wanted to be sure to make it more beautiful. I leaned in holding her bottom lip between my teeth causing her to press against me. She leaned back a little and the pressure in my lower stomach eased a little bit. "Do you want to get some air?" I proposed, leaning forward brushing my lips against her earlobe. Getting some air was exactly what I wanted to do. It seemed the entire neighbourhood was inside under the heat of lights in the smoke and between the crush of swaying bodies.

We were walking hand-in-hand round the block, the air really doing some good. I sat her down on a bench, taking place next to her holding both of her hands. "I wanted to miss you and to need you in another way. I needed space to realise how much my life sucked without being able to see you all the time." I paused, bringing a hand up to cup her face. "You have to believe that I never lied, I'm still the same. I still believe in us, want us, need us. I was so scared Em, I was scared to freak you out I had to calm things down I was falling hard and fast and I always thought you were far from that. Your home my home." I was smiling nervously, praying my message would come across just right. When she still didn't say anything I took the folded little piece of paper out of my purse. Holding it with both hands due to my shaking. I tried to express myself the best as I could using words.

"From the moment our paths crossed you have surprised me, distracted me and mostly challenged me in a way I have never been challenged before. With you I have dealt to take things fast, now I want to take things slow, enjoy you. When we met all I knew was how beautiful you looked in white and how hot. Later I saw the generous, loving, kind, sensitive, serious but playful woman." My body was shaking, I tried to keep it together. Emily laid her hands on mine, she said my name so calmly everything was falling into place in that one second, one long second. I took a deep breath and decided to put my paper away, if I'm doing this it better be delivered just right. "Emily I want to be the food for your heart and soul. After going back to my world, my routines like I know it I realised that's all in the past. I cried myself to sleep Monday night, I was so busy in mind with wanting to do it right that I forgot that we could do it right together. Right would be standing side by side doing what we feel good about and want to do. Oh Emily I tried and I failed, dramatically and miserably for what exactly I don't know. I have never felt so empty then now, I can't go back to the life before you the glimpse I had with you is so much better that's what I want. We can skip the dating part and go straight to real girlfriends with rings. Not a piece of me, but me in a whole would die if you can't forgive my stupidity." I became obsessed with the fear of losing Emily, I need her as something more. I just can't say those three words just yet, right now they will get lost in the moment. "I always said that my next date would be the last one. And I still mean that Emily."


	27. Chapter 27

**Paige**

Preparations for dinner were complete, Pam was walking around making sure everything was fine. While Emily was upstairs getting changed I sat back on one of the chairs and looked around the house. So much had happened in such a short time. I'm a grown woman, successful swimmer and have for the first Christmas two places to be at. At my dad's house and the only place I truly want to be here at Emily's side. I was grateful Pam invited my dad too, I was very nervous it was important they both got along. "Can I help?" My dad woke me from my daydream. Pam flashed my dad her biggest smile, well he made definitely a great start. "Yes please, things can get really stressful this day of a year." When my dad slipped into the kitchen with Pam I used the unsupervised moment to check up on Emily. I walked in her bedroom, her back towards me she just put her blue dress on.

 **Emily**

I felt her fingers trace the back of my neck I sighed at the coldness, she traced them back down to my lower back. She zipped my dress up, putting a kiss on my neck doing so. I felt her fingers slide under my dress. "Paige." "We can hide in here." She stated simply. "No we can't." She placed an gentle kiss on my shoulder. "Remember not that long ago you wanted space?" I felt her nod against my skin. "Long time ago." She said, she hugged me from behind. We were watching each other in the mirror. It was only two days ago we saw each other, two days ago she told me what she felt. I was moved by her words, we thought too much and forgot to feel the moment. The cold air gave me the chance to snuggle up to her and holding her very tight. We hugged and kissed a lot sitting on that bench. Eventually we had to say goodbye, I drove with the girls back to Rosewood where all my stuff were. I didn't make a problem out of it knowing it would be Christmas very soon. And of course she's staying over tonight.

We walked back downstairs starters and champagne waiting for us, my mom and Paige's dad were still talking. It was a weird feeling having another man then my dad companying my mom on Christmas, another part of me hoped to see those two together more at special days. I never thought to enjoy seeing two families coming together, not because of me. When present time came Paige gave me two small items, each one making my heartbeat stop. The first was a small jewellery box, something I never received before. In previous relationships I would slowly die, hoping it would be that long awaited ring. Paige just amazed me thinking of a gift like this. I opened the box it was a necklace with a diamond. I never imagined this scenario when you open a box and it's a diamond. Opening the box itself was a joyous moment, I was completely enamoured with this gorgeous woman. My heart swell with happiness. "Is the necklace okay?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice. "I love it Paige, but it's too much. You shouldn't have." She hugged me and kissed me. "No it's not it's perfect for you." She said whispering in my ear. "But." She shook her head, she didn't want to hear it. "You were a treasure waited to be found. I have to treasure you." She said softly as she embraced me. I had to swallow hard before I managed whispering back. "I will never take it off I promise." The second small item was a Merry Christmas card with gushing words. Now it was my turn, I gave her just to tease in-my-opinion-very-sexy-skirt. She really couldn't think I forgot about that. Just seeing her face was worth remembering it. I was nervous giving her my envelope, I talked to my friends and my mom and I was still unsure. I saw the plane tickets and I bought them on an impulse, the go dates aren't decided that's up to her to decide. This morning I was freaked out even more, I begged Hanna to give me Caleb's number after begging for several minutes I got to text him and ask his opinion. It hurts that I don't know her that well, she gave me the perfect gift. "Merry Christmas my lovely Paige." I said as I built up the courage to give her the Maldives Island tickets, she loves travelling and it's a swim paradise I thought it would be a perfect match. "I keep thinking things can't go better and then it does. Thank you. Merry Christmas to you too Em." She gave me a kiss on the tip of my nose. I blushed when I realised my mom and her dad watched us the entire time with an amusing smile on their face.

I can't tell how happy she made me by grabbing my hand when we got up to gather around the table. My mom noticed and smiled at me, she always told me in the past days that everything would work out, she said she knew that for sure. She saw bits of Paige's romantic and protective side that reminded her of how dad treated her. "Thank you Pam for preparing this wonderful dinner, thank you Paige for forgiving me and wanting me here today. My new relationship with my daughter is thanks to your courage Emily, you haven't changed only her life forever but also mine. Thank you." Half way through dinner Paige refused to let my hand go she tried to eat with her left hand, it was so adorable. Everything was perfect, it was more than perfect even until my mom grabbed the photo albums and asked Paige if she wanted to see them. Of course she said yes enthusiastically.

 **Paige**

I opened the first album, a beautiful young Emily in a bikini on the beach. "Woah that must be my favourite picture of you!" I said, receiving a little shove together with her eyes rolling. "You look amazing, look at your body." I was sure I would break out into sweat if I stared a little longer at that picture. I was happy they left us alone with the albums, it might have been awkward to hear this comment not that they might expected me to see Emily's full body already. There was definitely some exposed skin in Hawaii, only that being the first week I tried to not make it obvious that I liked what I saw. "Geez, calm down." She said pretending to be annoyed, clearly smiling and blushing. "Hanna went with my parents and I along to the beach, some European tourists were very excited to see an blonde beautiful American girl on the beach. Of course Hanna started to pose, it was quit embarrassing to witness something like that with your parents. My dad sent them running pretty fast." "No way! Hanna as a tourist attraction, who knew." I laughed. "Okay next page." This album was full of pictures of Emily in her late teens and early twenties, she was gorgeous. Some pictures with her parents, I had a sad feeling coming over me looking at those. "We'll look at those sometime, not today." She closed the album in time for dessert. Ice cream. I swallowed hard, hearing my dad ask me if I wanted some ice cream just sounded all of the sudden completely wrong.

The evening flew by it was a very good Christmas, the best in a very long time. We helped cleaning up, doing the dishes so we all could relax watching Home Alone. After the movie I walked my dad back to his car, for the first time I found it sad watching him go. When I got back in the house Pam was already in her bedroom with the door closed. I got changed in the bathroom where I left my bag earlier. When I got in to Emily's room she was already under the covers. I slid in next to her. My eye catches the neck lace, I couldn't help but smile. "You should take your necklace off to sleep." I said. I helped taking it off, and put it on the nightstand. "I will help you put it on in the morning." She waited to kiss me until I was back facing her. "Thank you for being here for Christmas." I gave her a chaste kiss and nestled into my pillow holding her tight. I saw her grinning at me. "That was a thank you kiss not a goodnight kiss." She pulled the covers a little bit down as she grabbed my hand, placing a gentle kiss on my palm then moving up kissing me everywhere on my face making me laugh.

 **Emily**

Today was just perfect, now I got her alone I didn't want to put things off anymore. I heard my mom saying to Paige's dad something so beautiful. "We hope you'll be part of this family for a long time." I guess my sentimental roller coaster had arrived at the finish line, now that my heart discovered where it belongs. "You are that special someone I almost missed." "Huh what?" I moved so I sat straight up looking at her.

"No more of this not seeing each other for a week thing." "What? We can't live without our jobs." "At least we've been busy." I say I try going back to my previous statement, holding her hand. She lets go of my hand and tips my chin to look at her. "I don't know what to say." She said. "You don't have to say anything. Just listen." She nodded for me to go on. Looking at this girl has me thinking why I ever thought I could resist her, she swept me from heart and mind. I fell for her words the first time I heard her say. "My last date would be the last one. And what happened? The last one , I'm married to." Now it was my time to state, I finally told her that I was finished, I felt so empty and isolated. I have quickly fallen in love with her, I don't want slow. "Paige we don't slow, we never did." She looked at me and asked what I wanted. That made me laugh, it was such an ridiculous easy question to answer. "I just want to go home." I was scared to be rejected, I thought that was happening when she went through her bag. She climbed back onto bed, sitting on her knees right in front of me. "Will you come and live with me?" I was amazed when I saw a key resting on her palm. "In fact it's our place if you want to go sign with me in a few days. The house is in the same area of where our little place was, between the city and Rosewood." "Yes, I would love too." Really?" "Yes silly!" I hugged her with force causing her to land on her back. Between kisses I managed to say. "Please take me home."


	28. Chapter 28

**Paige**

Time went so quickly now, there was so much to do. It was not just because of the new home also because it's New Year. Emily had made it no secret that she was beyond happy and it scored me many points with her friends. We had lunch together, Emily is really one of the world's sweetest persons. No can be better than her, she's it. The one. I'm so happy to see this amazing transformation those last couple of weeks. Being confident in my relationship, having lunch with her three best friends, moving into this amazing modern house with of course a pool and gym equipment. This is one right here is one happy lady. I was warmly greeted by her friends, Emily had grabbed me and kissed me when she walked in last not interested in saying hi to her friends first. The girls were telling each about their hectic work. Spencer changed the tone of conversation by asking after our New Year resolutions. The usual things came up, my attention definitely will go to romance I need to step up in my romance game. And that stuck with me the entire day, we decided to stay in our house starting the New Year here.

Em drove after lunch to her next client and I did some last minute shopping and went home. "Hello beautiful lady." She said making my eyes twinkle, it was awesome being greeted like this. I kissed her quick and turned back to the kitchen, the first real time to show off my cooking skills. She placed her napkin and spread it across her lap, I liked how she controlled every movement. My eyes were on her, being sure I wouldn't miss any. I had the urge to destroy that control to make her lose it because of me. She was eating with such a grace, I wondered what I could do to make her drop her fork. Maybe by simple touching her face of to place a kiss in her neck? Would it make her heat skin or should I try with rubbing her leg with my foot? She shot me a curious glare forcing my mind away from fantasizing. Take it easy Paige, you have her alone for a few more hours try to reach midnight at least. "Sorry say again?" I smiled apologetically. She just laughed and complimented my food. I filled my glass with wine and didn't really take it easy causing Emily to raise a brow. I haven't been nervous drinking for a while, now I just needed a drink to cool me down. "Paige, are you okay?" She steadied her gaze on me. "Yeah." I managed to say with force. My mind was still a little bit out of it, until she gasped I didn't realize my foot was rubbing against her leg. "I felt it too." I grinned as an answer to her gasp.

I made myself look at my food while eating, I needed something to distract me from counting hours to bedtime. I really wanted to guide her to our master bedroom and take care of all the wanting and wondering of the past weeks. I know she feels it too, the tension has been almost unbearable since Christmas. Emily however was still talking about the food. "I'm not sure how good I'll be at cooking a nice dinner for you." I couldn't help leaning closer to her when I assured her she would be very good. I watched her freeze and bite her lip.

 **Emily**

I was happy to go home, as soon I arrived the smell of a nice homely cooked meal hit me. Paige was moving around dressed up in the kitchen. I greeted her and slipped upstairs to get changed, I felt nervous all day not sure how we will kick the New Year in. There was something about us the last couple of days which made me feel in high school again. As I complimented her on the cooking I wasn't sure she was answering me about cooking. Her attitude tonight confirmed my speculating. She was soften herself up a little with the wine, teasing me for the night to come. And god I was ready, when you look back anyone could see that we worked from the first moment. I still couldn't believe it, last New Year this was not something I thought would happen this year. Far from it.

I couldn't stand it much longer, I reached out closing the distance over the table. I lifted her chin with my hand as I traced my tongue over her lips. "Come here." I stood up and sat back down on her lap. She was greedy, so was I. A moan escaped from deep in her throat. She cupped my cheek, her lips brushing over mine, my skin was on fire and I felt my wetness. I broke the kiss staring at her. She was holding me tightly. "I love you Emily." She was looking deeply into my eyes. "I love you too Paige." We kissed again. Her hands were roaming over the hem of my dress. "I want everything." I breathed out. She nodded and gave me a long heated kiss. She stood up lifting me of her lap, next thing I know we were both more than ready.

She wrapped her arms around me bringing us together more tightly, she ended the kiss and looking longingly into my eyes. No further encouragement then this silent agreement was needed. She picked me up and laid me on the bed, she lifted my dress up revealing my black lacy bra and panties that disappeared in a second. I laid back willingly giving her better access to kiss the valley between my breasts. She got me breathing faster and more deeply. My hands were wandering to her bra clasp, I rid it of her quickly. I admired Paige in all her beauty. She made me blush by the way she was looking at me, lovingly. She seemed to approve of my body as she took her time to roam her eyes over every inch. I read it in her eyes, we were about to make mad long passionate love. It had been quite a while since I felt this complete.

She kissed me very softly and passionately, her strong hands touching every inch of my body. She started to caress my breasts, lightly nibble on them, on my neck and ear. She was driving me insane, still preparing and teasing me for what would come next. Taking her sweet time before taking both of my breasts in her mouth and sucking on them. I was catching my breath from moaning loud, two fingers began massaging the area between my legs. My body began to quiver. I arched my back opening my legs as wide as I could. My hands tangled in her hair, my knees buckled as her fingers started to play down in my most sensitive area. She gave me one last breath taking kiss before making her way down. I was propped up on my elbows watching my wife going down on me.


	29. Chapter 29

**Emily**

I took my hands off her face and wrapped my arms around her, she ended the kiss and looked longingly into my eyes. We snuggled closely and held each other for a long time. We heard fireworks outside. "Happy New Year sweetheart." She said rolling back on top of me. We skipped lots of food and went straight upstairs to eat the real dessert, a few rounds of love making later and we were in another year. "I've had such a wonderful time." I said, she started laughing. "Yeah there's a nice chemistry between us. It definitely felt right." She rolled out of bed, not bothering throwing some clothes on. She made her way downstairs, it was nice how things changed. She returned to bed still completely naked with a carton of ice cream and one spoon. I was hungry, after seeing the ice cream I'm not so sure if I'm hungry for food.

She returned back to bed, I'm totally in awe she's so beautiful. She spooned every two bites into my mouth, the fireworks outside still going on. A gorgeous married woman cooked for me, fed me ice cream after worshipping me. This was an amazing new experience for me, I felt like royalty. When we emptied the carton she cleaned it up. I again watched her leaving walking confident, shaking her ass. Oh my god. I parted myself and began slowly to massage the part that made me a woman. She saw my nude body arching in pleasure, my eyes closed, my moaning became louder, the next second I was on the verge of my next release.

Not because of my hands, those were licked clean in her mouth as soon she walked in. We softly kissed for a while, her strong hands caressing my entire body even squeezing my behind. Everything got so intense I repaid her back, I laid back beside her when all control was lost.

 **Paige**

I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I heard her soft voice. "We should legalize our last name." I opened my eyes, not saying anything I didn't expect this to be discussed. It made me smile, doing that meant we were absolutely in love and in for the long haul. "We have four possibilities, which one do you prefer?" She asked me. "I don't think I want to change my name." She nodded at me, I still felt I had to explain myself a little bit more. When your name is a part of what you do and is known in your job, you shouldn't change it. She understood where I was coming from. "To be honest Fields-McCullers or McCullers-Fields is a mouthful and could be difficult. Fields or McCullers is less confusing and more simple."

I listened to her and thought it over, Fields-McCullers did sound good. I just don't feel like changing all paper work into this name, my name in swimming is everywhere. "I guess I should become McCullers officially." I looked over to her, I saw a beautiful smile and determination in her eyes. "And if we are having children, the world might not be full accepting of their parents. We might can make them feel part of our family by not having different names. As a lesbian and always wanting to get married and to have children I've been thinking about this a lot so you don't have to ask. I'm sure, and I love you and I would wear your name proudly."

"I love you so much right now." I vowed right there to never let her go. "Emily McCullers wife of Paige McCullers. And later Munchkin McCullers." Now it was her turn to laugh. Things were really coming together. "Kids huh?" I said. I never thought about having kids before, I think I want them just never really gave it much thought. "I would like that."

"Paige, I had really a fantastic night. I hope we can do it again soon." She said with a devilish smile.

* * *

 **Paige**

After disappearing on our friends and family we decided to invite them over for New Years' Day, I already had too much caffeine to stay awake now regretting that. I really want to excuse myself and go to sleep. Emily is staying calm just really nervous. Aria is the most friendly person you can imagine, Hanna is intimidated by Caleb. Toby and I are the most talkative ones right now together with my dad and Emily's mother. Spencer busied herself with shooting daggers at everyone who tried to get comfortable round the table. Ezra kept silent, looking at Aria every now and then. Sydney was the one bragging and being too much. No one counted someone would bring a plus one, well let's put it differently no one counted that Ezra would show up after everything, and definitely not with Sydney. I'm just happy no one is killed yet and we're already round the table for near an hour. "Can you pass the salt please?" Just one simple question from Ezra to Aria –who's sitting across of him – and the unbearable began. "Sure thing Judas." Spencer replied as she passed him the salt.

"Can we say grace?" My dad asked me in a silent whisper. We stopped eating and let him speak. "I'm sure this New Year will be the best, my best friend got married my other friend found a screw buddy and I will be able to enjoy Ezra and his delicous chest, strong arms and his beautiful stories." Sydney said looking straight at Aria. "Oh she loves my stories." Ezra concluded. I felt Emily stiffen next to me.

"You got your food from a good place Paige. It's delicious." Caleb smirked trying to light up the room. Hanna's scowl didn't go unnoticed by all other persons round the table. "What? This dinner is horrible." Hanna was the first one brave enough to speak honestly her mind, above all she's still Hanna. Well no one will ever forget the first McCullers family hosted dinner, that's positive. My dad just squeezed my hand, I have been paying attention to his plate. He had put barely food on it, and the what he did grab has been eaten rather quickly. I shook my head, I won't be surprised if he made a call to get a getaway car. I was unfortunately brought back with full attention to everything that's been going on and not going on at the table as Hanna's voice took the leading role.

"What about you? Was I an accident? Falling off a bike is an accident. You don't trip and fall into a vagina! You jerk." Hanna emphasized her words by throwing my precious wine in Caleb's face. The table was silent, Emily looked shocked. Aria's face was buried in her hands, Sydney was ready to lash out at Hanna. "I have met some pricks in my life but you are a fucking cactus!" Hanna screamed before storming outside. Spencer stood up boiling, Toby signed her to get calm and whispered something in her ear before he went after Hanna. "Cheating on a good person is like throwing away a diamond and picking up a rock." Spencer threw her words to Ezra.

Like I said Aria was the most friendly one at the table saying to who was left we shouldn't let them get to us "Everyone has their right to be upset with Ezra but of what I heard Sydney has always been a bitch. So what do you want me to do?" I closed my eyes at that, I know Sydney for a long time knowing this will continue on another level soon. Aria was going in the wrong there, Sydney is a good person not a bitch. Still I try not to get involved directly. Reading my dad's facial expression it seems he's ready to leave. I see it as an opportunity to take Emily by the hand and say goodbye to Pam and my dad together.

 **Emily**

Laughter of misery filled the room as we jumped on bed. She grabbed my hand and led me to the door where we said goodbye to Nick and my mom. They wanted to leave, who can blame them? Well it was the perfect excuse for us to sneak upstairs.

"Paige we can't!" We were kissing as her hand travels to the hem of my dress. She let her hand slowly trail, the movements came to an abrupt stop, we heard screams from outside. I placed her hand in mine, helping her to her feet as we made our way to our balcony. Oh shit. Why again did we have a pool? "I wish I just could be like you, Hanna! Just eat whatever I want and get fat." "Oh yeah? Your lip is about to get fat!" Hanna was screaming back to Sydney, causing Spencer to freak out run towards them and push them both in the pool. "All right that's enough! Come on I can't take this anymore." We heard Toby saying, after looking another minute he, Caleb and Ezra walked back to the house.

"I wish it could be in the past, they will regret this." Paige said, sounding helpless. "I just wish they didn't make it hard for us. Look at them fighting in our pool." I chuckled, how messed up is this. I don't support what they are doing, but I don't approve either of how they are handling things. It helps that Paige is here with me. Until I saw Sydney emerge from the water and dunk Hanna's head under, her legs kicking Spencer, Aria trying to dunk Sydney under. I knew what I had to do.

 **Paige**

"Emily! Em! Stop!" It was too late with a very impressive time she ran outside and jumped in. I ran as fast as I could after her, I was too late the party got bigger. As I stood outside Ezra passed me a beer, the guys all stood there watching. After seeing Emily avoiding a punch with class I shrugged and accepted the beer. "I want you to admit that you're a bitch!" Spencer screamed. The girls seemed to find that only fair so Sydney said she's a bitch who likes Ezra. "What's going on now?" Ezra asked me. "I'm not sure but they aren't trying to kill each other anymore so …"

"That's good right? If they can work out their differences then maybe …" Caleb started. "Not a chance." Ezra interrupted.


	30. Chapter 30

**Paige**

People fight all the time, it happens but it's asking for trouble. Too much trouble if you ask me. After the screaming and fighting slowed down we got back inside drinking beers letting the girls cool off outside. They were still throwing snarky comments at each other from the side of the pool. The tension was existent inside too but we liked to take it on a little bit different. "So I guess you like my bridesmaid. " Ezra nodded, we all just nodded. Taking another sip of the beer, eyes locked outside. "I trust Syd with my life, I hope you can make her happy." Well that's what I wanted to say, but it's better no too so I didn't. I don't know Aria and Ezra as a couple but I have to keep Emily in mind here. The realization is the person you're with is sometimes the one you lose, sometimes you only feel safe because the person that matters loves you. And I want my love to be an umbrella, to keep my loved ones from the storm. My Emily. I won't let that umbrella snap. I have gotten here a new group of friends, a very different one and they all understood the heavy days and the euphoria days that Emily and I climbed through. Only now they are bursting through their own created heaviness.

"What?" Eyes were unconsciously focused on Caleb. "That woman hates me." Nothing new, it's the same old story. Every woman hates when you don't call especially after you slept together. I saw the look in Caleb's eyes, it was admiration. The girls were soaked from head to toe, Hanna wore white today so you can only imagine. Emily was absolutely hot, breath-taking. I feel amazing. She had no idea what effect she has on me. She has honey sweet lips, glossy skin, looking like an angel. She fooled me there, no goddess could compare with her.

 **Emily**

"So you do understand that Ezra doesn't cover you anymore right?" Sydney said flatly. "I love him." Aria sighed. Oh god. "So you don't want to divorce him?" Hanna asked. Everything went silent. "I crossed the line by showing up and Ezra shouldn't be here neither. Sorry." I laid my hand on Sydney's arm. I appreciated what she said, I agree Ezra shouldn't be here but Sydney definitely should, Caleb and her mean a lot to Paige. I'm not on a side here, I'm Switzerland. "You're still a bitch." "Spencer." Aria's voice sounded exhausted. "Just so you know, he doesn't live with me. He stayed the night a few times at first but he stays in a hotel now. I mean it serious with him." We all just nodded at Sydney's words. She does still has a roommate, Madison. The real bitch I think. We don't know when it happened, suddenly towels were laying behind us. We wrapped them around us still enjoying the water on our feet. The secret days have been over for a long time. Hanna making that clear by switching to another subject, she switched to Paige.

"So, have you guys done it yet?" She asked me pointedly. "Done it? You mean done it, done it? Like sex?" I said, failing not smirking and not blushing. If they only knew that's how we ended the old year and started the new year. Paige doesn't have to be near me now to make me blush I have plenty of images in my mind for that. "Oh my god Em! You two totally did it! When was it?! Did she rock your world and then some more?" I felt my face heating up and the others were staring at me. My mind drifted to her beautiful hard body, she was in such a good shape from training and swimming. Or better said a beautiful athlete built body with hard muscular lines of a swimmer. She was the strongest girl I have ever been with and pretty confident.

 **Paige**

"Thanks for sticking with me through dinner. I know it was a pretty miserable time." "I kind of actually enjoyed it." I confessed. It was hot seeing Emily like that. I was buzzed from the day laying on the covers waiting for Emily to come out the bathroom, I'm in a real cuddle mood. We stayed up all night but I long for her. I close my eyes and there's no darkness only love there. It's been months still I can't forget easily about my previous relationship, she's always been the only girl. Now my heart aches for Emily McCullers I long to be with her from the first moment I tasted her lips. The feeling of love has always been confirmed through our kisses. I was used to live for things I wouldn't get, to meet people in the middle now I have someone that returns everything. The mention of kids wasn't the first time, though the first time it stays on my brain.

 **Emily**

"Just don't invite them over anytime soon okay? Don't you think it's funny though they kind of scared two parents away." Paige said making me laugh. I walked in only wearing a towel. She couldn't take her eyes off me. I just have to be honest with myself here, so I dropped the towel. My pleasure counts too you know. I could see it in her eyes, I started to sweat. Once I felt her body I just want more and more. The moment we gave each other pleasure for the first time still fresh on my brain. I remember the only thing I could think of was how good it felt to have this woman in bed after our first _I Love You's._ I also realized I fell in love faster than I ever had in my life.

After a while I fell back a sleep and Paige did too, the night was long as we would make love, rest and go at it again. It happened the entire night and a bit of the morning. I laid awake enjoying her embrace, we hadn't had the get-to-know-you-days before all the hectic time began. We have so much more to learn about each other, I play with the idea to learn each other more in a bounding way over something bigger. We are still getting to know each other but I want children together. Bad things happen around you all the time, good things should be more created. I have always believed in my possibilities for the future I'm just tired of waiting around.


	31. Chapter 31

**Paige**

Madison and a new girl with impressive times were already at the pool when I arrived. "Hey, how did the appointment go?" I asked, though we don't really talk lately the news went fast. "It went fine." She said. I rolled my eyes, of course she was going to say that instead of admitting the bad news or just saying all good. I sat next to her looking expectantly for her to continue. "Nothing has gotten worse and nothing has gotten better either." I was slightly getting impatient, I should've been accustomed to her type of answers by now I guess. "I try for a little power surge today, you know to keep the wishful thinking up." She winked at me, still she was hiding something not looking as bright as she normally does. "You want to race?" I could hear passion through her words.

We started off swimming long, hard strokes not backing down from a challenge. She dove after me, caught up in no time. "How did you do that?" She was a very strong freestyle swimmer but I don't like to be beaten. "There's a lot you don't know about me Paige McCullers." I stopped moving at her words, I saw her face transform, she was nervous laughing. She was right, there's a lot I don't know about her let's hope we keep it that way. I pushed myself out of the water, I glanced back at her not sure I heard her right. "So what do I win?" Oh I guess I did hear her. "Excuse me?" She smiled and reminded me once more that she has beaten me.

After four hours of intense training with my trainer and some other girls we stuck around the building to eat some breakfast. "Does she make you happy?" I smiled and nodded, I took out my phone and proudly showed off some pictures. "Yeah she does." I stated, going through some more pictures. "Now just hope she won't break your heart then." I won't look at her, something in my stomach doesn't feel right. "I'm sure she won't." I concluded. She didn't wait for me to finish my sentence, instead she slipped away and dived back in the pool. She was far enough away for me to not reach her instantly, she was looking at me piercing her eyes in my soul, daring me to jump in and come after her. She awoke the competitive side in me.

 **Emily**

It was still dark when I woke up. I turned over on my other side and snuggled back under the covers trying to go back to sleep. I couldn't. The house was quiet yet I was restless. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table, it was only 3 AM. My cuddle buddy was already out, night training. I kept tossing and turning in bed. I couldn't find a good position, I was thinking about Paige getting wet in the pool with her tight fitting swimsuit on. I keep looking at my mental images of Paige in my mind, how naked she was only a few hours ago. I keep my breathing calm as I keep projecting ice cream. The first time we ate it together it lead to our first private kiss, the other three times things got a little bit out of control. Who else could be awake? Aria and the feeling of emptiness? I decided to stick with my mental pictures, I rolled on her side of the bed and nestled my head in her pillow.

7 AM. I decided to get out of my bed, pull on my jeans and make my way to the kitchen. I tripped over the pile of stuff at the bottom of the stairs, at usual. Cleaning up is definitely something Paige doesn't like doing. My holiday is still going on, after a good cup of coffee I better work in the house. I found potato chips in the inner of her sneakers, comic books at every single table, clothes on the floor everywhere. Well since New Year's Eve that might been my fault too, still she can pick them up later right. The pictures that got me back to sleep were back on in my mind. Her training must be finished now, I have to go and look at the treasure that's waiting there.

I walked in the training center, I let the screams guide me to the entrance of a big door made of glass. I stood behind the door listening to the familiar sound. It was my wife's screams colliding with someone else's. My heart started to feel split, I'm scared to open the door. I have to know what's so funny. Come what may, I took the courage opened the door. I had to double look at who exactly I was looking at. I looked from the door, they haven't noticed me yet. I made myself concentrate, a girl and Paige, I'm sure it's Paige I would recognize her form everywhere were alone in this big pool splashing at each other like kids with stomachs nearly touching. First of all why were they alone? And who the hell is splashing back? It does explain the screaming.

Somebody else? Was she out here all night and morning to have fun with someone else under a training excuse? I want to see her reaction when she sees me, I don't know what this is. Her reaction will tell me everything what I need to know, right? I knew it was Paige and someone else who loves being in the pool at crazy hours but not what they were exactly doing. The girl was bouncing in a hug, they were clearly whispering. Why are they whispering? I froze. It didn't matter if I couldn't hear what's being said, because in this moment I knew how it felt to be punched. It was a face I recognized.

* * *

 **Emily**

The house felt empty, I figured she wouldn't even have considered spending some time with me before she got back home to sleep so I could come home easily. Only if I stayed I could address this topic more easily, right now I don't know what I have to say. I don't trust Madison. I chewed my lip, I want her so bad it physically hurts me. I would've stayed if it wasn't Madison. There's something inside me about to go off like a freaking alarm. I better busy myself and get back up on my feet before she comes home and asks what's wrong. I once again tripped over her stuff, I was so sick of it. I went through the box, old crap she brought with her just great. I took her shoe and threw it at our door, to feel a little bit more relieved I decided to scream when I threw the second shoe. Not considered Paige actually would walk through the door at this moment and had to welcome her shoe with her face.

"Ehm Em? You know my shoes don't have brakes right?" Seriously, she was joking? "Did you like it with her?" The confusion on her face was real, I needed to freshen up her mind a little. "When you fucked with Madison all those months ago. Did you like it?"

"Wait, what?" She was calm but I could tell she was about to lose her cool. I waited a second for more reaction. I was scared to hear her say things, I believe it's not true but I have to push on now. "Was there really a training or do you and Madison love to splash each other with each other's wetness?" "Quit talking Em." She was about to explode. "You're thinking about her right now aren't you?" She looked at me like a lost puppy claiming she doesn't know where this is coming from. "What was she like in bed?" I murmured. I saw her frowning, her head fell back placing her hands on each side of her hips and she groaned annoyed. Paige's eyes were closed, trying to block everything out of her mind. "Do you want to fuck her again Paige?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Emily**

"God hell no that was a drunken rebound thing! Ages ago! But yes we're friends, might be weird to you but things were never weird between us, many people knew but they wouldn't tell. To us it never did happen. I do have to say that something's up. I don't know what's changing her, well I guess it's you." She threw her hands up and sighed. "I don't know any more Em."

I feel what next to come is her talking about how worried she is about Madison, I have so no interest in that. The only thing I hear are my own stupid thoughts and the fact I didn't allow to name the hug by it's name. A kiss. "What did she whisper to you after the kiss?" My voice is much lower than it was just a second ago. We stand, staring at each other for a moment. She knows now where this all is coming from. First of all I'm always on the tip of my toes when that girl gets in the mix but right now I'm ready to erupt. "We didn't kiss." Yeah sure I'm not buying that. She sighed once more. "Okay yeah maybe she might have placed a kiss on the corner of my lips before pulling me in a hug." She shrugged.

I can't believe she's being so careless. I heard her saying something about Madison wanting to gain her prize for winning and something about she's been played. "I had this weird feeling over me all morning. She still tricked me. Yes she did, but it was so harmless." I walk toward her and stand directly in front of her. I put my hands on her face, directing her gaze at me. "Her winning from you in a stupid training ain't an excuse to get close Paige!" The veins in my neck were turning deep purple now. "With you I thought I would never have to worry about another woman coming between us. I thought we chose the truth and the easy road, well pasts suck." I concluded. "I'm sorry Emily." She spoke very soft. Sorry doesn't erase the stupid image. It's not Paige it's Madison I want to destroy, unfortunately for Paige she's the one who's present.

My chest aches because I'm sounding like a child. Just a few more things I want to know. "You train with her often?" "No I don't." She answered me without thinking. "You knew she would be there today?" She pulls away from my embrace, telling me she thought she didn't have to tell me she would be there, because it wouldn't matter.

"I promise I pushed her away in the very same second she kissed the damn corner!" I tried to sooth her with my voice like I managed once before. This time it worked backwards. "If you were there you must have seen that!"

"I did." I knew better than keeping this going. This is part of what you get when people date or get married, now work out the differences. "Wait what?" She shook her head in front of me. "If you know the entire thing why going all crazy on me for?"

"I'm not going crazy! There's just an possibility you would sleep with her again if it was a good night!"

 **Paige**

"What? Is that what you think of me? If I wanted to it would've happened again a long time ago! Damned Em, is this what I get for giving myself to you?" I flinch and start to back away from her. I run my hand through my hair. "You should know I wouldn't hurt you." I had to stop this, and bring us back to our own reality. "If you ever doubt my intentions, I understand or more I understood. You told me once you would think of the first night and think of what I told you before and after our wedding night." _If we stay together it will be because we fell in love and sleeping together will come eventually._

"We took the first steps. Then I hoped you started to know me and my good intentions, but now I feel that we know each other for a very long time. I trust you so bad, you seem not to trust me. You know something else I told you on our wedding night? Something maybe way to early and I freaked you out I get that. I'm not planning to hold it against you, but in this very moment I can't help but think of how you started to cry right after I said I wanted a family of my own. "

"So what now this is all my fault?" Her lips started to tremble, her hands were fists. She was holding back tears. "Do with my words what you want, I'm exhausted. I go hit the shower and sleep through most of the day. I don't want to stick around and hear you say in an argument that you don't know me or something like that. I don't want to hurt like that."

"Paige, I'm …" She begins. "Don't." I turn around and spit out the word _tired_ before continuing upstairs. We both need distance from each other before one of us says something bad. I close the bedroom door and lock it behind me. Grateful for having a bathroom attached to our room. I slide my back down the surface until I'm sitting on the floor, my knees pulled up to my chest. Maybe we can't make this work. There will always be something coming up from the surface. I knew we needed more time apart, getting to know each other in a way like this is just asking for trouble. I don't want to push her towards having to make accusations. No we're good for each other because we both are talkers. We can talk through this.

* * *

 **Paige**

It's late afternoon when I wake up, the hallway is empty a side from my shoes, all the mess in the living room is completely cleared. "Emily?" Getting no answer I go over to the kitchen pouring me a drink. A note is left on the table. _Please don't leave, I'll be back soon._

I decide to not cook and just warm up some leftovers, not knowing when she will be back. The fact she didn't want me to leave, is a good thing. Right? I pass time going over in my head what she will say or behave when she walks back in. A lot of the early day is a blur now, I do remember the key points. Pool. Madison. Race. Talk. Weak kiss attempt. Hug. Shoe in the face. Questioning. Cheating alarm. Faithful accusations. Tiredness. Answering back. Shower. Bed.

 **Emily**

"Who has the right words in every situation anyway?" Spencer asked. I went upstairs when I heard the water running, the door was locked. I ran out of the house to Spencer's newly built one. Locking the door of our bedroom is code red all over. Have I been so out of line? Or was I spot on? Right now, my mind was all over the place. "She always said the right things in every moment." She always broke the ice, not afraid of saying things. She would ramble on and stop talking when she realizes what she's doing, what she doesn't realize is that she always says the right things. Sometimes I feel it inside me as soon the words left her mouth other times her words need time to sink in. Now that action she took feels like words are been deleted. She locked me out.


	33. Chapter 33

**Paige**

When I hear the click of the front door I instantly panicked. Also not daring to move. Everything I've been preparing to say is gone. Erased from my mind. I see her walking through the door in the same clothes as earlier only I recognize one of my old sweat shirts. "Are you going to forget about this?" I asked almost pleading. I really want to forget and just go forward. "I don't think I can forget about this, at least not now Paige." She sit next to me playing with her fingers in her lap. What? I thought, I don't know what to say. Everything she worried about and all what frustrated me has been said. I don't feel much different than this morning. "I thought you didn't want me to leave so we could talk about this when you got home?"

"We are talking about it right now." A lump grew in my throat, she sounded cold. "So you don't want to be with me anymore?" She looked up, her eyes were burning. "Is that what you understood out all of this? That I confronted you about seeing you with another woman who we all know I don't trust and you have a history with just so I could use it as an excuse to get out?" Her words came out very fast, she stretches her neck at the end of her sentence. Her teeth clenching together. "That's not at all what I'm saying!" I stay silent as I opened my arms, hoping she will accept my embrace. Her eyes were ranking over my body followed by a huff. "Do you want to know what I implied from your words?" Here we go, I thought. I cross my arms and laid back. "I understand that you would have left if I didn't leave the note." I took a moment to consider my words. "Is that why you left the note? Because you were sure I would leave you like that?" Has she seriously not listened to everything I have said before?

I stay silent as I cross our kitchen and step closer to her. I get impatient, I want to pull her to my chest. Instead I stopped a few steps away. "I didn't go anywhere." I said. "Yes you did. When I saw you this morning with her. That was enough for me, I can't stand it."

"If I knew it would turn into one big mistake I wouldn't have stayed long." "You would still have spent time with her, only come home to me a little earlier then you did today?" We threw words back and forth. I don't know what else to do. The intensity of her gaze causes me to move my eyes from hers and stare to the ugly ceiling. "Do you care for her?" Her voice is shaky. "Emily." She can't be serious right now. "Answer me."

"Not in the way you're assuming."

"What does that mean?" She's growing anxious or maybe angry. I'm not sure. "I worry about her, she was in a lot of pain at her last meet and she sees the doctor weekly. She doesn't really give much away. It's all friendly." And that's the truth. Honestly.

"Nothing more?" Her tone sounds begging, she makes it sound like she needs me to say that I only care about her. I cup her face with my hands. "Nothing more." I couldn't bring to say I love you. Only you. I would say it to make it better, to make her feel better. Right now I just didn't want to, she has to know I care about her, only her. I basically said it this morning. I need to hear from her first, that she's afraid or that she overreacted. Right now I couldn't go first. "It has nothing to do with me having feelings for anyone else." That's the best I could say right now. "Why are you so hard on me?" That's a question I instantly regret. "Excuse me? What would you think if you saw me like that with someone I once hooked up with and you don't like?" She scoffed, meaning _"You're not serious right now, are you?"_

 **Emily**

Paige takes a step backwards. Just with the door lock, getting out of my way. I want to make up, not to dive deeper in this argument. I step closer to her, almost touching. I bring my hand closer to her face and trace over her cheek with my finger. I can feel the tears coming, I try to swallow them down. I was just so pissed off and hurt. I think it's for the best not to say anything, this whole day has been confusing and very back and forth for me. One second I think we're going somewhere the next moment I'm more unsure then at first. I have to say she's speaking in a much calmer tone than I expected. Maybe that's the way she fights. Fighting. Can't believe that's what this turned into. No wonder if you opened the fire with a shoe.

My phone buzzes on the table, breaking the tension. Before I could grab it, Paige is already answering the incoming call. She steps back, shaking her head. She won't let me take it from her. "No Emily can't come on the phone. She's occupied." Maybe she loved me not enough, maybe she was waiting to find a reason to turn this upside down after having me. "You can call Hanna back later." She said, putting my phone back on the table. I want to move forward, it had been my dream for too long. I just don't want to do it alone. My mind didn't keep track anymore, not sure who should apologize first. I'm not sure why I should apologize in the first place. All I want to feel is superior to this other girl. She thinks I'm nuts for making a big deal out of it because I know she wants me and not her.

It makes me fucking crazy and mad to see her with someone else. She might not have kissed her full on the lips, there was still a damn kiss. "It isn't fair to expect things from me if you can give me them in return." Now it was my turn to step away. "Well you know I'm a fucking idiot. Of course I know what it makes a person do when you see them with someone else. I don't know what I would do, more crazy shit I assume. Emily, look at me." She comes closer, walking slowly giving me the chance to get away. I didn't move. Her hand was holding my chin up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for expecting you to trust her and my opinion on her. It's not easy for you being thrown into this. I should've backed away, but still I didn't really cross the line." I feel nothing better with this apology. "I'll try to think before I act next time okay?"

"Next time?" A small smile appeared on her lips. "I can't avoid her as long both of us swim, but next time I'll race to the opposite side of the pool. I'm sorry." She leaned forward until her lips were almost touching mine. "I'm sorry for the shoe." She chuckled. Her warm strong body is exactly what I wanted to feel. The kiss wasn't urgent or deep. It was soft and tender, she pulled away. I pulled her closer by her neck. I let my lips brush against hers quickly one more time. "You're not going to lose me baby." I promise, she said. I wrapped my arms around her in pleasure of hearing those words. We kissed each other for a long time, light flickering of tongues. I feel the emotion grow deeper and stronger.

* * *

 **Thank you for sticking by me!**


	34. Chapter 34

**WARNING TO ALL READERS. I started out and ended way differently. I tried to keep this in T-Rating.**

* * *

 **Emily**

"So are we okay than?" I asked when she pulled away from our kiss. "That's not only up to me."

"I want us to be" I stare in to her brown eyes. "Me too baby." Relief washes over me, I rest my head on her chest. We have solved enough for now. She places a kiss on the top of my head, my heart flutters. "Thank you." She whispers. She pulls me with her as she walks upstairs, to our bedroom. Pressing kisses on my neck making me shudder.

"Remembering that time I fingered you in front of the mirror making you watch yourself?" I gulped. "No? Well let's have something to remember right now." Her grip on my waist tightens. My body was tight with arousal now, with the sudden need to feel her all the way I started to unzip her pants. My clothes were gone before I could even start on hers. She was still mostly clothed. I couldn't wait to take off the rest of her clothes. Her hands were wandering down, making me spread my legs in anticipation. She surprised me when she guided my hand to her wetness.

"You're the only one who makes me feel this way." She said before releasing my hand and swiping her tongue along the bare skin on the top of my thigh. Oh. I need release and soon, I'm pretty sure it won't last long. "I just want you to relax and not be so uptight. I think this is just what you need." She smiled. If she wasn't making me unable to speak I would definitely say something back. I'm not uptight. But it's like she said earlier, I'm otherwise occupied.

"This is where you start." She places her fingers at my entrance, sliding inside without a warning. I screamed, pressing my nails in to her shoulders. I felt her smirking. Her arm still holding me in a strong embrace. She was making me feel desperate after moving her fingers slowly in and out a few times. Suddenly the contact was back making me moan her name. I bite down my lip, I gasp when I for the first time dared to look in the mirror.

She grabbed my hand, bringing both of our hands down my stomach. "If you don't want to do it, you don't have to." She spoke softly. I decided to go for it. "You sure?" I feel much more comfortable with Paige than with anyone I've been with before. Today has made me realize even more that she won't do anything to make me feel bad. I saw her biting down on the corner of her mouth, making me smile. My heartbeat increases dramatically as my hand landed there. I'm not trying to think too much, only seeing her so turned on makes me even wetter. I feel weird, stopping to look at her through the mirror as she stood beside me. Keeping me up with her arm around my waist. "Don't stop." She demanded. I gulp again and close my eyes. It doesn't feel nearly as good when she does it, I wonder how long it will take before she can't handle it anymore and takes over.

"You look so hot touching yourself in front of me." Paige said making me moan. I open my eyes slightly I see her hand making her way in her panties. I feel her hand move. Oh my god. Why is this so hot? This is one naughty film. Her eyes are focused between my legs, she catches me looking at her. I snap my eyes shut. "Such a good girl." She says into my ear, biting my earlobe. "Do what I'm doing." I say not able to say much more. "You want that?" She sounds surprised.

 **Paige**

"Yes please." I'm getting so close myself, I need to take some focus off of me and honestly seeing her doing this to herself does wicked things inside me. "Okay." I say simply. Emily always came across as the most confident one when it came to sex. I wish I was the same way. I slow down the movements of my fingers, if I don't this will be over soon. "Open your eyes, Em." I demand, she obliges. My eyes widen at the sight, I lean my head down plating a kiss on her neck before bringing my mouth back to my ear. "You are so dirty, Em, so fucking dirty."

My eyes never leave her hand between her legs, I notice she moves faster at every word I say. I'm going to explode. Her breathing and moaning tells me she's close. I won't let her come undone. I catch her off guard when I lift her up and throw her on the bed. She recovers fast of the sudden move, she leans up on her elbow. I instantly bury my face where she needs me the most.

She was panting loudly, her body so tense and shaking. Her legs were wrapped around me. I moved to her side, our fronts touching. It was perfect. Trapped in an intimate embrace, still I couldn't help but touch her everywhere. And then I kissed her again, there was nothing else in this world between us. I was still so high on emotions that I at first wasn't aware of her building my body up towards a climax. All of her touches were tender, loving and making me feel safe. Adored.

She was giving me what she wanted to receive from me. I felt stupid for arguing with her like that. My orgasm surprised me since I hadn't been aware it was coming. I froze, then shaking through. My cries were getting lost inside her mouth. We were still holding each other as she removed her fingers. Our bodies were relaxing where they were meant to be. She keeps kissing me very softly.

"I love you Emily." I said. "And that's never going to change."

"I love you too." There was something about the way she said those words, telling me it was the absolute truth. Just as I did, she added something to the magical words. "I'm scared." I released a long breath, I know she is. I let her go, creating more space between us so we could look at each other properly. "I'm always going to want you Em. I need you. I love you so so much. I will prove it to you every single day." I gave her a chaste kiss to punctuate everything I just said. Without her I would've thrown myself of a cliff or something in the future, well maybe if I couldn't swim. She's my rock. I kind of jumped off a cliff here, so did she. Both not knowing what was waiting at the other side of the doors. It was meant to be, us two. All along.

She relaxed and smiled as she kissed me once more. "I'm not going anywhere neither." I looked at the ring on her finger. There's nothing more that I want than to be her wife. Even if it means leaving other things behind that I love. I'm not rushing anything, it's been on my mind for a little while now. "I don't have to see her anymore." She raised her eyebrows up. "I'm going to retire from swimming this year."

She shifted enough to look straight in my eyes. "You don't have to do that for me. That's your passion, your life." I pulled her into a tight hug, I'm not sure how long for. Long. Nothing being said, just holding each other. Hoping Emily doesn't doubt my sincerity of my love to her. For a moment she squeezed me so hard I had a little breathing problem. As soon I released her I took her face in my hands. "I'm pretty sure my new life will be as good as my old life. Maybe even better." She sniffled and smiled at me. "We'll make sure of it. Together." I nodded. "Together."

I kissed her then passionately, just a little sloppy. I didn't care. I pushed her back down, only going back in my tracks when something hit me. "You probably should call Hanna back." I said a little embarrassed. She chuckled giving my face one last stroke before making her way downstairs.


	35. Chapter 35

**Emily**

"Really?" Paige groans at the sight of my bottom practically in her face, as I was bending down to do this pose justice. I turn around to look at her and see her mischievous smile. "It's really like she wants me to fuck you right in front of everyone."

"Paige!" I look around making sure no one heard her. "Okay everyone, bend down and fold your body." I did what the instructor said. I had chosen to not get distracted and move in front of Paige. She's still paying. "Sssh. Keep your legs closed guys." Hanna said, making me chuckle. "It's Emily's fault!" Paige said. "Em, I swear move your mat or I'll say at loud everything I'm thinking right now." She was threating me. Well it worked. I quickly stand up and move my mat back to the spot next to Hanna, who's positioned next to Paige. "I thought so." She said. "You can tell me those things later." I whispered causing Hanna to look at me with a proud look. I rolled my eyes.

She was making my heart flutter although she didn't participate much. Paige keeps on changing spot because Hanna won't stop talking. She does it very subtle, inch by inch. Hanna not noticing. "We're supposed to be meditating." Paige mouths at me. She's right, the room is quiet except for Hanna's loud whispers. The instructor gave her a look every once in a while. "This is so lame." Hanna complained. "You're the one who signed up and dragged us out for yoga." Paige sounded grumpy. "I didn't know how lame it was."

"Yeah tell me about it. I fight against sleeping on this freaking mat since Em moved." Of course now she wants my entertainment back. "I'm actually enjoying this." I ignored the mouths that dropped open from those two. "I'm not. You got me all worked up and now I'm stuck sitting crossed-legged to a blonde who won't shut up."

"Hey!" Hanna slapped Paige on the arm, which caused my wife to pout adorable in my direction. "Ssssh." Multiply voices tried to silence Hanna. I laughed, Paige stuck her tongue out at me earning a dirty look from our instructor. Okay this is clearly not going to work. If I want to come back I should come with Spencer or Aria or even my mom but never ever again with those two. I'll be happy if we can finish this class and not get kicked out. I've never been kicked out a class in my life.

"We're dropping this class." Paige said when it was over. "You are. I'm not. I enjoyed it."

I roll my mat up, Hanna and Paige clearly didn't bother they just put it on the shelf. Typical, I sighed.

* * *

 **Emily**

Paige parks as close to the coffeehouse as she can manage. Everyone seems to have returned from their Holiday breaks to go to The Brew at the same time. We walk inside, the familiarity of the small space calms me immediately. I smile as soon I see my closest friends sitting at a table waiting for us.

"That's amazing! I totally see you two move to the city and the two of you could get an apartment." I say. "Yeah I just don't know yet." Aria shrugged. "Know what?" I heard Paige ask. Spencer and her got our coffees, Paige puts my coffee in front of me. She surprises me by leaning down and planting a kiss on my lips. Public display of affection is starting to be a thing. "Well Hanna and Aria might move to the city and share an apartment." Paige looks at me, back to my friends, back to me to finally say nothing but just laugh. Shaking her head, "No way, the two of you will survive each other. Or shall I say Aria survive Hanna." For the second time today Paige got slapped by Hanna on the arm.

"So how did Yoga go?" Spencer asked. "It was so lame!"

"It wasn't lame. It was fun but not relaxing. That's impossible if you go with these two."

"I can imagine." Spencer laughed. "You should come with me, next time Spence!"

"I already do yoga every single time I shave my legs. No thanks." My begging eyes seem to have lost their magic on Spencer. "Why not. Just text me when, I want to try new things."

"You're a life saver Aria." I said. "Hey! I'd do anything for you." I took Paiges hands in mine. "I know and that's sweet honey, but you're banned. And so is Hanna."

* * *

 **Paige**

"Seeing your friends was great and I have to admit I was worried because of last time but they acted cool around me."

"They really like you, and they see how perfect we are for each other." She leans in and give me a kiss. Almost making me forget where we are, or what the catch was. "So tell me again why are we here?" Emily sighed deeply at my question. "A big Hastings family dinner without little kids running around. Hanna isn't available because stomach flu and Aria doesn't need to be reminded of family in this way."

There is no way I'm babysitting tonight. Of course that was the thing Spencer pulled Emily a side for. "So what?"

Emily sighed again. "Babysit. You and me, Paige." I shook my head like a wild animal. "No absolutely not. I have never done this before. And I don't know this kid! It could be a little devil out to ruin me! I'm not an evening daycare! "

"Paige come on. Spencer is my friend and I have known Melissa for years."

"No." I tried to stay my ground. I know I'm going to say yes, who can deny Emily anyway? And she played it smart, since she drove us already to Melissa's and her husband Wren's house. I sigh in defeat and watch a smile grow on her face. I'm screwed.

"Stop clinging to me! You're behaving worse than this five year old will!" Emily scold me and I roll my eyes. "You agreed to this. He's your problem not mine." I remind her before she knocks on the door. As Mellissa informs us, Emily glares at me the entire time. As soon Melissa opened the door, her son Ryan is all over the place. "Thank you so much! You owe us one!" They said as soon they left. They have no idea how much they owe me. "It's okay, really. Our pleasure." Yeah of course Emily would say that.

"Hey Ryan, how are you?" Emily starts talking to the dirt blond hair kid in a very strange voice. The boy doesn't say anything, instead he looks at me. I shrug my shoulders. "He doesn't talk much." Emily notices. Who complains about that? I take a seat in their couch and go through the paper they left. Emily bends down and asks if he's hungry or thirsty. The boy shakes his head no. He climbs next to me, pretending to read the paper with me. "Shall we play a game?"

"Em, just let him sit." I receive another glare. I take a look at the boy and realize he looks totally like his dad. Minutes of silence passes, I see Emily getting nervous, she seems to be full of energy and the boy just sits in the couch silently. He hasn't moved from his spot. I turn on the TV and flick through the channels, hoping to find something entertaining. As I look to Emily, my eyes land back on Ryan. His eyes are on me. "What?" I ask. He looks away quickly.

Just in time Emily gets me a beer on what Ryan realizes he's thirsty as well. As I sip from my beer I spill some on my shirt. "Shit." I say. "Shit." Ryan repeats. "Fuck don't say that!" I say trying to cover his mouth. "Don't say shit?" He asks me. "Never say shit or fuck." Exactly why I shouldn't be around kids for too long. "I know they are bad words."

"Well don't say them then." I remind him. "Mommy said Emily would bring her wife. Are you her wife?" Wow this kid is curious. "Yes I am."

"Will there be two babies? One in you and one in Emily?" My eyes got wide. Where the hell did he hear those things? And why is he suddenly talking in the first place? "No." I simply say. He nods and grabs the remote out of my hand. Emily comes back and the kid is silent again.

It didn't last very long. "Why don't girls have pee-pees?" I looked to Emily for help but she looked away trying to hide her obvious smirk. Well I don't back off from a challenge. "God made us different." I can talk honest with a five year old. No problem. Take that Emily. "But without a pee-pee girls have nothing to touch! What do you do?"

His words rocked through me like an explosion. Silence came and stayed. So far the honest talking. His dad is a freaking doctor. "Ask your dad." I took the remote back and put the volume a little bit higher.


	36. Chapter 36

**Paige**

The sleepy kid came to life when we left. "This was great. An opportunity of a lifetime for real." I teased. Something was obviously bothering Emily. "He was totally lifeless! Not at all what I expected! No games or running around, arguing for not going to bed, just nothing."

"What did you want to do then? Dress up as an Indian, tie me up on a totem pole and dance around me?" I teased. Her annoyed expression vanished slowly. "Really would you be up for it?"

"Sure for certain." Hell no woman. "Hey Em what's up?"

"Did you really hate it?" I opened my mouth and closed in time. This sounds like a tricky question, if I say yes there's an possibility I have to do this more often. If I say no, I'll regret it in another way. The kid was okay for now, who knows what he wants to know when he's more comfortable around us. I decided to say nothing. "Paige." "Yes?"

"I want kids."

"Sure, you do that. I like kids." I said. " Auwtch! What's that today with people slapping me? I'm driving watch out."

"I'm serious Paige. I want them with you."

"Em, something's telling me you don't mean in a couple of years or so. We just found each other." I whispered to say it as soft as I can. I shake my head, although I feel that way, we just admitted our feelings to each other, we are just starting out together. "Can't we just be together? There's still so much I want to discover about you."

"But?" Her gaze pierced in me as if she could see right through my soul. "I do want them someday. Little Munchkins. And we will have more time for each other soon, once I'm done with swimming."

"Yes about that Paige. We really have to talk about that. Don't you think that's a little bit drastic? I can handle Madison. You will regret this."

"No I won't. It's on my mind since before we went to visit my dad that day. I just realize every single day that I have the real trophy right here. I feel done. I still want to do something though, maybe a swim coach for little ones, or be in a professional trainer team or something. I'll figure it out. But I'm done with the competition."

I'm so happy that my life is improving with baby steps. I grew up as an professional athlete, I just want a normal day routine from now on. The Madison thing only made me do it faster than expected. "Just think about us with kids. There's where we are headed for sure. It will work out like this." She was about to object, I squeezed in her hand and I felt her placing a little kiss on mine. If I want her to understand me completely I know I have to be honest and give her the other side of why I don't want to go back to the pool anymore. It's growing me each day. Recurring nightmares are making me drown.

"I have been having this dream for the past months where I see a woman in the pool swimming and suddenly water is filling her longs, I jump in and swim towards her and when I reach her I can't see her anymore. She's gone, like she never was there in the first place. My dad is crying at the side of the pool. Then I know, the woman is my mother." I say each word slowly, trying to keep my voice even. Since I got my dad back it returned more heavy then before. I've never shared my nightmares with someone else, now I did it. And I'm not sure that's something to be happy about. My dad knew nothing about drowning, my mind can't just make that up right? Nightmares can't be liars, can they be? "My nightmares aren't going to stop until this is settled."

"Paige, it's a nightmare. You can't settle anything. You said you asked your dad, he doesn't remember anything about drowning. You have to accept it's just a nightmare, not necessary something with truth in it. And who says your mother isn't alive?"

I hit the brakes spontaneously without thinking about it really. "What are you saying, Emily?"

"Jeezes Paige! Don't hit the brakes like that!" She took deep breaths. "I didn't mean to put another thought in your head, I just tried to erase your other thoughts. I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I grew up without my mother so of course I have thought about all of that myself." I pulled the car to a stop, and got out. The fresh air was really needed, from the surroundings I couldn't tell where I was. Emily got to my side, when she grabbed my hand we decided to go for a walk. "Don't you want to get out sometimes and just go and leave everything behind? I do. I can't, not really. I have to find the way to make my thoughts stop." Emily nodded, catching up on my words. "Do you think I could be a great mother without having had one in my life?"

"Sweetie, come here." Emily pulled me down on the bench, the moment of Spencer's birthday party got unintended recreated. "I love you and you are stronger than you think. I need you to know that." She touched my hair with her fingertips while biting her bottom lip. "I can picture our permanent future and you'll make a great mom someday Paige. I know you will, you have such a big heart and amazing sense of humor to get through it all. And I'll be there by your side every single day. I'll make mistakes too, but our strong love will be our secret weapon. And also you know how much it means to have a mom since you didn't have one. You'll be there in all those moment, don't worry about that. You will be fantastic, I'm sure off it."

My eyes widened. Emily's words sounded so pure, full of love. Was it really that simple? I don't think so. Children are a big responsibility, they will change your body, your thoughts, your lifestyle, everything. But then there would be Em too, being the mother of my/our children.

 **Emily**

A little smile appeared on her face. "Is it hot in here?" She tugged on her sweater until she got it off. She leaned closer and whispered in my ear. "Do you want to go home and practice?" She wiggled her eyebrows while she said it. "Paige, that doesn't make any sense." I rolled my eyes, I decided to play along. I have to admit even if it doesn't really count for us, it's a good excuse as any other.

I breathe in some fresh air, clamping both hands on Paige's arm as we walk back to the car. "You okay?" I whispered. She nodded. I hate to see her upset. She walked to my side of the door and opened the car door for me. "You're the most amazing woman that I know." She place a kiss on my cheek and ran to the other side, she turned the engine on and we were back on the road. On our way to a place where we both are safe and some place beside all the baby-lovemaking we can breathe and just be.

* * *

 **I just want to let you all know that my story is almost done, my inspiration for this one is going with a lot of ups and downs now. Thank you so much for sticking by my story and our Paily!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Paige**

"McCullers, do you know how to do a pushup? Then give me more come on drop down. Nineteen. One more. Push. Twenty. Yeah you got it rolling. Go on." It is as her voice has the ability to give me power and immediate control to my body, on its own accord my body dropped to the floor and started to do so. "Eyes on me." I tried to look at her, I love looking at her if I'm working on her body but mostly when my body is been attacked I fail. Emily shows me how it's done, she begins to perform push-ups while counting her own. I'm not sure if I just should keep watching how her body goes up and down –especially that ass- or if I should allow my competitive side to come out and try harder. After three more I give up. My swimming arms are great, I can stop.

Only Emily wasn't having any of it, she kept asking me to give her some more. I'm already sweat-drenched and dead. "How does it feel to be under my control darling?" She smirked as she finally allowed me some water and sitting down without moving. "I'd love to be here and watch you work out." I answered. "We can always continue our work out and your control somewhere more comfy." I added. Really hoping it would work because I'm not sure how much more I'm able to handle in here. Nope I'm not winning. I get seductive looks but not something real. There's no one near so I took my chance to get touchy on my trainer. I circled her waist and bit her neck softly. "You should come up with a better motivation for your clients." I slide my hands down her thighs on cue with my words. "Oh yeah? What should I do then?"

I stopped my hands at her hip bones. "You could maybe give a kiss every single time on a different spot on the body of your favorite client." Nope she was still resisting the hot McCullers. "You asked me to be your trainer so come on for your last bit come on work it McCullers, work it!" I look at her, she moves closer to me. I was tempted to run at this point, but I didn't I kept staring at this beautiful woman. I knew I had it coming, I didn't mind her pushing me down to be honest. She so was testing me, or maybe using. I still was dead, I did them anyway? "Yes darling I love your work. Make your abs shiny!" She makes me laugh, okay definitely worth the drill.

"You know the best teams are the best prepared ones." Totally true, and I wouldn't care if it came out Emily's mouth. I saw this tall dark haired woman standing in front of us, the same one I saw the first time we were here together. "Hello, Ms. Fields. How are you doing today?" She asked, maximum annoying me. "I'm good, thanks." I smirked. Emily's eyes were still on my body. Punching this woman wouldn't do me any good so I got on the treadmill pretending I was running on her face. "You're as beautiful as ever." The woman said. Okay, thank you. That's what I needed. I went faster and might cough every now and then unnecessary. "If you would excuse me now." Emily said, still making no eye contact with the woman next to her. "And it's Mrs. McCullers now." Emily smiled, playing with the metal ring on her finger.

"Hey coach, why are people always flirting with my wife?" I asked. "With me?" Emily laughed. "You've been checked out multiply times too sweetheart." "Yeah right."

* * *

 **Paige**

Where did that stupid thunder come from? Why did I take a shower straight when I got home? Great now I'm stuck with no excuse in front of the TV with Hanna who invited herself and has a say about every single moment in the movie we watch.

I was sitting next to Emily before Hanna came sitting in the middle. Because they are best friends they do everything together. From the moment she sat down her arm was wrapped around Emily. And every now and then accidentally their hands brush in the popcorn bowl. Why does she blush when they are just friends? She's mine damned. I have been feeling this flutter in my stomach that makes me want to drag her away from that blonde. I know they are best friends I know Hanna needs attention, but lately Emily told me she won't stop talking about how no girl flirts with her. They laugh together, they go on trips after work, she always seem to have the right words even when she doesn't know what's going on. Hanna is an amazing friend. A friend who knows Emily inside out. They have a history together, something we Emily and I don't have. Since I know her I know too that she finds Emily hot. She never made that a secret, the first time she broke that news to me was on the first day I met all of them including Emily herself. I watched her snuggling in my wife's side, resting her head in her neck, we are watching The Hunger Games. Come on! It's not that scary or that romantic to snuggle in Emily. She's just doing it because she thinks she can, and apparently she can. That are my excuses. But it's okay it's not that they are in love. And it's not that I'm jealous.

There was no reason to get an attitude on, they aren't doing anything wrong. Right?

 **Emily**

"Who volunteers as tribute if they are going to put you in an arena full of kids who are trying to kill you? It's high school all over again." Hanna came over, although I was worked up and not so thrilled to see Hanna at the door I'm happy she's here. She makes me laugh with her comments. And now I can show Paige even more that I do have self-control, if Hanna wasn't here I would've jumped her bones already a few times.

I do am thinking about Paige, I worry if she doesn't like Hanna and faked all the time or if the Caleb thing is still bothering her. Every single time Hanna opens her mouth, Paige sighs or rolls her eyes. The wine bottle that suddenly appeared gives me every right to worry. The weather started to clear up, Paige must have noticed it too she stood up and walked out of the room. After a few minutes when I heard no longer noise I stood up to take a look.

"Where are you going?" Paige just put on her shoes and now putting on her jacket. "Not sure, riding my bike for a while."

"Paige. Do you want me to send her away?" Her eyes widened at my question, her mouth opened and closed several times. I will take that as a yes. "You can tell me if you don't like my friends, you don't need to pretend you do."

The sighing was back. "Em, Hanna is great. She can stay, I just want to go."

"Be careful okay? We will talk when you come back." I moved closer to give her a quick kiss. She pulled me in a hug, I felt her sniff at my hair. "You smell like Hanna." She said with almost disgust in her voice. "Em, is she always that cuddly and touchy with you?"

I was about to tell her all no, I didn't understand. My mind –thank god- was working fast, I sensed a little jealousy again. The treadmill and the bike, two toys she uses to be occupied. I didn't want to waste any words, actions speak much louder.

I pushed my lover against the door. Within two minutes I had her knees giving her away. Hanna my lover, it's just to ridiculous. I pulled away, grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs. I pushed her back against the bedroom door and proceeded to entertain my girl. "Em, Hanna."

"Sssh. She will go away. It's Hanna she understands. Or she will check up on us and cheer from the other side of the door." That was a bad move, a panicked Paige pushed me away and disappeared out of the room leaving me pretty frustrated.

I changed as quick as I could in sexy lingerie when I heard Hanna protesting, I felt not sorry at all for my friend who's being kicked out by my now very confident wife.


	38. Chapter 38

_5 MONTHS LATER_

 **Paige**

The start had only been given a few seconds ago, the start of the end. My last chance to show all that I got. My birthday was last month, people thought I was older they were surprised to learn I turned 28. My announcement was a shock to some people, still there was nothing that made me change my mind. The start had just been giving, my ending seems now a lifetime away. The wall came closer and closer finally my hands touched. The only thing I heard was the water, the only thing I smelled was chlorine and my only goal was gold.

I guess it was now a minute since I left the starting block, I was back with my team. My eyes locked on the scoreboard, impatiently waiting. I punched the air with both fists as I saw my name in first place. The time next to my name in lights was a record breaking one. Right now I achieved my moment of glory. Nothing came easily, I swam naturally like all the others, it was a case of self-discipline and dedication from everyone on my team. I have to say adding a new trainer to the team was a wonderful decision. I will never take for granted what Emily did for me, emptying her schedule to move it around mine.

"I can't believe you did it! You won at the freaking Olympics!" As soon we were back behind closed doors, Em could congratulate me proper without only chaste kisses. She was so proud which made me so proud. I have only won one battle, but that was enough. It meant so much to be able to see her from where I was standing at the Olympic podium. Even my dad got emotional saying, "My daughter never rests and keeps on growing up. It all went so fast." I knew there was more behind his words, regret.

"Here, see it as a good luck charm." I still had one more race, the one with Team USA. I put my medal round Emily's neck. "You kept up with my crazy routines and got through these lonely nights, you deserve this one too." The only thing she was able to say was "I love you." My favorite words from my favorite girl.

* * *

 _4 MONTHS LATER_

 **Paige**

The airplane just touched the ground meaning I can't hide my tears anymore. I feel awful, the trip to the Maldives were perfect. The perfect first Christmas present from Em. I tried to not show it, I didn't want to appear as an emotional mess like the first time we were on holiday together. The more I was able to relax, the more I got lost in thoughts of painful memories. It was one year ago my ex-girlfriend got shot and one week away from my first marriage anniversary with the girl I've been dreaming about my entire life. How has this year been? It was good. I would answer with perfect, somehow it feels wrong today. It even feels wrong to kiss Emily, every single time she touches me I feel awful. Don't get me started on how awful I feel for feeling awful. But I can't regret taking a road my mind hadn't even imagined yet back then.

 **Emily**

Paige and I walked down the elevator into the hotel. People were congratulating us, in reality we were simply celebrating our one-year anniversary. Our one-year was very special. We were the first ones to marry in Pennsylvania in the way we did. Her dad wasn't there, which broke her heart. This was the best opportunity to redo the ceremony with her dad. We also invited the experts and all our dearest to this special reception to show our gratitude.

We walked out the hotel in the limo, we were having a lot of high emotions today. Looking back at the last year was crazy. It pained me to see the grief on Paige's face. Paige used to think the only woman that ever understood her was Shana but Caleb said they had absolutely no chemistry. I tried my best to support her, the scary part is that we have dead exes in common.

"Do you want to make the announcement about the baby?" Paige sighed. "I suppose now is as good as any moment." She shrugged. I took her hand in mine, and I would not let it go until she's fully relaxed. Everyone was already inside when we walked in, well not everyone. Aria and Sydney became friends which frustrated Ezra, the man left. Caleb and Hanna are actually doing pretty well and there's Spencer and Toby who are giving a total new meaning to the word romance. I put my arm around her shoulders, we walked over to Hanna asking her to get everyone together. "There's something we'd like to tell everyone."

"Spill the beans hotshot." Caleb said. Paige glanced at me as she reached for my hand. "We would like to tell you, we'll be adding another member to our little precious special family soon."

"We're going to have a baby." I tuned in. There was a silence hanging over us. "That's wonderful." Aria said, breaking the silence as she stepped forward to hug us both. The others joined in. "I'm so excited for you." Caleb said. "Oh my god. Can I plan the baby shower? Please?" Hanna spoke up enthusiastically. "Do you know the gender yet?" Spencer asked. We laughed. "No too early for that. We're having an ultrasound in a couple of weeks." My mother was clamping me, not releasing me not even for one second. Paige walked to the other side of the room, standing next to her crying dad. I looked at the people around me, this little one is going to be lucky growing up with such amazing aunts, uncles and grandparents and with our Paige of course.

I find it odd no one has asked yet who's carrying our baby. Is it that obvious? Paige needed time to get ready for the baby, to get used to the idea. I wasn't surprised about that, though it was her who made the first move. After the Olympics we had our first try, the week after we went sitting on Ryan again. She stated she would want a kid just like him, he was very silent and sleepy the second time.

 **Paige**

"What's the story dude?" Caleb pulled me aside. "I know as much as you do." I smiled. I heard Hanna talking to Emily, offering her suggestions on what she thinks a baby could use. I wasn't surprised, the baby was already a huge part of this family. "When you find out, will you tell the gender or let ot be a surprise?" Again I smiled, I didn't think I would feel such a proud mom already. "We thought to tell everyone but to keep the name secret."


	39. Chapter 39

_6 MONTHS LATER_

 **Paige**

"Let's get a doctor now!" I was losing my patience, and I'm pretty sure the midwife wants to kick Emily out. "We've been here for fifteen hours!" The midwife shook her head no. "We came here for a baby and I want that baby now! You understand me?" Emily was yelling, losing it. "Get that fucking baby out of my wife!"

"Em, Emily." I tried to reason with her in my last breaths. Minutes later I heard them say, 'We've got a baby coming through!" I was hearing my cue, my chance to push. I gently scolded every person in this room, while Emily was shouting encouragement in my ear. There was so much pain and chaos, Emily didn't let go of my hand, pressing her forehead against mine. I had never been so happy in all my life when our beautiful girl made her premiere.

Emily kissed me hard while our girl was wrapped in a blanket and been handed to me. In the joy of the moment I kissed the midwife on the mouth.

 **Emily**

Olivia wasn't an easy child. She liked to be buzzed around as if she were in a rocket ship all day long. She couldn't stop crying, and seemed already scared of the dark. A real mini Paige McCullers if you ask me, mostly because of the rocket part. The diapers were my job, the feeding hers. We rocked her back and forth now for nearly an hour. "Go to sleep, damned." I sang in a whisper as I held my crying baby for another long while.

Eventually she would fall asleep, when I look down at my daughters face and little body I melt over and over again. She was so small and tender, my little girl. My daughter. I have to pinch myself every single day, how did I become so lucky? Science and faith have guided me through my life knowing where life would take me, I just had to go along and trust them. Thank god I did.

Beside me in bed Paige was fast asleep, I held her warm body close. I can't believe we're parents now, and just like I predicted Paige is doing great.

"Did my baby girl miss her mommy?" I woke up in the middle of the night in an empty bed. It's been months now, Oliva has less trouble sleeping which worries Paige. She gets up a lot to check if everything's alright. She admitted to feel more comfortable to hear her cry every now and then. She's crazy. I had to listen at the door when I heard Paige talking in the baby room in this adorable voice. When it got silent I rushed back into our room. I slid back under the covers feeling a little bit jealous, I've been missing my girl too.

We got back into the right cuddle position. Being bold I slid my hand under her shirt up to her breasts. Paige seemed strongly turned on by this decision, soon I was laying underneath her with my breasts exposed. Her eyes were wild taking into the sight in front of her. She placed her hand over my right breasts and gently squeezed it, her hands moved more and more over my swelling breasts. I could not breathe, I only wanted more. Mesmerized I undressed Paige and reached her own breasts, I started to stroke lightly her sides. "I missed you." I said. Suddenly she pulled on my pants, stroking my thighs. I saw her licking her lips when she realized I was completely naked now, no panties.

At each movement I let out little cries and moans. Two of her fingers were entering me. I gasp and moan. "D- don't stop." The only sentence I had to say. She finished me off with her tongue. I let out a mean as a tiny explosion goes off inside me. My legs were shaking, my hands pulling on her hair. It was so nice and exiting, I knew this was only a preview. She had proven the first time to be a total beast in the bed, and she proves it again and again.

 **Paige**

I'm so happy and proud of my little family. "My only wish right now is for Olivia to grow up to be as wonderful, caring, sweet, beautiful and smart as you." I gave her a gently passionate kiss. "I love you so much Emily." And I couldn't be happier or more in love. Here we lay side by side with our beautiful girl sleeping in the room next to us. It feels like Em has always been in my life, and there's where she will be forever.

 **Thank you so much for reading! The story hasn't got a real end, Paily will never end!**

 **They are very grateful and happy now :)**

 **I'm sorry if you expected more, I didn't want to push it!**

 **CAN I JUST SAY OH MY GOOOD LINDSEY FAVED MY TWEET TODAY! :OOOO**

 **Thank you so much! I can't say how much your faves, follows and reviews mean to me!**

 **Please keep writing and reading, spread the Paily love and I'll see you soon!**

 **I am writing a new story, when I feel confident about it I'll hope you will be available and willing to read it :)**

 **THANK YOU SHARKS !**


End file.
